Kurayami no Hime
by xAkumaxTenshix
Summary: SasukexOC SasuOC SasuxOC SasukeOC She's the Dark Princess of the Akatsuki and he's the avenger. What else can be said? Rated T for language and other things. Has some humor later on :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic on my new account x] btw, the old one was xoxoNAOMI4EVAxoxo, but the stories got all piled up :[ I promise to just stick to ONE story until I complete it, FULLY. So, I'll be using some ideas from my old stories Akatsuki no Hime and Beautiful Nightmare, so enjoy!**

_**Scroll one**_

All the kages of the lands were gathered up into Konaha to discuss the one thing they feared the most—the Akatsuki, and they were starting to move again.

"Tsunade," The Kazekage began, "We heard that one of your missing nins, Katsumi Kurayami was in the Akatsuki. Is that true?" Tsunade grimaced. As much as she hated to admit it, it was true.

"Unfortunately," She wore a grim expression.

"And the other is Orochimaru's faithful follower, yes?" Another Kage chimed in, clearly angering Tsunade. She slammed her hand on the table.

"Don't act like all the bad people are from Konoha!" she exploded as the others looked at her wide-eyed, "Ahem, sorry."

"We just need information about Katsumi," someone stated, "she's a mysterious girl."

"Truth is," Tsunade looked down, "even Konoha knows very little about the way she acts."

"Tell us what you know about her abilities."

"She's the only one left of the Kurayami bloodline, and she carries the Yamigan, a very powerful kekkei genkai. In one form of it, the Itami Yamigan (translate to- Itami: pain, Yami: darkness), her eyes turn blood red and she can inflict pain to a person just by thinking about it. In the second form, Hoshi Yamigan (Hoshi=star), her eyes turn into the night sky and you can literally see stars in it. If she captures you in her stare with those eyes, your soul will be turned to a star," Tsunade solemnly looked at the shocked faces before her, "But I don't give you permission to kill her OR Sasuke."

"But they are criminals"

"I trust that sooner or later, they'll make the right choice."

"Fine, you're all dismissed." And with that, the meeting of the Kages ended.

**Meanwhile, in Orochimaru's hideout**

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru hissed as he looked at the teenage Uchiha lying on his bed, "I have a present for you." The Uchiha looked up at his master.

"Did I ask for a present?" He questioned rudely. Orochimaru waggled his long pale finger.

"Now, now, she'll be your new spar partner," he looked over at the door, "Katsumi, come on out." A girl about Sasuke's age stepped out of the doorway, clothed in what can be described as a mini kimono. She wore a deadpan expression and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

**Sasuke's POV**

'_So, it's the Akatsuki's precious little princess, huh?'_ I stared at the girl with an equal amount of coldness, but she didn't falter. Even though we were both from Konoha, I didn't know Katsumi that well, since she was kept away from the other genin.

After what seemed like hours of nonchalant glaring, she finally opened her mouth.

"And since when did I agree on this?" she directed that question to Orochimaru, with tints of arrogance in her voice. "I only came for power, not to be some present." She lifted an eyebrow curiously as she glared at the Sannin.

"Hehehe, you two get to know each other now," Orochimaru obviously avoided her question and walked out the room.

**Katsumi's POV**

After Orochimaru left, Sasuke stared at me with no emotion and I glared at him, hoping that he would burn under my glare. _'Which obviously won't work, unless I use my precious little kekkei genkai'_ After eons of silence, the Uchiha finally spoke.

"Why are you still in my room?" he stated nonchalantly. I was a little angered by his rudeness, but all I did was raise an eyebrow.

"Because it so happens that we have to share," I said it was if I was saying 'the sky is blue'

"Why?"

"Go ask the Snake,"

"Hn."

"Ass," I muttered under my breath and walked out the door, knowing that he heard.

I wandered aimlessly until I finally found the dining hall. My stomach growled indicating that I was hungry. Wait, scratch that, I was STARVING. I went in line and got some onigiri and sushi and sat down at an empty table, which didn't stay that way for long, much to my dismay. A few girls came over, three to be exact, all of them were blondes, joy.

"You must be new here," stated the girl with green eyes in an overly preppy voice, "I'm Ai."

"And I'm Aiko," Said one with blue eyes.

"And I'm Aimee," The third one with brown eyes stated. I rolled my eyes, and continued eating as if nothing had happened.

"So, what do you think of Sasuke-kun?" Ai stated, with hearts in her eyes. I continued to ignore them. I planned on doing so until I was left alone.

"Isn't he just hot?" It was apparent that Aimee was daydreaming about him. And I just continued eating, pretending that they didn't even exist.

"I know! Huh?" replied the third one.

"Don't you just love his dark charisma?"

"Ohmigosh! Totally!"

"And his style! Oh my goodness!"

"I would just **die** to be with him for just a day!"

"so would i!"

"Like, totally!"

"Hey you!" Ai shouted at me and suddenly got all up in my face, "Don't you think that he's hot?" I continued to ignore her.

"ANSWER ME!" it seemed like she lost her cool. _'Good thing too'_ I thought with a smirk, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMIRKING ABOUT, YOU BITCH?!" I stared at her with a deadly look.

"I can kill you just by thinking about it, so I think you should just shut up," I said with a sickly sweet smile, but my tone was anything but sweet.

"W-w—who are you?" Ai stuttered out of complete fear as my eyes turned blood red.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," I pretended to be scolding her with an expression so full of 'care' that can scare, "Honey, you shouldn't talk to strangers." I activated my Kekkei Genkai and the hall was echoing with her screams.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP, PLEASE!"

"Since you asked so nicely………..no" I stated simply.

"PLEASE! ST—" the whole hall looked at her limp body with shock and horror. They were in the sound village, but they've yet to see something as cruel as this. Pity.

"She's not dead, just unconscious," I stated nonchalantly and kicked her limp body.

When I tried to find my way back to our room, I bumped into someone I could live without.

"Uchiha," I spat his name like it was poison.

"Why did you do that?" He asked with a tone that showed he really didn't care.

"Why do you care?" I asked with a smirk.

"I don't," He stared emotionlessly ahead.

"Hm, whatever," I walked away into the—our—room, which LUCKILY had two beds.

**So, how was that? **

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**How do you like Katsumi?**

**Do you think she's too cruel?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review so I can know your comments/complaints x]**

**Oh, and her outfit…. Ok, imagine a kimono. Oh, never mind, just imagine Sasuke's top thingy…………ok, not gonna work…. The top part looks like the kimono neck-line with flowing sleeves that reach the elbow. The bottom half is a short flowing skirt. And it's black with white patterns on it. She's also wearing arm protectors that are black and a thigh-high black boot. YAY!!! Well, imma try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Woo second chapter, hope I did a good job on it, and I REALLY REALLY will try uberly hard to complete this FULLY, so I would love a well rounded review. xD**

_**Scroll 2**_

The air was musty and the lack of natural lighting was pitiful, but I paid no heed to those factors. I just stared ahead, walking slightly behind the Uchiha prodigy, going to Orochimaru's lair to receive our mission. _'My first mission……with this freak'_ I thought with a smirk. Just as my thought ended, we got to his office.

"You may come in," his snake-like voice crept out from the door. We silently walked in as told.

"What do you want?" Uchiha asked rudely. Orochimaru just chuckled. He gave him everything he wanted, for Uchiha had so easily given up his body for him.

"Impatient as always, I see," Orochimaru gave an unpleasant smirk. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes dangerously at his sensei while letting him continue, "It's a simple mission, really."

"We don't have all day, _Orochimaru-sama,_" I added in a sickly sweet voice.

"Very well, _Katsumi-kun_," He added with the same about of sickness, "You must get a scroll from Iwagakure."

"What kind of scroll?" the Uchiha inquired.

"It's just a simple jutsu that I'm missing from my scroll collecting. Rock Tomb, as I recall."

"When do we leave?"

"Anytime."

"We'll be leaving now."

"Very well then Sasuke-kun………."

The fresh air felt needed after being cooped up in that dingy snake hole for a long time. I walked into the grass and slowly took a big breathe of air.

"Are you just gonna breath, or are we going?" the Uchiha heir asked, irritated. I narrowed my eyes in a menacing way and simply ignored him. If you don't feel like their question is one of importance, simply ignore them; my rule of communication.

The Uchiha didn't wait for an answer and walk right ahead, making me feel inferior. Neither of us talked, since we were both rather unsocial. I twirled my kunai as I walked and Sasuke just stared straight ahead with his usual nonchalant expression.

After hours of walking and only a few words said, we reached Iwa. To be more precise, the gates to Iwa, but were stopped by guards.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A guard questioned.

"That's to be kept confidential," I replied skillfully. The guard growled.

"If you don't answer, we'll hurt you," The female guard retorted, blushing madly. Sasuke looked at me and nodded. No need for words, I already knew what he was thinking of. And after a short day with him!

"I don't like your attitude," He replied with a dead-pan expression. We took out our weapons and quickly (as well as quietly) slit the guard's throats and walked right in.

Once we got in, we immediately disguised ourselves using a transformation jutsu. Sasuke took on the looks of the male guard and I became the other guard.

"So, what do we do?" I questioned him with no actual tone, except boredom.

"We just go to the library and take the scroll,"

"And if anyone gets in our way?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't kill if it isn't necessary," He answered coldly. I was a bit shocked, but didn't show it. _'Sasuke………does he not enjoy hurting people?'_

"Hypocrite," I smirked, "you killed the guards."

"That was necessary. Otherwise, they would warn the people."

"Hmph."

That being said, we headed out to the library and did exactly what was discussed. Much to the Uchiha's dismay, I murdered one person that was pissing me off.

We walked our way to a hotel, since we were both tired from the long walk. The hotel was classy, I can tell you that, and would require much money.

"Excuse me," I smiled a fake smile at the lady behind the counter, "me and my friend would like a room please." The lady smiled back at me.

"The only room left is the one with a single bed, only 400 yen per night," She winked, as if trying to indicate something, "I'm sure you and your 'friend' wouldn't mind, yes?" She said friend quite sarcastically. I looked slightly shocked and tried to act as if I was completely shocked and embarrassed she said that.

"U-u-umm, t-t-that's not what i-i-I meant by f-f-friend!" I "blushed" and "stuttered", "U-u-um—"

"We'll take it," Uchiha interrupted my perfect act impatiently. The lady behind the counter smiled and gave us the keys while saying something along the lines of 'have fun' and something else I couldn't recall. When we were out of her sight, I shot a murderous glare at Sasuke.

"What was that for? Don't you realize that we only have ONE bed?!" I whispered harshly.

"I'll sleep on the floor," he simply replied. I huffed and turned away.

The rest of the way to the room was nothing but silence, which I didn't mind. As a matter of fact, I liked this better than listening to Uchiha's smart-ass comments.

The Uchiha unlocked the door and simply turned on the lights and walked in, and I followed, once again, feeling inferior. He placed the scroll on the bedside table and laid on the bed, facing away from me.

"I thought you were sleeping on the floor," I raised an eyebrow.

"Changed my mind," He replied arrogantly, though not showing any emotion. I muttered 'bastard' under my breathe and laid down on the bed.

We were as far away as we could be without falling off the bed, which was not very comfortable.

"Why did you leave Konoha?" Uchiha suddenly asked.

"Same reason as you—power," I turned to face him, but was still very far away.

"Hn," he closed his eyes.

"Listen, if you're gonna be my partner, I need to know more about you," I whispered harshly. He opened one eye, as if checking if I were ok or not.

"Hn, forget it," I was turned around and faced the wall.

"What do you want to know?" Uchiha asked monotonously (after what? 5 minutes?)

"You're fighting technique, so I can work with it in battle," I answered matter-of-factly.

And so, he spent half an hour talking (reluctantly, might I add) about his chidori and his katana.

"My turn to ask you a question," he said nonchalantly as I looked at him curiously, "What's your true purpose to join Orochimaru?" I was taken back that he actually noticed something and I blinked a few times with a bit of shock on my face. He smirked, knowing that he hit something.

"It's not your place to know," I glared dangerously at him.

"It's for the Akatsuki, isn't it?" he asked, simply ignoring me and staring at the roof.

"And if I don't answer….?"

"Doesn't matter; I already know."

"How?" I demanded harsher than I thought I would.

"The Akatsuki gave you power"

"So?"

"You're like their princess."

"And?"

"Hn"

'_Seems like he has nothing else to say'_ I smirked at the thought.

"Does Orochimaru know?" I asked, fearing that our plan would go wrong.

"No."

"Goodnight," I said, satisfied that Orochimaru was clueless.

My eyes fluttered open and found a pair of arms around my waist. I quickly stifled a sleep and looked to find the Uchiha, peacefully asleep, with his arms wrapped possessively around me. _'He looks so peaceful….'_ I also noted that he looked adorable, in a childish way. Suddenly, his eyes opened and shot me a menacing glare. He immediately let go of me, causing me to roll off the bed.

"What was that for?!" I growled. He simply ignored me, but there was a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"We're heading out," he commanded as if nothing had happened.

"Tch," I scoffed and ran out the door. As I walked out of the hotel, I flashed the lady a "smile", trying to maintain my happy-go-lucky character. As soon as she could no longer see use, I sighed and Uchiha looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Smiling takes too much effort," I explained as though he were asking a question (which he clearly was not)

The rest of the trip back to the snake hole was nothing but utter silence and occasional glares.

When we reached the entrance to the hideout hidden in the forest, we quickly slipped in and headed towards Orochimaru's room.

We walked in without any show of respect and took out the scroll.

"Very well," Orochimaru chuckled, "You may go now, Katsumi, but Sasuke, you stay."

"Hn," I replied with a tint of boredom and annoyance.

"What for?" The Uchiha asked rudely.

I returned to my—our—room and went into the bathroom. _'I wonder what he's going to tell Uchiha……'_ I quietly pondered about the possibilities as I took a warm, relaxing shower.

When I came out, with my clothing on, Uchiha was on the bed, studying a scroll of some sort.

"What did he want you for?" I asked in a non-curious tone. He just glared at me and kept staring at the scroll with a dead-pan expression.

I decided to not press this topic on any further and silently slipped into my bed, immediately falling asleep, only to be interrupted by a dream.

_A small girl about the age of 6 sat quietly on the swings outside of the academy. Her hair was raven black and her eyes were purple. _

_Bored of just sitting, she walked over to the sushi shop to get some lunch. As soon as she walks in, the whole room stares at her._

"_Isn't that her?"_

"_Yeah, the Kurayami."_

"_Heard she's dangerous."_

"_With those freaky eyes, too."_

"_Agreed. I bet her parents, as well as their whole clan died because of her powers."_

"_If I were her parents, I would have just dumped her."_

"_Same; you better warn your children not to talk to her; they might die if she gets mad."_

**How was that? **

**GOOD?**

**BAD?**

**Yeeeeeeeeeees?**

**Nooooooooooo?**

**I won't know unless you write a review! Now, unless you want to hear my rant, I think you can stop reading now.**

**RANT STARTS:**

**I hate it how some SasukexOC fanfictions are just like this:**

**A mary-sue girl is in Konoha and she doesn't like Sasuke, making him fall heads over heels for her (OOC much?) Then, she joins team 7, which CANT CANT CANT happen, since it's a three man team. Then, she and Sasuke end up falling madly in love and the whole female population hates her, but the guys are jealous of Sasuke. Then, Sasuke leaves for Oro-what's-his-face and she becomes heartbroken, but Sasuke promises to come back……….**

**Then in the sequel, Sasuke either comes back to Konoha, or the girl ends up finding him and yet again, they fall blindly in love.**

**I also don't understand why people make the love the OC and Sasuke has so deep and intense in the post Shippuden stories. COME ON! THEY'RE 12! Plus, most guys haven't been through puberty at 12, so you get the picture. Plus, I'm 14 and even people my age don't fall in love like that o.o' Maybe we're just loners………..OK, BACK TO MY RANT! Well, actually, that was the end of it -.-'**

**Oh, actually, it's not. I also don't really like it when they put the Naruto crew into high school and Sasuke is sooooo super flirty and VERY OOC. But I'd rather read that than a mary-sue retell of Naruto xD**

**END OF RANT**

**Well, hoped you enjoyed this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thank you tehbeastxx for reviewing! i think your review is the most thorough one I've seen in a while! And thanks to your advice, I'll be changing some things! So…….here's chapter three.!**

_**Scroll 3**_

I walked in the rancid hallways, only looking straight ahead, avoiding the eyes of the prisoners. _'How could I get lost…? How stupid can I get?'_ I twitched noticeably, annoyed by my own stupidity. I kept walking aimlessly, ignoring the loud thud of footsteps behind me.

"Hey baby, wanna have some fun?" A tall man (who was quite ugly, might I add) spoke fully out of lust.

"Go rot in a hole," I calmly said with a smirk playing on my lips. The man turned red and fumed.

"WHAT THE HELL TO YOU WANT YOU DIRTY SLUT?!" he exploded at me. I twitched in annoyance at the loudness of his voice. I massaged my temples and sighed as I ignored him and continued on my lovely way.

"ANSWER ME!" He swung his fist at me, but I immediately turned around and jumped, in a graceful back-flip, out of the way, making almost no sound.

"Katsumi," a calm, slightly amused voice arose from the commotion, which I immediately recognized.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" I replied arrogantly with a smirk playing on my lips. The Uchiha only glared at me. His glare slowly shifted to the guy, with his arms still extended from trying (and drastically failing) to hit me, and back to me.

"Orochimaru wants to see you," He replied nonchalantly, ignoring my question. I just rolled my eyes and began to walk to Orochimaru's room, with him following.

"Baby come back!" The man called out and as usual, I ignored him and just waved coolly, without turning back.

The walk to Orochimaru's room was quick, but I had a feeling in my stomach that I didn't quite like. (No, I don't have diarrhea.)

"Katsumi-kun," The Snake Sannin smirked, "Are you aware that one of your fellow Akatsuki members were murdered by Konoha nin?" I inwardly gasped, but my expression showed that I was bored.

"So what?" I replied, looking like he just told me the sun was bright," I'm not in the Akatsuki anymore, so why should I care?" _'Damn…….i wonder who it is'_ I worried inside, but I turned to walk away.

"Don't you want to know who it is?" The Sannin grinned eerily. I just turned around slowly and cocked my head.

"No, nor do I care," I smirked, showing that I didn't really give a crap. _'But that's so not true'_

"Fine then," Orochimaru smirked, "You may go now."

I walked out of the room as fast as I can and began running to mine. _'Crap…….why didn't I just say that I wanted to know who it is? Why?'_

As soon as I got to my room, I jumped on my bed and buried my face in my soft pillow out of pure frustration.

"And you say you don't care," Uchiha said amused, as he came in.

"I don't," I replied, face still in the pillow.

"Hn," he said, not believing my answer. Five minutes passed and we said nothing. Uchiha was just sitting on his bed, thinking about something, possibly his revenge and I lied on my bed, wondering who got killed.

"Hey Uchiha," I suddenly jumped in front of him. His eyes widened at the sudden change of behavior, but quickly regained composure. He just raises his eyebrows, cueing mr to continue.

"Who is it?" I asked, full of hatred.

"Who is what?" he replied nonchalantly.

"Don't act like you don't know," I snarled.

"Sasori"

"What?"

"Sakura and one of Suna's elders killed him."

"Oh." I could feel my eyes begin to tear, but I held it in. _'if it weren't for years of emotional control, I would have lost it by now. Sasori's always been what I've considered a friend, and he has to go die. Life must hate me.'_

_**Flashback**_

"_Katsumi," The red-haired puppet motioned for me to come._

"_What do you want?" I spat, annoyed that he interrupted my peace and quiet._

"_You said you wanted to learn about chakra control," he said, bored._

"_Oh, yeah, hehehe, I forget," I smiled sheepishly. He was one of the few people that I let my emotional guard down around. I really had trust issues._

_Sasori smirked and gestured me to follow him, which I immediately did._

"_Chakra control is easy once you understand it," the red head began. I just sat there, soaking all the information in without complaint._

"HEY SEXY!" a high pitched, annoying voice immediately snapped me out of my daydream. I looked up and saw a girl with light brown hair and a skanky outfit suffocating the Uchiha. I watched, amused, as she began her endless compliments about him.

"You're _sooo_ strong."

"And drop-dead handsome."

"I mean seriously, you're just damned perfect."

"Oh," She turned to _finally_ recognize me, "Why the hell is this slut doing in your room, _Sasuke-kun._" I twitched. _'Slut? Apparently, she hasn't seen herself yet.'_

"Get off me," The Uchiha commanded and the girl obeyed like a puppy.

"Anything for you, Sasuke-kun." I almost gagged at her obsessive way of talking, "So, slut, why the fuck are you in Sasuke's room, huh? Trying to get him to sleep with you, huh? OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT! But noo he'll only sleep with—"

"Just shut up," I interrupted, obviously annoyed. I turned to see if Sasuke was annoyed by her, but noticed that he walked out the door, not wanting to be involved in this.

"Why should I, bitch?"

"Why shouldn't you?" I smirked in triumph.

"Oh, you!" She lunged towards me, so I moved back a bit. I thought I had escaped, but she caught hold of my skirt. _'Why did I get a flowing one?'_ I mentally scolded myself for being such an idiot. My skirt immediately tore, making a _riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_ noise. The girl looked triumphant that she tore up my skirt. I just slowly walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

"WHAT'S THAT FOR??? ARE YOU CHICKENING OUT, SLUT?!" The girl began to scream a list of profanities that I just tuned out as I took out my new outfit. The top was a short corset looking thing that showed my stomach (imagine ino's Shippuden outfit, except the neckline is more low-cut) and the bottom was short shorts—all black, for camouflage purposes.

When I went back into the room, the girl had disappeared and in her place was the Uchiha.

"How did she leave?" I questioned with a tint of sarcasm. The Uchiha sat on the chair and rested his head on his hands, closing his eyes. I decided that we shouldn't argue about a pointless thing, so I stopped pestering him and grabbed a scroll to study.

I walked to the library where the Snake kept all the scrolls and opened the door to get in. The room was basically the same as all of them—cold, dark, creepy, but I wasn't one to complain. I walked to a random shelf and picked out a random scroll.

I opened it up and noticed that it was a Kurayami family scroll. _'What's this doing here?'_ I glanced at it and noticed that it was about the Kurayami's kekkei genkai, the Yamigan. I immediately began to read it.

_The Yamigan is a deadly Kekkei Genkai that the Kurayami clan possesses. (Yamigan literally translates to Dark Eye, or something like that) Because this is such a deadly power, the child who wields it is immediately killed once the family finds out about it. There are two types of Yamigan, both very dangerous._

_Itami Yamigan: Victims have said that when you look into the blood red eyes of someone who has this activated, they see what they fear the most. This power and cause pain to the victim by thinking about it. It may sound easy, but in fact is very difficult, since you must have total concentration to perfect it. The pain may range from just a little ache to a severe, and deadly pain. The stronger the victim, the less the pain._

_Hoshi Yamigan: The wielder's eyes turn into the night sky and the victims can see the constellations circling in them. By capturing total eye contact with a victim, the wielder can suck out their souls and turn them into stars. This power is very dangerous and requires a lot of chakra. After this is used, the wielder will immediately pass out for up to one week to the enormous loss of energy._

_While a Kurayami usually only has one, a pureblooded Kurayami may have two, but this only comes once in a millennia._

So many questions popped into my head after I read this _'Why wasn't _I _killed? Why does Orochimaru have this? Why does this '_once in a millennia'_ thing have to be me? Why?'_

I put the scroll back to the place and decided to go train a bit, knowing that sitting here all day would do no good. I decided to go back to the room, having absolutely nothing else to do.

I open the door to see that Uchiha was studying some technique from a scroll. It was already well past midnight, so I decided to sleep, after I took a bath, of course.

I walked into the bathroom, making absolutely no noise and closed the door. I turned on the faucet and the plain white bathtub began filling up with water. I threw my clothing on the floor and slipped into the bath.

After the long, peaceful bath, I suddenly realized that my nightgown and under garment were outside. I twitched, knowing that Uchiha was still outside. I wrapped my towel around my slim, yet curvy figure and slowly turned the knob.

The Uchiha was giving me a questioning look as I came out, with slight annoyance that I interrupted his studying. I just ignored him and casually grabbed my clothing from my bed and walked back into the safety of the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I quickly slipped off my towel and slipped into a black laced bra and matching underwear and threw a loose, short nightdress above it. I tossed my day clothing into the washer/dryer and walked out the door.

"Uchiha," I had to admit, even after a few short days, he was starting to grow on me. _'Just great'_ I thought sarcastically. The Uchiha turned his head and onyx met amethyst.

"What?" he question, monotonously.

"it's past midnight. You should go to sleep now," I replied in the same manner.

"Why do you care?" he asked

"Because I can't sleep with your damn light on," I growled, speaking only half of the truth.

His reply was a simply 'hn'. Trying to avoid further conflict, I just plopped on my bed and fell asleep.

**Wow! That took forever to update……..not really, but u get it. With Chinese new yr and all x] I NEED SERIOUS HELP. Can you readers send me a private message on how you want Sasuke and Katsumi to end up falling for each other? PLEASE? And I need a REALLY thorough summary x] for example, look at tehbeastxx's!! a simple good job is appreciated, but I would rather prefer a long thing like that! THANKS FOR READING**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darn. This chapter was kind of short -.-' but I finished it pretty quickly! YAAY! Please review and read! :)**

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I focused all my energy on one thing. _'The straw dummy'_ I sharply forced dark energy out of my open palms and drove it into the bulls-eye.

'_Hold it there,'_ I mentally told myself, trying to keep the force in the middle of the dummy. _'Now!'_ My eyes fluttered open and the single beam of energy spread out into a something resembling sun rays, except purple, making the dummy disintegrate—from the inside out. The only thing I needed to perfect now was the speed of it all.

'_Orochimaru's been out for this whole day….wonder what the hell he's doing…..'_ I thought as I walked out of the training hall.

"Katsumi-chan," Orochimaru's right hand man spoke, pushing up his glasses.

"Nani?" I questioned irritated.

"Orochimaru would like you to be in the main room right now. He has someone for you to meet."

"Fine, fine, now go away you're disturbing my peace," I walked away, waving my hand as if I were trying to swat a fly.

The main room wasn't very far at all and like the other rooms, it was dark. This is where Orochimaru's snake resides.

As I entered, I was greeted with a pair of Sharingan eyes.

"Why are _you_ here?" The Uchiha spoke full of utter arrogance. I rolled my eyes.

"Because Orochimaru sent me," I spoke in an all-knowing way.

"Dumbass," I muttered under my breath, but he had heard me and looked at me narrowed his eyes dangerously at me.

"Sasuke, Katsumi, I'd like you to meet someone," The Sannin's voice echoed through the empty room as he entered, "He's from Konoha too."

'_Won't it be fun to scare the hell out of him?'_ I thought as I smirked.

**Sai's POV**

I saw two pairs of red orbs staring at me. One had the Sharingan in it, and the other pair bore gruesome images that I couldn't put my finger on, but it frightened me.

"Hi, I'm Sai," I put my hand out, trying to be polite.

"Don't care," The arrogant Uchiha spoke," Why did you bring him here?"

"Because I thought you would like some company, Sasuke-kun," The Sannin explained in a mocking tone. I looked over to see who the other pair of eyes belonged to, but it was no longer there.

_Whoosh_. I felt a gust of wind in my ears and I turned to see what it was.

As I turned, I noticed that I was staring into blood red eyes that had flashes of death in them.

"Hi, I'm Sai," I 'smiled', and repeated the process with her. I blinked, but she was gone.

I turned around and noticed that she was next to the Uchiha.

"What's your name?" I tried being friendly to the red eyed female.

"Hmm, maybe I'll tell you, or maybe I won't…….." she stated, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Knowing that I wouldn't get anywhere with her, I turned to the Uchiha survivor.

"You should come back to Konoha," I observed that his emotion stayed dead-panned, "Naruto was like a brother to you."

"I only have _one_ brother," He gave me a death-glare, "And I want to kill him."

_This guy…….he really _is_ heartless. Killing his own brother.'_

"Sai," The Snake Sannin started, "Let's go now." He seemed to know that Uchiha must hate me.

"Hai," I obediently stated, trying to complete my secret mission.

**Katsumi's POV**

I looked over at Sasuke. _'I wonder why he's so hurt by Itachi. Sure, he killed all the Uchihas, but _my_ family got killed by ANBU of Konoha, but I'm not living for revenge…..'_ I was lost in thought as Uchiha got up and left the room, leaving me all alone……..with the big ass snake!

With a little **eep** I slowly backed out of the room. It's not like I hated snakes or was scared of them; this particular could easily swallow me whole and that…….isn't the best way to go.

As soon as I backed out of the room, I regained my composure and made my way over to the training hall.

When I walked in, there were already three people in it. _'Just great'_ I rolled my eyes. Due to my _great_ luck, they all were girls, unbearably weak too. _'Must be stupid Uchiha fangirls.'_

I immediately got back to work with my technique. I concentrated, closing my eyes.

'_Focus'_

"Hey, isn't it that girl that has the same room as Sasuke-kun?" I twitched uncontrollably.

"Yeah, what a bitch,"

'_Ignore those asses'_

"Hey girl!"

I opened my eyes and the girl was like what? One foot away from my face? I narrowed my eyes dangerously, ready to try my new technique on this chick.

"Piss off," I muttered.

"What?" The girl apparently wasn't a well-trained ninja. Really, why was Orochimaru storing some dumb bitch?

"Piss off," I replied louder with a smirk. The girl looked absolutely shocked that I had said that. _'Oh dear, I hurt someone's delicate feelings.'_ I rolled my eyes emphatically.

"What the he—"

_**BOOOOM**_

'_Oh shit! What was that?' _I ran out the room and followed the sort of sound.

It lead to Uchiha's—aka my—room………or what it was. Instead of a room, it turned out to be an opening to the surface above. I squinted at the sunlight that had suddenly enveloped me.

When my vision got used to the light, I noticed that some Konoha ninja were there. To be specific, a pink haired girl, a blonde guy with…..whisker? And there was also that Sai dude and a guy with weird eyes.

The Uchiha was standing above the hole with absolutely no emotion on his 'pretty little face' while the others were gaping at him like he's some kind of god. _'What terrible ninjas…..don't even know I'm here.'_

I suddenly leaped up, landed on a ridge, and jumped again, landing next to the Uchiha.

He just simply glanced at me looking slightly annoyed.

"Hm. Thanks of missing me," I dripped with sarcasm, in a mischievous way. He just 'hn'ed and turned back to the people in awe.

"S-s-sasuke," The blonde guy with whiskers whispered.

"Sasuke-kun," the pink haired kunoichi spoke in wonder.

"Come back with us!" the blonde suddenly seemed angry.

The Uchiha simply jumped down into the dent and ended right in front of the blonde haired ninja.

He took out his katana with such slow speed that it could kill.

Then, he pressed the katana to the blonde's neck.

"You wouldn't kill me," the blonde started, "If you wanted to, you could have two years ago."

"That was simply because of my whim," The Uchiha said, dead-serious, "Now, I'll kill you, simply on a whim."

A second later, Sai got behind the arrogant Uchiha and pressed a kunai on his neck. Uchiha grimaced and suddenly jumped back to the place where I was standing, watching this whole scene, slightly amused.

As if on cue, Orochimaru and Kabuto walked over to us.

"Ah, we should go now," Four-eyes stated simply. The Uchiha just gave his usual 'hn' and I just sighed.

We were enveloped in some kind of transporting jutsu as I heard the Konoha ninja scream out the Uchiha's name. _'His name is overused. That's why I call him Uchiha instead.'_

**So?**

**How**

**Was**

**It?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Yes? **

**No?**

**Thanks for all the reviews *cough* -.-" All I'm asking for is a simple GREAT STORY, but something a little more is really appreciated. **

**Special thanks to tehbeastxx for giving me such great reviews and helping me write better! I hope that I can update sooner, but I NEED MORE REVIEWS GAAAH!**

**Hmm…….i should do a random rant :D**

**I really hate it when they make a SasukexOC story based on all humour -.-" don't judge me, but I just do……….**

**Wooooh short rant………..okeee w/e BE SURE TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aiya! This has officially been the SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! :O oh dear….BUT I got it done sooo fast! Two chappies in UNO day! Plus, it's past midnight now -.-" BUT I no school for a week! Whooo! Well, hope u enjoy! **

It's been about three days since Uchiha's encounter with his ex-comrades and his mood is just getting worse and worse. Now, he doesn't even speak to me, and I'm his god-forsaken partner! _'Oh crap…. I can't let go of my emotional guard.'_ I scolded myself, feeling my barrier of emotions begin to deteriorate. I continued walking down the hall, being lost in a sea of thoughts.

I didn't even notice that I've ended up at the training grounds until I walked into a very pissed Uchiha and a smirking Sannin.

"Well well," The Sannin continued to smirk, amused, "Look who's here."

Uchiha just scowled and I just rolled by eyes, not wanting to take any of this crap.

"Why the hell are you here?" The Uchiha spat at me. Ignoring him, I turned to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-samma," I kneeled before him _'Just for dramatic effect'_, "may I please go see the forbidden section in the library?" _'Please, please, please…..'_

"Why?" he asked, smirking sinisterly.

"I want to look at something."

"Such as?"

"Forbidden jutsus," I lied perfectly.

"Very well then, but if I catch you looking into anything else, you will be severely punished."

"Hai."

I quietly walked away, and scurried over to the library. _'I didn't even need to ask, but I need to get more trust if I'm going to carry out the mission as planned.'_

I walked over to the restricted section and immediately went to the aisle that was marked 'Clans'

'_I have to know the truth about who had killed my clan. And I want revenge. Damn, I'm being a hypocrite…'_

I stopped at the letter 'K' and began searching for Kurayami. I stopped at a purple velvet covered box that had the word 'Kurayami' etched in it with a glossy gold color.

I silently took the box off the shelf and blew the dust off. _'Must be really old'_ I wondered.

I quickly pushed the lid open and observed what was inside: quite a few scrolls that described the Kurayami .

History.

Legends.

Secrets.

I noticed that a scroll was missing……_'probably for that kekkei genkai scroll'_ I decided to leave the matter alone as I picked up the scroll that was inscribed with the word 'Secrets.'

I flipped it open.

'_What……….the………hell?!'_ There was nothing in there! The page was blank.

"Right….forbidden jutsus," a voice I instantly recognized scoffed.

"Shut up, bastard," I grumbled, clearly pissed that I couldn't find what I was looking for.

"What did you say?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh, wouldn't _you_ like to know?" I simply mused.

"Bitch"

"What?"

"Don't be such a bitch just because you didn't get it your way."

"I think I'll just ignore you……..and wow, Uchiha……"

The Uchiha just stared at me coldly and spat out a 'what'

"That must be the most sentimental thing you've ever said," every word dripped with pure sarcasm, "I'll be sure to remember that _great_ tip." I rolled my eyes and walked away. Then, I suddenly realized something………._'Uchiha won't come looking for me out of pure boredom; he must have something to say.'_

"Oh," I turned around slowly and met his icy onyx eyes, "What the hell did you want again?"

"Mission," he glared at me, "We need to go to Orochimaru-sama now."

He walked ahead of me, making him seem superior and me—inferior. _'Getting on me nerves……..god, what's his problem?'_

The rest of the way to Orochimaru's was nothing but death glares and utter silence.

"We're here," I bluntly stated coldly.

"Yessss……..i would like you and Sasuke-kun to go to the Snow country and get me money from someone named Minori Hanasuki. She's an elderly woman in the 60's. She lives next to the mountains in her mansion. Any questions?"

"How much do you need?"

"Good question, Sasuke-kun. 200,000 yen."

"Anything else."

"And we leave when?"

"Arrogant, are we, Katsumi-kun?"

"Just answer it."

"Now, if you wish."

I slowly turned to the door, figuring that he was done with his little rant.

"Wait," The Snake called out. I groaned rather loudly. _'Today isn't my day. Everything everyone does is driving me crazy. I should just get Deidara to plant a bomb in everyone and watch them get blown up.'_

"You have to pretend to be a couple," the snake Sannin smirked.

The Uchiha silently raised his eyebrow, while I on the other hand, wasn't going without a fight.

"Why?"

"To cause less suspicion. You'll just pretend to be some love-stricken teenage couple roaming around the Snow country."

"This is bullshit," I muttered quietly, "I'd rather just knock everyone in the village dead."

"Katsumi," orochimaru warned.

"We're leaving now," I walked—correction, stomped—out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I opened my black backpack and began tossing in the essentials—shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion, a medical kit, two spare outfits, shirkens, kunais, senbons, and a weapon scroll.

"Hey, you ass," I called for the Uchiha, who too, was packing.

All he did was turn around and glared at me.

"Are you done yet? I need some fresh air," I bluntly stated, waiting minutes for his answer, because he simply ignored me and continued packing up.

"Let's go," he commanded, acting as if _he_ were the leader. I just rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"If you roll your eyes anymore, they would fall out of your head," the Uchiha smirked.

"And if you have any other expressions besides that smirk and a glare, I'll be so shocked I think I'll faint."

"Or I can just knock you dead."

"Oh, but what fun would that be?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Going once! Going twice! Sold to the arrogant bastard in front of me!" I announced emphatically.

The Uchiha quickly got into a fighting stance, Sharingan and all.

I just stood there, observing my nails, acting like I didn't care.

"Uchiha," I tried calming him down.

"What?" he spat.

"We're still in the room……..and we have a mission."

"Hn."

**I've been wondering about Katsumi…. Is she a bit…..er……bitchy? I noticed she's gradually changing as I'm writing…..and I'm not even doing it on purpose -.-" **

**Is the change good?**

**Is it bad?**

**Too fast?**

**Too slow?**

**PLEASE! Help the poor today……BY GIVING A WELL ROUNDED REVIEW!**

**Oh, and for the part where Katsumi calls herself a hypocrite; to clarify it, remember the last chapter?**

**For those with the terrible memories: Jkjk**

"_Sai," The Snake Sannin started, "Let's go now." He seemed to know that Uchiha must hate me._

"_Hai," I obediently stated, trying to complete my secret mission._

_**Katsumi's POV**_

_I looked over at Sasuke. __'I wonder why he's so hurt by Itachi. Sure, he killed all the Uchihas, but __my__ family got killed by ANBU of Konoha, but I'm not living for revenge…..'__ I was lost in thought as Uchiha got up and left the room, leaving me all alone……..with the big ass snake!_

_With a little __**eep**__ I slowly backed out of the room. It's not like I hated snakes or was scared of them; this particular could easily swallow me whole and that…….isn't the best way to go._

_As soon as I backed out of the room, I regained my composure and made my way over to the training hall._

**Now you remember? Yes? Good**

**I seriously need all of your TRUTHFUL opinions on Katsumi AND about the story, but mostly on Katsumi. **

**WELL THANKS FOR READING! It's past midnight…….and I'm still typing. If I don't sleep, I might turn like the guy in 'the tell tale heart' by edgar allan poe……..creepy story, really. I had to read it in class……ok, shutting up.**

**CYA! Hope I can update soon.**

**NOW im shutting up**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! I'm on a ROLL! The last think I did last night before I slept was write Chapter 5 and first thing this morning, I wrote Chapter 6! Go no school! Well, I hope you enjoy :D**

'_Great…. a few days with the Uchiha brat. If I weren't already insane, I think _that_ would change…in the next day.'_

I wondered about all the possibilities that could kill me in the Land of Snow as we leapt from tree to tree. I shivered, feeling obviously cold in my outfit (kind of like Ino's except with a lower neckline).

"Uchiha," I called out in an annoyed tone_._ I decided not to add a brat after his surname; I should go picking fights with an already pissed Uchiha. Oh wait, he's _always_ pissed inside. _'Getting into useless fights are stupid.'_

He turned to me and looked at me indifferently and quirked his eyebrows.

"What?" he spat at me, irritated.

"Can we stop running?"

"Why?"

"I'm cold and I need to get my cloak on."

"Why didn't you put it on in the beginning?" he growled.

"It was hot then," I explained casually.

"Ass," He muttered and stopped.

I took my backpack off my back and pulled out a black cloak with a burned edged design. I chucked my backpack at Uchiha and he just glared at me. I ignored his death glare and easily slipped on my cloak, smoothing it out as I went.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go," I spoke, making it seem like he was keeping us up and trying to annoy the hell out of the Uchiha. He just twitched slight and continued on the way.

As I saw the town getting closer, I began to think about a _tiiiiiny_ little dilemma.

"Uchiha," I called out as we began walking about one block away from the town, "Don't you know that we have to pretend to be….." I just couldn't bear myself to say the rest of the sentence.

"A couple?" He said, unfazed.

"Yeah, that,"

"You're good at acting."

"So?"

He just glared at me, and I stopped, knowing that the conversation wasn't going to go anywhere.

The guards looked at us curiously as we walked closer: Uchiha with his usual monotone emotion and me with my fake smile.

"Who are you?" A guard asked harshly.

"I'm Suki!" I replied, giving out a fake positive vibe, aka, smiling like crazy.

"Why are you here?" The guard said, a little surprised by my sudden outburst. _'Shit……think of a lie. FAST'_

"We've heard about the how great the Snow Country was and we wanted to visit it!" I said, full out of fake enthusiasm.

"Oh," The guard let go of his harshness and completely believed in my acting, "Are you guys siblings?"

"A-a-actually, h-he's my boyfriend," I tried to act completely flustered. _'Why did Orochimaru have to say to pretend to be a couple? Why not siblings? We could so easily pull that off.' _I noticed that Uchiha was looking _rather_ uncomfortable.

"Oh dear! Sorry, but you guys look so similar," The guard frantically apologized.

"It's al—"

"Let's go now," Uchiha dragged me……literally dragged. I just pouted, trying to stay in character.

He finally let go of me after we got to an inn.

"Excuse me!" I called out to the lady behind the counter. She looked at me like I was a little crazy.

"Um…. Hello?" She replied, unsure of what to say.

"Can we get a room?"

"Just one?"

"Yup!"

"How many beds?"

"Two would be nice…..But we don't mind one bed, right?" I winked at Uchiha, all a part of my clueless girl act.

"Okay, room 22." The cashier tosses me the keys and motioned for the next customer to come to the counter.

I skipped out of the view of the lady behind the counter and grimaced. The Uchiha just glanced at me in an inquisitive way.

"Too…much…….smiling……….." I messaged my cheeks as we walked into the room.

'_Good, two beds.'_ I smirked and plopped on the bed.

I was tired, due to running the whole day and night yesterday. I looked over at Uchiha, who was laying on his bed, deep in thought.

I slipped off my bed and quietly walked over to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke," I sat on the end of his bed and he looked at me curiously, "Were you…. close with your brother?" He slightly grimaced and took a deep breath.

"I _was,_" he paused, "but now I want to kill him."

"If I knew who had sent the ANBU………..," my eyes were full of hatred, "I would make the person behind the Kurayami massacre beg to die…."

"You want revenge?"

"Sasuke, we're more similar than you think," I sighed, "unfortunately…"

"Hn," He smirked. _'One day, I'm going to wipe that smirk off his face.'_

I groaned and massaged my temples, with the Uchiha watching me inquisitively.

"Good night, you ass," I smirked as I turned off the lights.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I scoured the village for the big mansion next to a mountain. _'That would be easy; just find a mountain…..'_ I mentally scolded myself for my absolute stupidity.

I walked towards the snow-coated mountains and noticed that Sasuke wasn't there with me. _'Relief…'_ I sighed as I leaped closer to the mountains until I saw a big; scratch that, gigantic, mansion that resembled a Chinese palace.

I jumped onto a tall tree and leapt up, branch my branch, until I got to the very top.

I hopped onto the roof, which was about five feet below the branch I was standing on.

Gracefully jumping into the courtyard, I looked around to see where the old grandma with money would be. _'Ah, a fancy door. Wonder where that leads?'_ I rolled my eyes sarcastically and walked into the door. Thankfully, the maids there just ignored me and simply bowed down. _'if only they knew that I was an S-ranked criminal. Hah.'_ I simply smirked as I walked in.

"Who are you?"

"I'm here for the money," I smirked, "Granny."

As if on cue, Sasuke appeared from the door, looking bored, and closing the door behind.

He slipped out his katana and held it against the old lady's neck.

"Give us the 200,000 yen," Sasuke smirked creepily, "And if you tell anyone about this, we'll burn the village down."

He eyed each of the maids around the room, making them blush.

The lady gestured the maid to go get her a box.

"Here you are, miss."

"Thank you," She gestured her to go away and gave the box to Sasuke. _'I hate him; stealing the spotlight.'_

"Jerk," I grumbled.

"Let's go," He said, ignoring my comment and walking out with the box in his hand.

I just sighed and followed him, making me feel inferior.

"We're leaving now," He stated matter-of-factly and I just rolled my eyes emphatically and followed him.

~*~*~*~

After a long walk, we were halfway back to the hideout and it was already nightfall.

"We'll be resting here," Sasuke informed, pointing to a spot on the ground.

"Hm," I just nodded and plopped down on the floor, tired from the constant running.

I didn't feel like sleeping, so I just stayed awake, looking up at the stars.

Apparently, Sasuke wasn't in a mood to sleep either, but he closed his eyes to relax.

"Sasuke?" I was bored, so I decided to start a conversation, which would probably turn into an argument.

"Hn?" he opened one eye, looking at me.

"Do you miss Konoha?" Sure as hell _I_ didn't.

"No," he opened both eyes, "Do you?"

"Only in my worst nightmares," I grimaced, "Konoha ANBU killed my parents. Then, they made me stay in Konoha. When I wanted to become a ninja, they didn't let me."

"Then how did you get to join the Akatsuki?"

"I used to sneak out and the Akatsuki members taught me, since they knew I had potential."

"Oh."

"Sasuke?"

"What now?"

"Are you really going to give yourself to Orochimaru?"

"If that's what it takes to get complete my revenge."

I began to chuckle and he gave me a questioning look.

"You know, you really _are_ stupid," I explained my sudden chuckling, "Let's say he takes your body. How will you know that he'll keep his part of the deal? If he doesn't, you will _never_ accomplish your goal."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously and stood up.

"We'll be going now," He said, changing the touchy subject.

"Just kill him," I stated bluntly, ignoring his command, "kill Orochimaru when he's weak and when you've learn all you need."

"I don't need _your _help," He growled, but seemed to be thinking about it.

"Have it your way," I sighed and leapt ahead, back to the rotting stink-hole I've been calling home for a few weeks. _'Damn, I miss the Akatsuki now.'_

**GOOD?**

**BAD?**

**YES?**

**NO?**

**Review and all the Akatsuki members will give you a virtual hug!**

**Pein: The Akatsuki are world class criminals, not some stuffed toy.**

**Konan: Please rate.**

**Sasori: I'll make my puppets hug you instead.**

**Me: NO SASORI! You have to hug them yourself!**

**Sasori: Bye –leaves the room-**

**Me: jerk……**

**Deidara: Can I make them go out in a bang?**

**Me: If they don't comment, sure.**

**Deidara: YES!**

**Others: -silence-**

**Hidan: Can I sacrifice them to Janshin?**

**Me: If they don't review……then…..PWAHAHAHAHA.**

**OTHERS: o.o**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto (the obvious) but I DO own Katsumi and the clan called Kurayami.j**

**And the idea for the Hoshi Yamigan came from reading Fragile Eternity, but just the way it looked x]**

**READ THE HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES! THEY ARE THE FRIKKEN BEST BOOKS EVER! It's my inspiration 3 and of course, all you readers are too xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes! Finished this first thing in the morning. I think that this chapter lacked something…..i just don't know what -.-"**

"You're such an ass," I growled.

"You deserved it," He stated coldly.

First thing in the morning, after breakfast and we're already fighting…..this time, _really_ fighting.

_**Flashback**_

_I glared at the target as if it had done something at me, holding my senbon._

_I pulled my hand back and launched the senbon needle at the straw dummy._

_I put my finger together to make a sign (Like when Deidara goes 'Katsu')_

_When the senbon needle got into the dummy, I unleashed the dark chakra._

"_Hah," I whispered under my breath as the senbon exploded into dark chakra rays, a technique Deidara helped me with. I smirked at Sasuke as if saying, 'I can beat you any day.'_

_Sasuke looked at me with a quirked eyebrow and took out his katana._

_He began jumping between dummies slicing them as he went._

_When he finished slicing the dummies in half, he turned to me and smirked, silently saying 'hah, I'm better than you.'_

'What a jerk'_ I thought with a grimace._

"_What an arrogant showoff," I muttered, trying to focus on my training._

"_What was that?" He said with a deadpan look._

"_You know you heard me, Uchiha," I smirked, "For being Itachi's brother, you _really_ need to work on your listening skills." I said, trying to piss him off._

_He growled and launched at me, katana in his hand. I simply smirked and jumped back._

"_You shouldn't have said that," He smirked._

"_What, Uchiha?" I mused, "Did I hurt your delicate little feelings?" I tried to get him aggravated so I can fight him._

_He narrowed his eyes dangerously and swung his katana gracefully at me._

_I jumped back in a backwards summersault and landed on my toes elegantly._

_He held his hand in front of him and I heard birds chirping, which I immediately recognized as Chidori. I smirked, getting him more and more irritated._

_I swirled my hands in the air and purple swirls appeared in the air, floating around my hands._

_I launched the dark chakra at the Uchiha, which he easily dodged and landed behind me, katana on my neck._

_I let my dark chakra slowly snake around his body._

"_You cut my neck, I'll crush you with my chakra," I spat. I just received a 'hn' and leapt back._

_I turned around and noticed that Sasuke launched at me, pressing me down with his weight._

'Crap…I hope he doesn't find out my weakness; I'm physically weak,'_ I worried._

"_You're weak," I felt his breath tickling my ear, "I win."_

"_Oh no, you don't," I smirked, with a mischievous glint in my eyes._

_Then, I did the unthinkable._

_I leant forward and pressed my lips against his._

_His eyes widened and I look the opportunity to push him off._

_I immediately unleashed my dark chakra whips and wrapped it all around Sasuke, constricting him._

"_I win," I smirked._

"_Fine," He said deadpan, "Now let go." I shrugged and let the chakra disappear into the air._

_I immediately fell to the ground after I tried to walk away, with someone pressing me down._

_I struggled to turn around and saw that the Uchiha brat had pushed me down._

"_You're such an ass," I grimaced._

"_You deserved it," He stated coldly._

And _that's_ what lead to another useless fight.

"Okay," I glared, "Now get the hell off of me."

"No," He defended his lost pride, "Admit you cheated."

"All is fair in love and war," I deviously smirked, "Or do I have to kiss you again?"

"You'll still loose." He simply stated, his expression not changing.

"Looks like _someone_ liked it," I teased.

"No."

"Lier."

"Bitch."

"Emo."

"Sadist."

"Loser."

"Ass."

"Sasuke, Katsumi, what the hell are you two doing?" An amused voice asked.

Sasuke immediately jumped up, since the scene looked very wrong.

I just casually got up and brushed the dirt off my shirt.

"We were fighting," I explained with a shrug.

"That's not what it looked like," Kabuto explained.

"Everything isn't what it seems to be," I smiled wryly.

Kabuto just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Orochimaru needs to see you, sasuke," he turned his attention to the Uchiha.

"Fine," he said dead-pan and walked away.

"Hm, just fighting," Kabuto turned to me and walked away behind Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV**

'_That girl has some serious problems.'_ I thought, remembering her little kiss.

"Sasuke-san," Kabuto called out and I looked back.

"What?" I spat at him.

"Were you really _just_ fighting?" Four-eyes said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes," I said, deadpan, walking ahead.

"She's pretty hot," Kabuto said with lust in his voice.

"And?" I said, nonchalant.

"So you're not saying that she's not?" He questioned.

As if on cue, we got to Orochimaru's room and I walked in, not bothering to knock as I walked in.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"Sasuke-kun," He started, "That's no way to treat your elders." I just grunted in response.

"Now, I want you to keep a close eye on Katsumi and tell me if she does anything wrong," Orochimaru-sama chuckled. I grimaced, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

'_He knows that she's still in the Akatsuki,'_ I scowled, but said a 'hn'

**Katsumi's POV**

I lied on my bed, taking a little nap to pass the time. _'I think I should go to the library again to see if I can find some things about my family's history.'_

After thinking through my plans, I walked nonchalantly out the door, wearing a baggy yukata so I can hid any scrolls I want in there.

The library wasn't very far away from my room which as good for me, since it would be much easier sneak out more scrolls.

Once I got in, I immediately ran over to the forbidden section and went to a section marked 'clans'. I took the black leather box tucked away in a corner. On the cover, it said, "Prestigious clans"

_Perfect_ I smirked, opening the box. I immediately found the Kurayami clan scroll in the box. I pulled it out and put it in my yukata, when I felt frightening chakra right behind me.

"Kukuku," a blood stopping chuckle erupted from behind me, "Busy, are we?" I slowly turned around, trying to keep the scroll tucked in my yukuta.

"Orochimaru," I growled, eyes narrowing treacherously.

"Why don't you hand it back," He smirked viciously, "Katsumi Kurayami of the Akatsuki. Don't think that I don't know about you." My eyes widened. _'What? Damn, mission failed.'_

"But I'll let you stay here," He looked at with his frightening smirk, "You know what they say: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

For the first time in my live, I felt as if I were completely defeated. Orochimaru just left, chuckling.

'_Why did he just let me go? What does he REALLY want with me? Oh crap……I'm so dead.'_

**Don't you want to know what Oro-teme wants with her? Oh, and in the next chapter, I'm going to get Sasuke and Katsumi closer together, but I need at least 5 reviews for this chapter :D oh yes, I'm evil.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okeee, I said that I needed 5 reviews, but I got bored! It's president week break and there's nothing to do, so yea………..you get the drift! RATE AND REVIEW. Oh, and this one's super short, but please bear with me :(**

It's been a week since Orochimaru's encounter with me. I haven't even read the scroll I had stolen from the library; I haven't found a chance when I was finally alone yet……..and I still haven't.

Oh, not to mention that Hidan and Kakazu were dead. _'by this rate, the Akatsuki would be no more'_

"Katsumi," Sasuke's bored voice was heard. I just cocked my head to the side, cueing him to continue, "Orochimaru wants me to keep an eye on you."

"And when was that?"

"Last week."

"And you tell me _now?_" I exclaimed irritated by his slowness.

"Thought you'd like you know," his emotion stayed deadpan as he walked out of the room. This was perfect. Now I can read the Kurayami scroll. I walked over to the shelf where I hid the scroll behind the piles of useless techniques. I dug my pale fingers into the pile of books and pulled out a slender scroll coated in velvet. I opened it and began to read:

_The Kurayami clan is a big threat to the world, especially one girl—Katsumi Kurayami. It has been heard that she has obtained both the Itami Yamigan and the Hoshi Yamigan. We need to keep her under surveillance of the elders for safety reasons._

_The rest of the clan has also gained power rather quickly and are beginning to become a threat to Konoha, since they are beginning to form a big alliance with the well-known Uchiha clan._

_In order to destroy this alliance, I've sent 3 ANBU black ops to go burn the clan to rubbles. They succeeded, but were killed by Akatsuki members before they got to kill off the main burden—Katsumi Kurayami._

_Now, Katsumi is supposed to be residing in Konoha, by force of course. She will not be taught any jutsus or any techniques in fear that she would find out who had killed her parents and use it against Konoha._

_That was the plan, but during Orochimaru's attack on Konoha, she escaped Konoha and fled to the Akatsuki, who, surprisingly, took her in even though she lacked any power._

_That was what we thought, but later investigations confirmed that she had some intense training sessions with the Akatsuki members during her stay in Konoha._

_Now, she's a deadly kunoichi; also probably the most wanted kunoichi ever._

_~Danzo and Konoha Elders._

_**Klunk**_

I dropped the scroll to the floor, not even aware that Uchiha was looking at me from behind. _'Danzo and Konoha Elders, huh? I swear, I'm going to kill them.'_ I flared with anger after finding out who had killed my clan; and I wanted to kill. I turned around to face the Uchiha, trying not to lash out at him…. Or anyone else, in fact.

"So I guess this is how you feel, huh?" I tried to smirk, but it came out more of a scowl. He just simply 'hn'ed and sat on my bed and stared at the wall as if it were so interesting.

_**Flashback**_

_A small girl with short raven hair tied into two ponytails ran into the arms of a lady in her late 20's with the same obsidian hair, but longer._

"_Mommy, mommy! I want to be a ninja!" She proclaimed enthusiastically._

"_Katsumi, you're only 3! When you become 5, I'll make sure you'll go to one of the best Academies in Kagegakure!" She exclaimed with the same amount of enthusiasm._

_I little girl just grinned widely._

"_Now, let's go get some ice-cream," The mother stated. The little girl's grin got wider, if possible._

I felt a tear slip down my face, but didn't notice that I've been crying, a lot, actually. I lower lip quivered and started crying some more. _'Stop……crying……..now.'_ It was useless though.

Before I knew it, I was crying into Sasuke's chest, which was extremely out of character for me.

**Sasuke's POV**

I just sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. I just patted her on the back, hoping that this was the right thing to do, then gently pushing off. She was sniffling and rubbing her eyes like a little kid. It would have looked innocent, but she couldn't make _anything_ look innocent. Out of nowhere, her sad face suddenly turned into a death glare.

"This. Never. Happened," she spat at me with her usual harsh tone. I just grunted and she stood up.

"Katsumi," I said monotonously.

"What the hell do you want?" She growled, obviously pissed about whatever she read.

"I've been thinking," I started.

"Just fucking spit it out," She said coldly. She was seriously irritating me now.

"What's wrong with _you_?" I said, not caring if her feelings were hurt and narrowing my eyes at her.

"Oh I don't know," She said sarcastically, "Maybe it's because I've been living 10 frikken years of my life thinking that Konoha was at least _half_ good."

"I'm killing Orochimaru," I bluntly said, not wanting to take her sarcastic crap. Her expression suddenly changed…I'm not sure for the better or worse. She took on a vicious grin full of blood-lust.

"Time to take out my anger," She grinned sickly.

"No," I rolled my eyes, "You need to follow my plan."

"Fine, what is it?" She asked rudely.

"He's weak right now, so he would be pretty easy. I'll fight him and you work on keeping Kabuto away."

"Why can't _I_ fight him?"

"You don't know his techniques."

"And you do?"

"Hn."

"Why the sudden change of mind? Huuuh?"

"I'm strong enough."

"Fine."

**Katsumi's POV**

"When are we doing this?"

"Tommorow, when he's at his weakest, so get some sleep."

"Yes, Sasuke-_sama_," I rolled my eyes mockingly.

**OH dear……that was really short and SOOO out of character. Sheesh! I promise that the next chapter is going to be longer! And waaaay better! Ok, I'm seriously going to have to have at least 3 reviews from my readers in order to continue the next chapter. I said that about the other one, but I got bored, so I decided to type up this one -.-"**

**Disclaimer: you KNOW I don't own Naruto. But I do own all the Kurayami! And Kagegakure :D yay**

**Peace! **

**() ()  
(o.o)  
(___)O**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not much longer than the other chapter, BUT katsumi's on the verge of realizing something very important! Please read and review! Darn! Today's Friday, which means…….LAST DAY OF THE WEEK OF NO SCHOOL. Minus the weekend. Noooo! After Sunday, the updates will come much slower, since I have school……..bummer :'(**

I carefully sharpened my kunais and shirkens and placed them in my ninja pouch attached to my right leg. I looked into the mirror in front of me and decided that I should tie my long ebony locks high up, so it would not get in the way while I trap Kabuto.

"Hurry up," The Uchiha commanded harshly.

"No," I bluntly stated. I picked up two very sharp chopsticks, or big senbons and stuck it in the top of my ponytail. I then walked over to my larger weapon chest and took out twin katanas and tucked it into my boots. _'Weapons, check. Hair, check. Clothing, check'_

"Done," I smirked. The Uchiha just walked out and I followed, making me feel inferior. _'Guess I'm used to it now though.'_

"Go to Kabuto's research lab," Sasuke said with authority. I rolled my eyes emphatically. I muttered a 'whatever' and swiftly ran to Kabuto's 'oh-so-precious' lab, while Uchiha had to have all the fun. _'This is so not fair………stupid Uchiha gets to destroy a Sannin and all I get to do is distract his assistant. He owes me a lot for this.'_

"Ah, Katsumi-kun," the four-eyed assistant looked up from disjointing a corpse, "What brings you here?"

"Nothing," I shrugged, "I have nothing to do." Kabuto smirked and began walking up to me. _'Oh great. This would be easy; I can see lust in his eyes, making this a much simpler task for me.'_

"Are you here to have some fun?" The crazed medic asked.

"Maybe," I carefully wrapped my dark chakra strings around him, loose enough so he couldn't notice it. The medic cupped my chin with his cold hands.

"Or maybe," I smirked dangerously, "I'm here to do something else." I tightened my dark chakra, binding and hurting him at the same time.

"Ah," He gasped sharply, "Sasuke's going to kill Orochimaru, huh?" I just smirked and kept him in my binding.

**Poof**

The 'Kabuto' disappeared into thin air with a _poof_ as I smirked. _'Thought so, it's a clone. And the real one is…….. there'_ I whirled around and shot a kunai into the darkness of the research lab.

A figured appeared from where I threw my kunai at, clutching his left shoulder. He looked at me dangerously, ready to kill.

Suddenly, he launched at me, the bloodied kunai in hand, aiming for my chest.

I look out my twin katanas, knocking the kunai away from me. He dexterously swung his leg around, trying to kick me, but I was too fast.

I jumped over his leg, cutting a slit in it was I did. As I landed, I looked behind and saw that the cut was bleeding quite a bit. I smirked knowing that I had the upper hand. After all, I _was_ faster and a more experienced assassin.

Kabuto, despite a wounded shoulder and a wounded leg, swung at me with the kunai in a series of rapid attacks. I skillfully dodged all of the attacks, and began doing a sequence of complicated hand signs.

'_This jutsu can only be performed by members of the Kurayami clan.'_ I thought as I did the hand signs as well as dodge the medic's swings.

"Kurayami: Kuroi Haka no Jutsu," I whispered, loud enough for Kabuto to hear, seeing that his eyes widened.

**3****rd**** person POV**

The raven haired beauty grinned sickly as the Sannin's most trusted medic began to become enclosed in a tomb of darkness.

"This won't kill you," the assassin smirked, "but it _will_ hurt." The medic was speechless at the power the girl held.

**Katsumi's POV**

I didn't show it, but I was tired. No, I was exhausted. Though all the dark jutsus come with an unbelievable high price of chakra, the power that it gave off was worth it.

I tried to regain my composure as I walked over to Orochimaru's room, most likely where the Sannin was fighting the Uchiha brat.

When I looked into the door, I didn't see Sasuke or Orochimaru. As a matter of fact, I only saw a big white snake. Worried, I tried to find Sasuke's chakra.

'_Oh crap…..he's inside the snake and wait………I was worried? That's a first,'_ I immediately began collecting all the chakra I had left. With some force, I directed the chakra at the snake and exploded it inside, careful not the hurt Sasuke.

Then, I blacked out.

**Sasuke's POV**

The snake began to disintegrate for some unknown reason. When I found that I had enough space to move, I swung my katana, slicing it open.

The sight I saw was something you didn't see every day—the most wanted kunoichi was knocked out on the floor, which her chest moving up and down from struggling to take in air. I ignored the fact that she was sprawled on the bloody floor and walked out the door. _'She'll just get in my way'_

"I saved you and the least you can do is help me up," a familiar, but tired voice called out.

**Katsumi's POV**

'_Sheesh. What a stinkin little brat. I save him, gets knocked out for a while and when I regain my conscience, I see him walking out the door!'_ I huffed as the slowly turned around and walked over. When he got closer to me, he held out his hand, seeing that I was sitting on the floor. I ignored his '_generous'_ deed and tried getting up myself. Keyword: Tried.

"Oof," I immediately fell down, having used all my energy trapping Kabuto in the black tomb. The Uchiha began walking away with a half amused, half smug expression.

"Okay, sorry," I cried out, irritated that I felt helpless, "help me, okay?" He turned around for the second time, giving me a death glare. But despite all that, he walked towards me, attempting to help me. I smirked, feeling more empowered now.

"You're annoying," He grimaced, now carrying me on his back.

"Just like you're an ass," I smirked, "Some things never change." I added just to piss him off.

"I can drop you," he said, his expression showing that he didn't really care.

"Then I'll just send the whole Akatsuki no come kill you," I noted coldly. He just gave his usual 'hn' and dropped me on my bed harshly once we got to the room.

"Ouch," I grimaced and rolled my eyes, "I'm going to the Akatsuki now that my mission is done." I saw Sasuke twitch from the corner of my eyes.

"What, Sasuke," I teased, standing up, "Gonna miss me?"

"You can stand up?" he scowled.

"I just wanted to annoy the hell out of you," I grinned mischievously, to which he narrowed his eyes to. He began walking out, but I stopped him.

"Sasuke," I called out dead-pan and he turned around, "You're going to find some people, eh?" He just nodded nonchalantly and stared at me with a void expression.

"Tell me where you're going to find them at," I sighed. _'What am I doing? Damn… I don't wanna leave him, but I have to report back to Pein.'_

"Suigetsu from the Northern Hideout, Karin from the Eastern Hideout, and Juugo from the Southern Hideout," He said, his expression not changing.

"You're getting them in that specific order?"I questioned, not exactly knowing why I even cared, to be honest. He grunted his signature 'hn' and walked out of the door, not caring one bit. _'Eesh, harsh,'_ I rolled my eyes.

I ran to Orochimaru's room, trying to find the map of all the hideouts, so the Akatsuki can locate infiltrate them with quiet ease. The map was laid out on the countertop, so I quickly snatched it, stuffed it into my backpack, and ran out of the base.

'_Damn, I miss the Akatsuki, but I think I'll miss the idiot as well,'_ I was surprised that I would actually miss him. _'Maybe I'll just miss the arguments'_

* * *

The current Akatsuki base was close, but well hidden, so I only had to run for half the day. I stopped at the waterfall and walked behind it. There was a small cavern there, with a big rock in the middle. I performed the specific hand signs and the rock split open, showing enough space for one person to fit in it.

"Katsumi, un" You heard a certain obnoxious blonde call out, "You're not dead…..yet" I twitched slightly at the comment.

"Some people just say hi," I sighed exasperatedly, "but no, you have to go and comment that someone's not dead yet."

"I miss you too, un," The blonde artist rolled his eyes sarcastically. I shrugged it off and began walking to Pein's room.

"Pein," I heard Konan's voice.

"Yes?" The leader's voice was low and soft.

"Katsumi's here," she gestured to me, smiling.

"Yes, please have a seat," The leader pointed at a seat in front of him. I just nodded an did as told.

"Leader-sama, I have a map of the hideout's geographical locations," I stated, handing him the map.

"Very well," Pein chuckled, "Is there anything else you would like to say?"

"Orochimaru is dead,"

"Who did the deed?"

"Sasuke tried, but I had to save him in the end." I sighed as Konan giggled.

"Good," Pein smirked, "Is that all?"

"Not really," I sighed, "Sasuke is forming a team to track down Uchiha Itachi."

"That is Itachi's personal problems," Pein added with his eyes closed, "There is nothing the Akatsuki can do for it."

"I'm very well aware of that, but I was wonder…………" my voice began to trail off in the end, wondering whether I should ask or not.

"You want to be with him, don't you?" Konan chimed in. _'Not in that way……..'_

"Yea, but not in that way," I replied sheepishly, "I want to see the other people's techniques. If _the_ Uchiha prodigy handpicked them, they _must_ be of some use, right?"

"Katsumi," Konan gestured me to follow her and I knew what was going to happen. She dragged me to her room and sat down on her bed.

"You have a thing for him, huh?" She questioned with a sly smirk.

"No," I growled, "He's an ass."

"Then why follow him?"

"Like I said….to steal techniques."

"What kind of techniques?" Her smirk got wider. I twitched, wondering what was going on in her mind.

"Forget you," I scowled.

"You never smiled before, Katsumi," Konan suddenly got all serious and motherly.

"And?" I questioned like the rebellious person I was.

"I'm sure that you would look gorgeous if you did," She grinned, "Not that you already aren't."

"Feh," I sighed, "I don't really care about my appearance."

"For someone who doesn't care, you're probably one of the most beautiful kunoichis," she commented.

"And deadly," I added with a shrug, "I'm gonna go now."

"Good luck."

"Hn, sure."

**So…….how was the chapter so far? Good………or bad? I'm asking for at least 4 reviews to continue onto the next chapter……which I'm going to have SO much fun writing, since I'm going to make Katsumi meet Karin. CATFIGHT! Lol.**

**I don't really support SasuSaku….. -.-" that was random.......... i think NaruSaku is better, cuz Naruto's been liking her since forever and Sasuke doesn't give a shit. You tell me what's better :D**

**() ()**

(___)o


	10. Chapter 10

**For all you Sasuke fangirls………..i'm just going to say that you'll LOOOOVE this chapter :D I hope u r&r! I was originally supposed to upload it after 4 reviews, but I got excited about this :D**

'_By now, Uchiha must be at the Eastern Hideout, picking up some Karin girl' _I thought as I leapt from tree to tree, now about in one mile's range of the hideout.

_**Rustle **_I turn to the bush where the noise was erupting from. A familiar figure walked nonchalantly out of the bush and stared at me coldly.

"Sasuke-san," an unfamiliar voice called out. The Uchiha just glanced over at the white haired boy that had pointy tooth.

"Katsumi," I smirked.

"Suigetsu," He held out his hand with a grin. I simply ignored his hand and turned to the Uchiha.

"The next is Karin, eh?" Sasuke just simply nodded with a 'hn' and continued walking to the Eastern base.

* * *

The rest of the way was nothing but occasional perverted looks from Suigetsu and scowls from Sasuke.

"Ah," The shark-like guy sighed, "Finally! We're here!" He grinned. I emphatically rolled my eyes and followed Sasuke closer to the base. We walked up to the hideout's door, acting as if we did this every day. When we got to the door, I tried kicking it down. _Tried._

'_Damn weakness'_

"This is how it's done," Suigetsu picked up his large sword and swung it at the door with a great deal of force. The door immediately fell on the door and we were hit with the musty smell of death. Uchiha walked forward, followed my me and Suigetsu, glaring ahead.

"It's Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Help us!"

"Didn't he kill Orochimaru?"

"Our savior!"

The Uchiha turned to the prisoners, their faces suddenly filled with worry. He suddenly swung his katana, cutting the lock. The prisoners just looked at him wide-eyed before starting to crowd around, trying to escape.

"What are you doing?!" and aggravated girl with ugly red hair and glasses proclaimed.

"You're coming with us," Sasuke said, unfazed by her outburst.

"What do you want?" Her voice suddenly quieted, blush on her cheeks. I just lightly groaned, knowing that this was another fangirl of his, "Um…..follow me."

I rolled my eyes and followed Sasuke, who was following her._ 'What a total fangirl……I swear, if she annoys me, I'll just rip off her little head.'_

"Hey Katsumi," The shark-like guy grinned at me evilly. I cocked my head to the side, cueing me to continue, "What's up with you and Sasuke?" I twitched and stopped at the tracks. I whirled around and glared at him, making his smirk even wider.

"I wasn't asking it like _that,_" He chuckled, "But _you_ think so."

"Oh trust me, I don't think so," I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, "He's just an arrogant jerk that cares only about himself."

"Talking about him……." Suigetsu stared past my shoulders, "Where is he again?" I whirled around for the second time, only to be greeted by darkness. I growled, getting more irritated as the time passed.

"Wait," I spoke calmly, trying to locate his chakra. I pointed to the hall on the right and walked off into the dimness. Suigetsu followed me like an obedient puppy. _'For once, I'm the superior one'_ I chuckled at the irony. Suigetsu just looked at me if I've lost my sanity.

Following the faint trail of chakra, I came upon a locked door. I put my ears on the door, stealthily like the assassin I was.

"Sasuke-kun," The red haired girl purred, "Leave the stupid Suigetsu and that slut." I growled dangerously, hearing what she said about me.

"Suigetsu," I commanded, "Knock this door………._now._" I was obviously infuriated by that Karin chick.

"My pleasure," He grinned his toothy grin. With a swing of the Zanbato, the door fell, only to reveal the red-haired girl cuddling with a very uncomfortable Sasuke. Almost immediately after I saw the little scene, Karin instantly jumped up, blush covering her whole face.

"Oooh, look what we found," I teased with a smirk playing at my lips.

"What does it look like to you?!" She screamed, a little frantic.

"Rape," I stated bluntly with an evil smile.

"W-what?!" The girl exploded, infuriated and flushed.

"R. A—"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID, YOU DAMN BITCH. GOD I HATE YOU!"

"Thanks, I hate you too," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, good," Karin spat at my amused figure, "You're such a slut!" I twitched, '_I don't even know her and she's ……….damn bitch.'_

"Excuse you?" I mused, "You're the damn girl that's all over your Sasuke-_kun _ and you call _me_ the slut? It's so funny that it's rather pitiful, isn't it?"

"WHAT?! YOU A—"

"Stop," Sasuke said calmly, immediately shutting her up.

"I did nothing! I was just trying to give a point," Karin stubbornly pointed out.

"You can't point on something that doesn't exist," I replied wryly.

"Bitch," She growled, "What's wrong with you?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You heard right, you,"

"And exactly what did _I_ do?!"

"Talk to me,"

"YOU STARTED TALKING TO ME FIRST Y—"

"Karin," Sasuke growled getting very irritated.

"Ok," She muttered, knowing that it was time to stop, "stupid girl." I simply rolled my eyes and snarled.

"Let's go to a hot spa," Suigetsu stated suddenly, unaware of all the tension in the air.

"We need to get Juugo," Sasuke solemnly stated.

"Woah!" The aquatic guy's eyes immediately popped, "J-juugo?" The Uchiha just nodded with his signature 'hn'

"Okay," Suigetsu sighed, "There's a hot spring along the way." The Uchiha seemed to think about it for a while and finally said 'fine.'

"Good" Suigetsu smirked, seeming like he had a devious plan.

* * *

Like the Uchiha had agreed on, we were at a spa, much to my dismay. I had no intention of bathing with a bunch of other beings. Karin, on the other hand, seemed _pretty_ enthusiastic. Suigetsu looked like he was going to plan something rather terrible. I sighed as I massaged my head.

"Miss," the lady behind the counter, "How many people?"

"Four," I replied, bored.

"Will that be one room or the public tubs?" The cashier asked, a little too enthusiastically.

"I'd rather not be here," I grumbled too quietly for her to hear.

"Huh?" She said, obviously not hearing me.

"We'll take the public tubs," Sasuke interrupted, trying to get somewhere.

"Oh, please follow her," The cashier said, pointing to a maid that blushed at the sight of Sasuke. I sighed, a little pissed.

The maid lead me and Karin to the girl's room and the boy's to the other tubs. I scowled the continuously and Karin slipped into the water, sighing as she did. The other girls glared at me with possibly…….jealousy?

"Her hair is so damn pretty,"

"I know,"

"And her boobs are just perfect,"

"Damn, I bet she has guys all over her,"

"I'm so jealous,"

I sighed, trying to calm myself down and not tackle them. I barely noticed that Karin had gotten out of the hot tub. She walked over the barrier, separating the different sexes. With a happy smile, she pressed her eyes in a hole on the wall and sighed dreamingly.

* * *

Needless to say, I stayed there for only several minutes and decided that the heat wasn't good for my head. I got out of the hot tub, trying to hide what was left of my dignity.

I walked to the shower room and threw my ninja outfit on. I walked, aggravated that they had to take me to such an annoying place, to the room that we had rented for the night.

I looked around the room, having nothing else to do. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms around my slender waist.

I swerved around only to find….

A pair of warm lips on my own. I pushed the person that had kissed me, only to see that it was the Uchiha.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled in a hushed tone.

"Nothing," He said, pulling me closer. _'Why am I not pushing back……am I enjoying this?'_ I cuddled closer to him and looked into his deep onyx eyes. For the second time, he pressed his lips against mine. I put my arms around his neck, deepening our kiss.

'_What…….AM I DOING?!_' I thought frantically as I enjoyed this kiss. I felt his tongue licking my lips, but I held it shut, playing with his hormones. He growled, with startled me, making me gasp, and letting him slip his tongue in my mouth.

"I knew it!" Suigetsu ran in, grinning. Karin was just standing there, red with embarrassment.

"Hah," I chuckled, immediately kicking into my acting, "I was just practicing, to make my acting better, and he was just helping me." I lied expertly with a smirk.

"YOU ARE A SLUT!!!!" Karin suddenly exploded.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, regaining composure.

"Fine." I growled, still awkward with the little moment.

**That……..was interesting, wasn't it? I didn't have the kiss planed out, but I the chapter was too short so I had to add something………..o.o"**

**REVIEW!**

**Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Late….VERY late update due to something I like to call…..school -.-" and being sick :'( poor little me! Well anyways, during this time, I read this awesome fanfic called Love is a Lie. It's about the Akatsuki falling for an OC character. Seriously, check it out. So therefore, I think I want to start an Akatsuki story, since we all know that it's the bomb, but I don't know if I should…….. maybe I should finish this one first….PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR AWESOME OPINIONS! Okayyy onwards!**

* * *

Well wasn't that just great. Here we are, walking down a dirt road, getting someone that _loves_ to kill. Oh, wait, let's not forget that the Uchiha brat had stolen my first kiss……okay, first _real_ kiss. My face turned the color of a tomato as I thought about this little event. Isn't life just dandy? _'I think we need a hideout… yes, that would be nice.'_ I said deep in thought.

_**Wham!**_

Due to my little thoughtful moment, I tripped on a rock. Yes, me, one of the most deadly kunoichis tripped….on a small rock. I growled and cursed at the rock, only to get a bunch of stares.

"Aren't you supposed to be a _ninja_?" Suigetsu mused.

"Shut it," I grumbled, obviously pissed and embarrassed, "Shit face."

"What?" I hit a nerve on the shark boy.

"Yeah, you heard me," I smirked, trying to aggravate him further, though not knowing what good that would do.

"Why you," He growled," You're lucky you're pretty……..and strong." He barely whisper the latter in fear.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved my hand in the empty air, "Let's all worship me now." I rolled my eyes and smirked at the gang.

"Do you have to piss everyone of, slut?" You can only guess who said that.

"Yes," I grinned sadistically, "Yes I do."

"Let's move on," Sasuke sighed, tired of me provoking everyone every thirty seconds.

"Wait," I stopped them abruptly, "We need an official hideout."

Every pair of eyes watched me curiously, waiting for an explanation. Okay, Sasuke was glaring, Karin was giving me a dirty look, and Suigetsu was the only one looking slightly curious. I ignored the two haters and started with my clarification.

"Listen," I took a deep breath, "We need a place to sleep, eat, and store power sufficiently. We also need a place to train, keep all our weapons, and relax. We can't just walk around without a place to rest, or just sleep on the floor all the time—it's bad for your back. There are also chances that we could get stronger if we get a hideout that we can stay in for a time being. I'll take care of that." I gasped for breath after the long explanation.

"That was the longest sentence you said," Suigetsu grinned, liking the plan.

"And exactly _how_ are _you_, a weak ass bitch, gonna do that?" Karin smirked as she questioned my powers over people.

"Talking about yourself, eh?" I smirked my awful sadistic smirk as I watched her gape at me with hate.

"Katsumi," Sasuke growled, gaining back his authority (which he never had) that he had in the group, "Fine. Where's it going to be?" I flipped open my backpack as if I've practiced this so many times before. I expertly flipped open a map.

"Okay, I think there's a house that I think we can use there," I pointed to a location around the area we were in, "The house if fairly big, with four master bedrooms and is clearly isolated. It's near Amegakure, where the Akatsuki leader resides, so if we really run into trouble, I can just run into Amegakure and get back-up." I took a deep breath and looked at the group.

"You're smarter than you seem," Suigetsu grinned as my left eye twitched in annoyance. I muttered an 'asshole' and turned to the rest.

"Good luck with whatever crap," Karin seemed pissed that I had the spot light right now and that Sasuke was paying me more attention.

"Sasuke," I turned to the 'leader', who was deep in thought about god-knows-what.

"What?" He scowled, "Whatever." The Uchiha brat seemed annoyed that I was the one who thought about the idea and was finding out a way to achieve it. Hey, you don't get to be in the Akatsuki for no reason, you know! I smiled, knowing that his 'whatever' can be easily translated into a 'good job.' Wait…..did I just say that I smiled? _Smiled?_ I never smile. NEVER. Ever since the death of my clan, I've stopped smiling. The closest thing that I had next to a smile was a cruel grin, but never ever a smile. Shall I emphasize that? NEVER EVER IN TEN YEARS HAVE I EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER SMILED. The little Help-Uchiha-Avenge-His-Clan posse stared at my shocked form.

"What the hell is it now," Karin growled, "You bipolar asshole."

"I…..smiled," I touched my lips out of pure surprise. I was still in my daze, but I a loud laugh snapped me out of it.

"You looked like you say a ghost," Suigetsu laugh hysterically, holding his sides. I narrowed me eyes viciously at him.

"I haven't smiled in ten years," I sighed, "Oh, wait make that 'I haven't smiled in two minutes' now."

"Are you gonna go now?" I saw the Uchiha trying to hold on an emotionless face and forced a smirk that was appearing on his lips away.

"I didn't know that you wanted me gone so badly," I said with a childish pout. What's wrong with me? I never act like this! This is really pissing me off to no ends. I have to admit, even though I had to listen to listen to Karin's IQ-dropping rants, I was actually happy here. Happier than how I've been for a while (as in a damned decade). The question was, why? Remembering the hideout problem, I snapped back into reality and grabbed my bag. I fumbled through my personal things until I found four miniature maps. I bit my thumb so some blood would come out and circled the area that the base was going to be in. I then oh-so-professionally tossed the pieces of papers at the three who are staring at me like I was a freak show. Isn't that just lovely?

"What?" I spat, glaring that the _lovely_ company I had.

"You seem different, Katsumi-chan," Suigetsu smirked evilly, "Maybe it was because of that hot make-out session with Sasuke here." I noticed that Sasuke visibly twitched and looked like he could strangle Suigetsu any moment now. I just half sighed and growled. Weird combination indeed. Joy, I was _just_ forgetting about that and now shark boy (does that make Karin lava girl?) had to remind me about that unfortunate little event.

"Go to the area marked on the map," I pointed out, trying to avoid his question, "And I think I'll be done by the time you get that Juugo guy." With that, I sprinted off to the designated area.

* * *

I observed the house that I had bought off with the money I stole from Kakuzu. Boy, wasn't he furious? And Hidan was telling him to shut up or else he would sacrifice him to his so-called god. Remembering all the good times, I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, while remembering the moments that my beloved Akatsuki members and I had……before they all decided to fall dead like flies, that is. I chuckled at the thought of them as flies and walked around the house/hideout. The area it was located in was decent. It was nicely secluded, but not too suspicious. It was a rather roomy house with big glass windows and a nice, polished hardwood floor. I walked over to the hallway that had the rooms in it and wondered why I never smiled before. Oh wait, maybe it's because I witnessed my parents death, oh I don't know. I chuckled at the fact that I could still be so funny while being depressed.

The first room that I walked into had disgusting pink walls and girly furniture in it. I gagged, knowing exactly who to give this room to. The next room down the hall was a sky blue with a calming aura to it. _'I think I'll let Juugo have this room.'_ The room across from Juugo's was painted dark blue, looking quite like water. Wouldn't Suigetsu looove this? The room directly next to Suigetsu's was painted in a gloomy obsidian color. I quickly ran out into the last room to check out what color it was. The walls were painted in orange and lime green paint. Orange. And. Green. Yes, you heard me right. I decided that I would make Sasuke sleep here, just for the heck of it. I grinned, proud of my terrible little decision. I skipped back to my gloomy room and decided that I needed some color in here. I mean come one, everything was black in here.

I threw my bag onto the raven black comforter and shuffled through it until I found what I wanted—an animal summoning scroll. I bit my thumb for the second time today and pressed it on the scroll causing a loud poof. I looked through into the smoke and found my trustful phoenix that I always used for delivering things to the leader or Konan. I started petting it and took out a piece of scrap paper and pen.

_Hey Konan,_

_Okay, for heads up, I've been travelling with the Uchiha and his evil minions. I have to admit, it's not that bad. Okay, this Karin girl is a serious bitch and Suigetsu is just a prick, but it's fun to get on their nerves. I've also learned that Karin can track chakra for long distances and if you bite into her (ew?) you can heal. Yes, it's rather gross. Anyways, Suigetsu can turn into water…….which I find really creepy. That's coming from a girl that can turn your soul into stars. Ironic, huh? Okay, the real reason why I'm writing this letter is because I found a good hideout for us next to Amegakure, but there's one TIIINY problem. You see, my room is all black and is terribly gloomy. So, therefore, I'm requesting these simple things all in white:_

_-bed (the whole set)_

_-vanity_

_-closet_

_-chair_

_-shelf_

_The bathroom is fine, since it's black and white. Can you send these with some of Pein's spies, since I really don't want to end up killing some delivery guy—it would get blood on my beautiful property. Oh, you must be wondering how I got the money for this! One word—Akatsuki's money whore…….okay, that was three words, but I'm writing in ink, so whatever._

_And I'm in need for some Konan therapy. Meet me in Amegakure's hospital around lunch time. I need to buy some medicine anyways. Lately, I've noticed that I can't keep up my bad ass girl act for as long as I could before. Well, tell you about it later! :D_

_ Your lovely little "sister", Katsumi Kurayami_

I reread the letter, making sure that I wasn't missing anything important. With an approving nod, I tied the parchment to Yuriko, my delivery phoenix.

"Bring this to Konan, okay?" I gently whispered. Yes, I can be gentle! Shocker, isn't it? The bird dutifully nodded and took off. I checked the time and noticed that it was eleven, around lunch time. Time to see Konan!

* * *

I was familiar with Amegakure, since I've been here to visit Konan quite a lot. I expertly wove my way through the crowd and found myself at the hospital in a matter of minutes. I looked into the waiting room and found the blue haired chick I was looking for.

"Konan!" I waved as she looked up to me and smiled.

"Here's some medicine," She tossed me three bags of product……three VERY big bags. Big and heavy. Lucky for me, I managed to catch all of them and mouthed a thanks to her.

"Let's go shopping," Konan smirked, "You might need some things." I noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual Akatsuki cloak, but instead a fish-net top and a black flowing skirt that reached to the middle of her calf.

"Shopping and talking," I thought out loud, "I guess it's some girl time?" Konan just smirked and nodded. What's with all the bad guys and smirks?!

* * *

Let's just say that the marketplace and Katsumi weren't a very good combination. I _may_ be a deadly assassin, a skilled ninja, an unbelievably actress, and a decent medic, but I was _not_ a shopper. I almost killed an old lady, scared a three year old, and threatened to burn down a shop……..all in a measly fifteen minute.

"So?" Konan asked, walking to the clothing shops, "What's up?" Wow, that sure was casual for two S-ranked criminals.

"I think I've changed," I furrowed my eyebrows as we entered a gigantic clothing shop with everything from toddler apparel to aging, old lady clothing.

"How so?" She asked as we walked over to the juniors section.

"I guess that I feel happier," I sighed, looking through racks of dress, "Konan?" The blue haired kunoichi turned to me.

"Why the hell are we looking at dresses?"

"You need one."

"Why?"

"Every girl needs at least one dress for occasions,"

"Occasions like?"

"Let's say you met a cute guy that you wanted to impress." I chocked on the air that was in my throat at the time and stared at Konan as if she said the sky was falling down.

"I'm not interested in guys," I huffed and glared at her.

"I didn't know you swing that way," She smirked, while her eyes looked bored.

"Not what I was saying," I growled. Konan was my best friend, but she sure had a way to get on my nerves, "I'm saying that I don't give a crap for anyone."

"that's what I thought about myself too," Konan looked ahead dreamily, "until I realized that I loved Pein. I remember the first time—" I plugged my ears, not wanting to hear the rest, growling like a pissed dog. Konan just smirked at me, signaling that she was going to shut up.

"I think that this dress would look good on you," She motioned over to a dress that was a cross between vampire and Lolita. It was a black, white and red dress with a goth-like vibe to it, with a tube top. The dress was obsidian, with a split in the middle, showing a white cloth with some subtle frill on the top of it. There was also a shoelace like design on top of the bust, connecting the black fabric to the other side of it. In the middle was a big red belt that accentuated the waist and bust. I looked over the dress carefully. I had to admit, it was really pretty.

"It's nice," I smiled and thought about getting the accessories to go with it. A red stiletto would be nice, with some red earrings and fishnet gloves. Sweeeet. As if Konan were reading my mind, she held up a gorgeous pair of red stilettos with one hand and held kunai designed earrings in the other.

"I know you," She smirked and tossed it at me. I grinned and walked over to the glove section. I looked over the shelves filled with gloves. Who would have thought that there would be so many gloves in this world? There were gloves of every color and shape……and there was one pair of exactly what I was looking for. It was a fishnet glove with a rose design on it. I smirked and grabbed it.

"So you _are_ a shopper," Konan chuckled and lead me to the checkout. I just rolled my eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

I groaned as I plopped down on the couch and closed my eyes. Today was exhausting. I think this was worse than some of the missions I get. Too many pushy old ladies trying to get sales and sluts walking around, thinking that they're all that. Not to mention……too many hormone charged males! I had to admit though, it was not all useless. I got ten towels, five bottles of shampoo, two bottles of conditioner, one bottle of hairspray, food that could last for at least a week, spare kunais, a set of shirkens, some senbon needles, five first aid kits, some clothing, and uhh……other necessities.

As soon as I was very close to falling asleep, the door opened and my peace was disturbed by none other than the minions.

"KATSUMI-CHAN!"

"Shut up, Suigetsu," A female voice hissed, "You'll cause a racket."

"Both of you, shut the fuck up," I spat, glaring at them for making such noise, "Karin, you get the pink room, Juugo, you get the sky blue one, Suigetsu, you get the midnight blue room, and Sasuke…….yours will be the one that's left." I sighed as I got up and the little posse were looking at me with mixed expressions. Sasuke seemed the same as always—annoyed, pissed. Suigetsu was grinning. Karin was twitching. The orange haired boy, probably Juugo, just smiled politely. I think I'm going to like this guy. He was definitely the nicest out of Uchiha's evil minions.

I walked into the room and jumped into my comfortable bed—now white with black flower prints. I sighed and quickly fell asleep. Seriously, how can simple shopping get someone so tired? When you're shopping with Konan, anything's possible.

* * *

**This is so far, the longest chapter I wrote! It's making up for my VEEERY late update. I was wondering whether I should start an Akatsuki story……..PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME ADVICE, WISE ONES! Hehehe You know the drill, click the little green button and REVIEW! :D thank you! Now, you may hug one of the Akatsuki members……just avoid Zetsu if you don't want to get eaten o.o"**

**Oh, have any of you heard of……**

**Morning Musume (Japanese girl band)**

**House of Nights Series (book)**

**Wicked Lovely (book)**

**Ikimono Gakari (Japanese band)**

**SID (Japanese band)**

**YUI (singer)**

**These are some of my favorite things :D okeeee RANDOM**

**Oh, also, read Love is a Lie. It's a fanfic about our lovely Akatsuki! It's in my favorite stories…….Seriously, it's the bomb! Okay, now I shall go! RATE OR ELSE…..**

**Deidara: She'll blow you up, un.**

**Naomi (me): I'm not you!**

**Hidan: Jashin sama will fucking have you!**

**Naomi: Shut up with your religion.**

**Hidan: What the fuck did you fucking say about my fucking religion?**

**Naomi: -.-" calmness…..**

**Kakuzu: Shuttup Hidan *drags him away***

**Sasori: You annoying brats. I need some quiet.**

**Naomi: OKAY, EVERYONE OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Konbanwa! Watashi wa Naomi-desu! Ogenki desuka? Watashi wa genki desu! Ahhh, felt japanesey today. Translation: good evening (since it's 6 here) My name is Naomi! How are you? I'm fine! Lol. I lack Japanese skills. I hope you like this chappy. I thought that it was okay. I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY want to do an Akatsuki story. GAAAH. But I need at least 6 people's inputs. I mean, would you guys read it if I made one? Oh yea, and anyone have a request? Anyone? I really wanna right a one-shot, but I don't know on who. Check out my profile for the descriptions of who I would right a one-shot for ;) I see people doing disclaimers in every story………….so………..**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Naruto? If I did, the Akatsuki would be alive and they would rule. Karin and Sakura would be poor lonely souls. Oh wait, they already are! HAH! Sorry, Karin and/or Sakura lovers. **

* * *

_There was the blinding bright light in my sleep. _'Does that mean I'm dead?'_ I started to panic. I squinted, trying to squint and see beyond that damned brightness. After my eyes had (finally) adjusted to the terrible light, I saw a figure there—wavy blonde hair, purple eyes, and clothed in white. It seemed like an angel at first sight, so I _must_ be dead, right? Wrong. This lady was……..my mother. I stared at her with my mouth slightly open out of shock. _

"_Darling," She smiled and took me in a warm embrace, "My little Sumi." She was referring to my old nickname._

"_I'm..dead," I spoke, still in awe._

"_No," my mom sighed, "You're still asleep."_

"_Then…..how?"_

"_All you need to do is think of me," she pointed to where my heart would be, "because I'm still there."_

My beautiful dream was interrupted by one of the foulest sounds in the world. I take that back, _the_ most gruesome sound in the whole world.

"KATSUMI!" Karin's scream echoed through my peaceful (rather…it _was_) room. I sleepily rubbed my eyes and ran them over to the drawer next to my bed. Perfect, there was a kunai on there. I snatched the kunai and threw it at the obviously aggravated Karin, just enough to graze her cheek and let some blood drip. Not enough to stain my beautiful floor, though.

"Y-y-you," She trembled with anger, and perhaps fear.

"Me what?" I spat, glaring at her from my cozy bed. Seriously, she needs to cool down. She just invaded my personal space.

"Bitch," She spat angrily, "You think you're all that, don't you? Doing anything you want, killing whoever you want" After she said that, I decided to tone her annoying voice out and fix my oh-so knotted hair. I have to look at least presentable when I go outside. Karin just continued ranting, unknown of my utter boredom, about how I stole her Sasuke. Well, isn't that just excellent? I flipped my blanket off and slowly walk to the bathroom, still ignoring the red head's little protest. After nonchalantly slamming the door in her face, I walked over to the sink. _'Jet black straight hair, deep purple eyes that people just looove, and that annoyed expression. Yup, it's still me'_ I chuckled at myself. How can I be so funny while being seriously annoyed? I turned the faucet gently. Yeah, I can be gentle. Quite a shocker isn't it? Did you know that I'm also cabaple of loving? No, then I guess you're right—I don't love and I never will. Okay, enough of this melancholic moment.

I took the bottle of toothpaste of the self and grabbed my obsidian toothbrush as well. Unscrewing the bottle cap, I sighed. Really, seeing Karin in the beginning of the morning _really_ wasn't the greatest way to start my day. I dabbed a little of the minty green toothpaste onto my toothbrush and began brushing. Well, wasn't that predictable?

* * *

I opened the door only to see that read haired bitch looking through my drawer. Oh hell. She's going to die now. I coughed emphatically to indicate that I was here. She swiftly turned around with a small stick in her hand. To be specific, my flute. To be truthful, the look on her face was priceless.

"You fucked up nosy bitch," I growled, pulling the kunai that had previously grazed her cheek out of the wall and slowly walked toward her. "You should know not to touch others things," I smirked, putting the kunai skillfully at her throat. Being an Akatsuki assassin makes me rather professional at art of murder.

"What's so important about this anyways," She smirked, holding up the flute, and trying to not look afraid. That's right, _trying._ I let the dark chakra swiftly slip out of my fingers to strangle her. The darkness immediately went to her neck and started choking her.

"Y-you b-bitch," She gasped, trying to get air. From behind me, I heard footsteps coming into the room. Then, the door clicked and opened to reveal a pissed Sasuke and a twitching Suigetsu.

"Yes?" I smiled sweetly at them, acting if Karin wasn't slowing being deprived of her life.

"Let her go," Sasuke commanded, with his 'I-am-your-ruler' tone. I rolled my eyes and dropped the pathetic girl. Really, she's a terrible ninja.

"Sasuke," The idiot cooed, while blushing.

"Excuse me while I puke," I rolled my eyes emphatically.

"Just know that I saved you because I need you."

"W-w-what? I didn't know that you felt that way," The fan-girl stuttered, oblivious that he meant that she was his pawn.

"Karin," I sighed, "He doesn't mean it like that."

"What, bitch? Why do you have to ruin my moments?"

"First of all, Sasuke can't love," I smirked.

"Ye—"

"If he somehow, by the greatest miracle, learned that oh-so important life skill, he still won't love a pathetic little being like you."

"Why you b—"

"And even if you _weren't_ pathetic, which as we all know, is a terrible lie, you're would still be on my hate list."

"Don't act li—"

"And you know, it's _vewy_ bad to be in my hate list," I pouted cutely.

"Damn," Suigetsu inhaled deeply, after watching us like a tennis match, "Is this how girls converse?"

"No Suigetsu," I smirked, "That's how _I_ converse."

"So you're not a girl?" I twitched as he smirked, dragging his eyes up and down my body, "Cuz you sure look like one."

"Keep a picture, it takes longer," I rolled my eyes and exhaled.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke commanded, "Where's Juugo?"

"He's still asleep,"

"Go wake him." With a simple nod, Suigetsu disappeared out of the doorway, _my_ door.

"Now yo—" The egotistical Uchiha began.

"Wait," I stopped him by covering his mouth, as if we were ambushed. He pried my fingers off his lips and glared at me. "Get out of my room," I stated rather bluntly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"……"

"Is that a yes?"

"Fine," He grumbled and trudged out of my room. Yes, I'm very possessive, live with it. I smiled, knowing that I just had a beautiful victory.

"Bitch," A familiar, too familiar, red head spat. I almost forgot that she was there.

"You too," I growled at her. The hatred I had to the Uchiha was definitely not the same hatred I had to Karin. I mean, come on, she makes him seem like a damned saint! Karin, knowing that I would rip her to shreds if I didn't, immediately walked out of the room, with a string of profanities following her. Really, I wonder who's really in charge here, Sasuke, or me?

* * *

"You want me to………WHAT?!" I exploded at the one of the last two Uchihas. If he kept pissing me off, there might only be one left.

"Seduce guys from Koi-village," He stated matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"They have a scroll,"

"So?"

"It's a scroll of darkness." I blinked in astonishment that he would try to get a scroll that only _I_ could control.

"What's the catch?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"No catch," He avoided eye contact with me, but I swear, I saw a slight blush on his cheeks. Oh, wait, it was evening, so everything seemed red. "We're here," He pointed out, regaining his composure.

"Now I have to act like a slut."

"You want the scroll, don't you?" He raised one perfect eyebrow. Oh wait, perfect? Heh, yeah right.

"How did you know?"

"You were talking in your sleep about it," I blushed a deep scarlet. I was….talking about the scroll in my sleep?

_The scroll was right there in my reach. Yes, the scroll of Darkness, the most prized possession of the Kurayami's. Too bad some bandits took it after the ANBU, of Konoha, may I add, destroyed all the bit of happiness I had. Okay, that was a bit of a lie. I reached for the scroll, and suddenly, it disappeared._

"_Damn, I _will_ get the damned scroll of Darkness," I muttered under my breath._

Oh, right. I was dreaming. But wait, if I was dreaming, then how did he hear…..unless………HE CAME INTO MY ROOM! Oh boy, he's toast.

"Oi," I glared at Sasuke, "how did you hear me?" I noticed that he was twitching a little. Hah, caught red-handed.

"I was going to return this to you," He tossed me my moon necklace. I felt my neck and noticed that it was bare. When did I lose that? Oh, right, Karin had yanked it off.

"Why in the middle of the night," I smirked, trying to tease him, "Sasuke-_koi_" His right eye slightly twitched.

"We'll be staying at that hotel," He stated, monotone as always. He pointed to a rather grand hotel.

"Why?" I grumbled. Okay, grand hotel equals snobby girls equal Sasuke's snobby fangirls. Do the math.

"Nobody likes a poor slut," He smirked, referring to the plan for me to look like some whore. I twitched slightly and sighed. Really, what kind of damned plan was that? Is he trying to get me raped? Oh, wait, that won't happen since I would probably kill those damned perverts.

* * *

"Hey baby," A seductive voice cooed in my ear. Right, how did this happen? Let's just say that after we got to the hotel, Karin bought a room, Suigetsu took me to look for skanky outfits, and Sasuke was doing Kami-knows-what. Then, what do they do? They drop me off in a local tea shop, all donned in my new skanky as hell outfit. Okay, it wasn't _that _bad, but since this whole pathetic excuse for a mission was Sasuke's idea, I'll just pretend that it's terrible.

I looked up from drinking me tea to meet the bluest of blue eyes ever. There was a guy, probably about nineteen, at the oldest. His eye was a deep indigo and his eyes matching that. His attire was very casual—a loose sweatshirt and a pair of khaki shorts. Oh, and there was also this perverted version of the Cheshire cat's grin plastered on his face.

"Hi," I smiled seductively, trying to stick to the plan. I wanted the scroll so badly that I would do _anything_ for it. Anything. Okay, that's not exactly true, but you get the point.

"Haven't seen you around, pretty lady," He casually took a seat across from me. Really, what's with people these days and not asking if they could come into my private space? First Karin, and now this random dude! Okay, I really want—need—the scroll, so I shouldn't complain. But why would Sasuke just send me off to do this crap?

* * *

~~Sasuke's POV~~

"Listen up," I stated to my group sitting in the room. The only reason why I told Katsumi that the scroll was in this town was so that she could be occupied while we discuss about our attack on Itachi. It's not that I don't trust her. Oh, wait, yes I was. I _want_ to trust her, but she's known for lying and manipulating people. Wait, did I say that I _wanted_ to trust her?

"What is it, Sasuke-kun," Karin cooed, which I must admit, is very annoying. Seriously, all these fan-girls are quite depressing. I only need one thing in my life—revenge.

Suigetsu and Juugo looked at me curiously. "Karin, can you find out where Itachi is heading at this moment?"

"I'll try," Her face suddenly got serious and she closed her eyes to concentrate. Suddenly, her eyes perked open, "He's heading north."

"That's snow country," Juugo stated. Snow country is far and it is harsh. Going there isn't the smartest decision.

"We'll wait for them," I sighed. I couldn't wait until I can finally fight him and avenge my clan.

* * *

~~Katsumi's POV~~

This was extremely pointless. That was an understatement. This is bullshit. After an hour of sitting at the local tea shop, talking to some random local teen, this is all I learned:

One: His name is Daisuke Mashiro.

Two: He's eighteen years old, long live freedom. (rolling my eyes)

Three: He has a little brother who's sixteen, a mom, and a dad. Go figure.

Four: He's an extreme pervert, seeing that he couldn't keep his eyes off of me and tried to touch my just ten times.

Five: Koi village is a small village, mainly for the younger people (20s, 30s)

Six: He is a ninja, but a bad one at that. No point in me saying that I'm an S-ranked criminal.

Seven: My eyes are sparkly.

Eight: I didn't like tea at all.

Was there anything about the scroll in my utterly pathetic list? I think not. I'm starting to wonder if the scroll even _is_ here. Sasuke had tricked me. I mean, come on, it doesn't take a genius to figure this out. This town wasn't even a shinobi village, so why would they put anything as valuable as the Darkness scroll in this measly town? Plus, last time I heard about the Dark scroll, it was at some temple in the far east. A deserted temple too—a tomb. A tomb that was impossible to come out of once you get it. To be truthful, I've been knowing that the scroll isn't here, but it didn't hurt to see what they were up to. Damn Sasuke to hell.

"Oi, Katsumi," Daisuke snaked his arms around my waist. I smirked at him and scratched his arm lightly, almost in a teasing way.

"Please," I smirked alluringly, "Daisuke-_koi_, take your arms off me." Boy, I even knew how to turn a guy down nicely, in an act of course.

"Fine," He laughed, "But really, I do wonder if you're tight." He whispered the last part into my ear. Okay, I've had enough I'm out of here. I sipped my tea and sighed.

"I'll be leaving now," I smiled, "Thanks."

"The pleasure's mine." He smirked and watched me leaving the building. It was night now and I could see the stars shining overhead. The stars that were connected to my Kekkei Genkai. Suddenly, I felt a pair of cold hands clamp my nose and mouth.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**OH dear! My poor OC blacked out! How is that? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. I feel like no one except for 2/3 people are reading my stories…… -.-" so not fair. I just finished reading Fragile Eternity :D I hope the sequel will come out soon! **

**My inspirations: The House of Night Series, and many authors on **

**For some reason, the stories on quizilla are mostly suckish qualities………..-.-" I used to write on there, but I quit, cuz I liked fanfiction better. Who wouldn't? plus, the stories on there were……..TERRIBLE. why am I even talking………er typing so much.**

**Okeee………..i'm sugar high! Okay. Ja ne (cya later)**

**Oh yea, I need 5 reviews to continue. Thank chu :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating last week! 'sob' I was working on the Kiba one-shot…….check it out? Or…………..not? Okay, whatever, please read and review! Geex, the weather is all crappy and it's bringing me down. Down. Down. Down. READ NOW :D**

Why must all the bad things happen to me? Out of all the misfortunate, young kunoichis in the world, why me? I couldn't see or hear anything, but I could _feel_ what's going on. I could think as well. It's as if my body has been completely blocking out whatever crap was happening. How truly frustrating. Well, I should remind myself that life never is and never _will_ be fair.

I could feel chakra, a lot of chakra enveloping me, snapping me out of my melancholic moment. The chakra was strong and pretty precise. Immediately, I knew that this was the Uchiha's chakra. He had a lot of it, apparently, to be wasting it on me. Wait, who said that he was using his chakra for _me_? If I could laugh right now, I really would. Oh wait, someone knocked the senses out of me. Literally. Isn't life just beautiful? (And rather unfair). All this intense concentration is killing me brain. I think I'll have a mental sleep now, however you would do that.

* * *

"Katsumi," a cold, distant voice stated. I had to admit, I kind of missed this voice. Wait, what? Am I crazy? This person was the same person that had lied to me about this pathetic excuse for a mission. Gosh, being knocked out must have affected my head.

"What?" I growled and snapped at the same time. As much as I 'missed' this voice, it was extremely annoying. How can someone long for something and the second the find it think it's annoying?

"Wake up," Sasuke replied as monotone as ever. I snapped my eyes open and glared at him, hard. "A thank you would be appreciated," He glared at me—harsh.

"Well, no thank you."

"Hn," His onyx eyes continue tearing into my purple orbs, "I saved your ass." He practically growled, since his little ego was lost. Oh wow, the great Uchiha ran into uncharted territory to chase the Kurayami no Hime! What a story. I rolled my eyes; this was pathetic. I didn't need to thank the Uchiha, since I cared for neither his deflated ego or his leadership.

"My ass didn't need saving," I retorted, huffing and drowning in my prevarication. I mean come on, I was nearly dead, hell yeah I needed saving! But no way was I going to let Uchiha's egotistical self know about any of that.

"Hn," He gave his signature grunt and stared at me. Technically, his eyebrows where furrowed, so it was a glare. Fine Uchiha, if this is how you want it, let the staring contest begin.

* * *

After glaring for what seemed like hours, but was in fact only a mere five minutes, I remembered one very important factor that I wanted to discuss with the brat. Actually, two.

"Listen Sasuke," I sighed, "I have to ask you a few things." His eyebrow quirked, showing that his attention was on me. "First, who was the person that kidnapped me?" I took a deep breath, clearly for effect, "And w—"

"Find out for yourself," He pointed to a dark lump in the corner. That 'lump' started shifting until it was on all twos. The man had silver hair tied into a low ponytail and spectacles on his face. Joy, I thought I ditched Kabuto.

"The hell?" I growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Well my b—"

"Your what?"

"Nothing,"

"Answer me,"

"With which question?"

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"I need revenge for Orochimaru-sama's death,"

"His death doesn't need to be avenged,"

"Yes it does. Orochimaru was the most successful sanin."

"Successful my ass,"

"I'd rather do something else to it."

"Why you st—"

"Katsumi," Sasuke bored, yet aggravated tone called out. I cocked my head to the side to face him. "Let Kabuto go," He said, pointing to my figure almost strangling him.

"Why?" I spat, "You don't give a shit that he tried to freaking kill me?"

"He took the chakra block off you,"

"What's the catch?"

"He's to be set free unharmed," He pointed out oh-so-matter-of-factly. Stupid smart aleck!

"Fine," I dropped the four-eyed assistant of the dead Sannin. How much I wanted to strangle him……

"Thank you," Kabuto grimaced, rubbing his neck gingerly.

"Now leave," I growled.

"Fine," Kabuto replied with a smirk. He _may_ be a psychotic assistant of a crazed Sannin, but that didn't mean that he was stupid. He immediately scrambled to his feet and left with a 'poof'. One problem solved, now the other……

"Sasuke," I commanded as he began walking out the cave, "Come here." I slowly turned around and glared at me. I felt like I could just drown in his never ending obsidian eyes. Stupid hormones! "Why did you have to lie," I sighed. I wished that he could just trust me. Actually, no, that would be a mistake. I saw that the Uchiha heir noticeably stiffened, as if asking this question made him awkward. It's not I'm asking how babies are made, sheesh.

"You're part of the Akatsuki," He stated quite bluntly. No shit, genius! I bet even an academy student would know that I was part of the Akatsuki! Okay, maybe not, but still, goodness!

"So?" I looked at him as if he said something incredible like 'Sasuke can actually love.' Won't that be a shocker?

"_He's_ in the Akatsuki as well," He visibly grimaced. I knew that this was a bad, and painful topic for him, but I _had_ to keep prying. Why? Well, the answer is very well unknown.

"So," I sighed, "you don't trust me?"

"Hn," His signature 'hn' usually meant that he didn't have anything better to say. Was that a good or a bad thing? Like I cared.

"So you don't trust me," I stated. "It's a simple yes or no answer Sasuke, tell me," I stared into his eyes. Wow, they were really mesmerizing……..WHAT?! The chakra block must be messing with my head, yup, that was it.

"Hn," Sasuke appeared to be in deep thought. Really, was a yes or a no that hard? "I trust you," He stared at me with no emotion—typical.

"Really?" I quirked my eyebrows expecting that he would say a big fat no.

"No," A small smirk was tugging at his lips. Then, I did what I wouldn't imagine doing in a thousand—no, a million—years. I pressed my lips onto his and removed it as soon as I could. Why did I do that? It was just my instincts, and I _always_ follow my instincts.

Sasuke's expression was priceless. It was somewhere between a look between being sheepish and aggravated. Again, stupid hormones. I growled, suddenly wishing that I didn't do that.

"Forget this moment ever happened, okay?" I spat at the Uchiha, who looked deep in thought.

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to remember it," His signature smirk was plastered on his features. Then, out of nowhere, I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. It sent a tingly feeling down my whole body. I had to admit, it felt good. As quick as it appeared, it disappeared.

"What was that for?" I smirked sadistically. I noticed that a small blush had crept over the egotistical Uchiha's cheeks.

"That never happened," He growled, obviously regretting that his hormones took over. Gosh, I could almost see the tension in the air.

"An eye for an eye," I stated as I saw Uchiha's eyebrow quirk, "leaves the whole world blind." My smirk grew wider. Uchiha just glared at me with his usual cold glare. Talk about a mood swing. "I could use this against Karin."

"Hn,"

"Do you saw anything besides 'hn?" I rolled my eyes emphatically.

"Hn."

"There we go again,"

"Hn."

"Stop that!"

"Hn," by now, I was pissed. Geez, this brat was such a mood killer. I swear I wanted to strangle him. Won't that be a beautiful sight.

"Where's Suigetsu and them?" I questioned while massaging my temples. If he replied with another 'hn' I'll start to think that he's verbally challenged.

"At the hideout," He stared at the rain outside.

"Why are you with me?" I huffed. As much I loved his company, being with him was tiring.

"Because," He continued his observation of the rain. That was it, just because. He brought me to this dingy cave just because!

"Where am I sleeping?" I felt exhausted; knowing that I couldn't make it to the hideout, I had to have somewhere else to sleep.

"Here,"

"Who would I know that you wouldn't leave me," I smirked rather creepily, "or do something, let's say………inappropriate," I grinned sadistically. He just glared at me, obviously aggravated. "Kidding," I murmured, "Loosen up." Hah, aren't I such a hypocrite. Whatever.

**How was it? Good, bad, terrible? How would I know without you commenting. OMG I FOUND AN IDEA FOR A SEQUEL TO THIS, but I plan to write this to the point where Sasuke kills Danzo, and **_**then**_** start the sequel. I think that in the next chapter…hm……. Well, in a few more chapters, Sasuke will fight Deidara and then after a few more, Itachi. I guess this could stretch on to be 30 or more chapters o.o" Wooooow………….. that's pretty long, in the meantime, let the Akatsuki entertain you!**

**Deidara: Hell no, un.**

**Naomi (me lol): Hell yes.**

**Deidara: No.**

**Naomi: YES!!!**

**Hidan: Will you guys just shut the fuck up, I'm trying to do a mother fucking ritual here.**

**Kakuzu: You and you're stupid religion.**

**Hidan: Don't fucking diss Jashin, you bitch.**

**Kakuzu: You want a fight?**

**Hidan: Bring it.**

**Naomi: And that's the end? -.-" heheehhe**

**REVIEW NOWWWWWW :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! But I hope that this chappy is good enough to make up for it. As you can see, the POVs are different! At school, I just learned about flat characters, round characters, dynamic characters, static characters, and such! Wonder if I could apply it to my stories…………WELL ANYWAYS ENJOY! I ATE TOOOO MUCH CHOCOLATE!**

The hideout was quieter and of course, much more boring without my beloved Sasuke-kun. The only good thing was that that stupid Katsumi wasn't here either. I mean, really! She was such a freaking bitch!

Speaking of the devil, the slut walked into the door. Without a knock, or a simple hello. Oh, who cares for her when the yummy Sasuke-kun is walking in behind her. He had the same cool expression he always held. If only one day, he would proclaim his love for me that I've been knowing…… then we can run off into the sunset together. Leaving that wench behind, we can……….

"I knew you were stupid," An annoying sound rang in my ears, "but I didn't know that you were deaf as well." Katsumi had that sly smirk on her features that I hated with all my heart.

"Fuck off," I growled, offended that she interrupted my amazing daydream about Sasuke……I had to refrain myself from sighing.

Her sly smile dropped, much to my delight, and was replace by a dead-pan look. She glared at me with the coldest glare I've ever seen, "What the hell did I do?"

"You tell me," I huffed.

"I can't tell you something that never existed," the sly smirk was back, "it would be like saying that I rode on a unicorn into the sunset with Sasuke-_kun_" I could tell that she was mocking me with the use of 'kun'. I could see Sasuke-kun's left eye slightly twitch as he regained his amazing composure. "Anyways," She continued with a sigh, "I'll be leaving for the day."

"Why?" Suigetsu asked the ugly raven haired chick. It was sooooooo obvious that he was going to miss her.

"Classified reasons," She winked. It wasn't flirtatious though. It was rather……sadistic and taunting.

"Come on, tell us," The white haired brat whined.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes," The mischievous look on Katsumi-teme's face disappeared and was left with a death glare.

"No," She practically growled; what a stupid animal, "So. See. You. Later." With a death glare at Suigetsu and……was that a glance towards Sasuke? It couldn't be!

"Karin," The man of my dreams spoke with his sexy voice. Man, I loved it when he said my name.

"Yes," I tried maintaining my composure, "What is it, Sasuke-kun?" I saw Suigetsu 'gagging'. Boy was he gonna get it……

"Don't aggravate Katsumi," I was hoping for more…. And I hated how he used his lovely voice to say Katsumi!

"Why?" I was practically fuming, "She's just another stupid, ugly whore!"

"She's pretty hot," Suigetsu was apparently thinking out-loud.

"No!" I screamed, so close to losing it. I mean, she's just another slut! "Her raven black hair is dead and her stupid purple eyes are too cold!" I was going to add 'unlike me who has fiery red hair and gorgeous matching eyes' but was interrupted by someone unexpected.

"Her hair is a beautiful contrast with her skin," Juugo quietly said, "and her eyes add a touch of color to her mysterious self." I was gaping at the duo with my eyes agape. Really? Now all I had was Sasuke to turn to when I was in my times of need.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked for his opinion on Katsumi, "Is she pretty?" He just stared at me with his eyebrow cocked. I swear my heart was swooning by his looks.

"Hn," He just grunted his signature 'hn'. What was that supposed to mean? Goodness!

* * *

Karin was beginning to annoy me to no end, asking me about Katsumi's beauty. Well, she is……..but I need to focus on avenging my clan and nothing else. I must kill Itachi first.

"Suigetsu," I stared at the white haired teen.

"Nani, Sasuke sama?"

"Why aren't you leaving?"

"Cuz, I have a tiiiny question."

"What?"

"Do you like Katsumi?" For such an easy question, I didn't know how to answer to it. Saying yes would be a lie, and saying no…..that wouldn't exactly be the truth. I remained silent.

"Do do, huh?" Suigetsu looked deep in thought. "She's hot an all, but don't you think she's a bit barbaric?"

"Hn"

"Didn't you see how she just chops off people's heads when killing them?"

"Hn,"

"And she can be such a bitch,"

"Yes," I had to agree to that.

"And god, she's annoying!" Suigetsu whined. I was starting to believe that this was a one-sided conversation.

"Yes," Again, I _had_ to agree with this.

* * *

"_Sasuke," Katsumi groaned. I didn't even know why I put up with this girl._

"_What?" I snapped, aggravated. She really know how to get on people's nerves._

"_I'm cold," She smirked. For some reason, I felt like she's trying to annoy me on purpose. I quirked my eyebrows. Of course I was curious about what she had up her sleeves. "Come closer," She smiled her sadistic smile. How much I hate that smile, Kami only knows._

"_No," I sternly told her. That girl needs to know her place._

"_Why not?" She smirked. It's easy for someone to believe that that was the only expression on her face._

"_Fine then," She rolled her eyes and walked over to me, still staring mischievously. She sat her ass down right next to me. And guess what she did next? She put her arms around me and grinned. _

_I twitched uncomfortably. I hate being touched, but I was too tired to push her off. Better her than Karin. The thought itself made me shudder._

* * *

The library was old, and dusty as hell, but hey, this was where I could find more about me, and the Kurayami clan. For some odd reason, I didn't really believe what I found in Orochimaru's lair. Come on, who can believe him? Only an idiot would. The living proof would be Sasuke.

I've been here for three hours searching under the 'Clan' section only to find……nothing. Okay, that was a lie. I found a lot about clans, but none that I really wanted. I _had_ to know about the Kurayami's death. The truth, not just some cover story. Where in the world can the Kurayami's history be? My well known smirk was plastered over my features.

I walked over to 'Ninja Tragedies' section. I had a feeling that it would be here. Nothing much, just a feeling in my gut. Scanning my eyes over the 'K' area, I found exactly what I was looking for—scrolls about the Kurayami's massacre. I grabbed all of the scrolls, five to be exact, and threw it in my bag. How easy was that? No one came to this library anyways, since it was hidden deep in one of the Snake's lair. How perfect was that?

_Whoosh_

I turned around swiftly to see what had caused this sound. There I saw something that I didn't knew existed. A ghost. Not just any ghost, but it was….my mother? What's going on?

"Katsumi," She whispered, kind, but commanding.

"Why are you here," I snapped. Not that I hated to see my dead mother, but I don't like the fact that she's a ghost. Even though I snapped at her, she just smiled a sad smile. "What?" I was afraid, not that I would ever say that out loud.

"My ghost won't leave until you are happy," She sighed, "Because you are special."

"That much I figured?" I growled. Call me a bitch, but talking to a ghost was just stupid.

"I can't leave for my other life until I find that the Kurayami clan would be resurrected," She smiled, but I could clearly see the pain in her eyes, "Or perhaps…..combined?" okay, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Okay?" I quirked my eyebrows. I miss my mom, I really did, but hugging a ghost and/or confiding my feelings to it felt wrong.

"I'm not really a ghost," She stared at me, "More like you're guardian spirit."

"Mhmm," I shifted my weight to my other foot.

"Listen," She suddenly turned stern, "I'm telling you right now that the truth about the Kurayami clan aren't in those."

"What?" I felt a tinge of frustration tug at my heart. Damn! When I thought that I could _finally_ know the truth, it's not there! And I _hate_ not knowing.

"But those will lead to where you can find the whole truth," She closed her eyes, "The Booyaku Scroll"

"Nani?" I quirked my eyebrows. I seriously didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

"What you all know as the Darkness Scroll is not called the Darkness Scroll. It's actually the Oblivion Scroll, or the Booyaku Scroll. It has countless, amazing techniques that only the Daughters or Sons of Darkness can master," She smiled, "And that's you. The Kurayamis are the direct descendents of Darkness." I get it. The truth of the Kurayami's assassination was to remain a secret for the eyes of those who are not from Darkness. I didn't understand why people hated darkness so much. Without Darkness, there would be no Light.

"Why did people hate the Kurayami clan?"

"People are afraid of those they don't know or understand. We were too different from the other ninja clans, but you were too young to know the ways of the Kurayami. You were taught by the Akatsuki, so you only know how to fight in the usual shinobi manner, not the Kurayami's way."

"Please continue,"

"The Kurayami rely on dark magic to fight. If you master the darkness, there's no need for you to use shirkens, or kunais, or other shinobi weapon."

"How do you master it?"

"Everyone is different. Just follow your heart," She smiled, and disappeared. Damn, I hate my life. I thought that I was strong, but now I know that I haven't learned what I could……. If only I could find the Booyaku Scroll.

* * *

I entered the hideout. It was quiet. What would you expect, it was one in the freaking morning. Only an idiot would stay up this early in the night.

I walked into my room, making no noise, of course. What do you think years of ninja training is for? There was sitting figure on my bed. As if I wasn't already provoked enough.

"What do you want, Uchiha," I half snarled.

"Where were you?" He glared at me, Sharingan and all.

"On the face of the Earth, silly," I sarcastically replied. What was he, my guardian? He glared at me, harsher than before, if that could happen. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," He stated with his 'I'm- a- Uchiha- so- I'm- better' tone. Well, for your information, Uchihas are just a bunch of pretty boys.

"Mhmm," I rolled my eyes, "I sooo believe that." Even Karin could tell he was not telling the _whole_ truth.

"Where were you?" He repeated the question. I heard it once, no need to hear it again.

"Out," I replied, looking outside the window.

"Where?"

"Somewhere,"

"Where?"

"The library,"

"Which one?"

"What are you, my dad?"

"Wouldn't want to be," a smirk on his features. Wait, did he just tell a joke? In a half-assed way of course, but still…….

"Were you joking?" I widened my eyes dramatically, "Oh dear, what next? Karin being smart?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No," His eyes drilling into my own purple orbs, "You're annoying."

"You're the one on my bed," I pointed out like the smart-aleck I was.

"Where were you?" he repeated…….for the third time! I'm a bitch, true, but I'm not DEAF!

"I was at Orochimaru's forbidden library," I growled, getting annoyed of those three words.

"Why?" A smirk pulling on his lips. And so, I told the whole story about what had happened. Gosh, I had a soft spot for this arrogant jerk. NOT THAT I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD. I'd rather be deprived of my life than do that.

"Hn," He grunted in approval of my fallacious sounding story. Who would believe me? Whoever does is stupid, but in this case, I _was_ telling the truth. Why? Not even Kami knows.

"Now get off my bed," I sighed exasperatedly.

"No," He began to lie down on my bed. MY. BED.

"Why not?" I restrained myself from clawing that stupid smirk off his face.

"Because," Again with the because. Easy answer to all of this: push him off. And that's exactly what I did.

_Thud_

What a satisfying sound of the stubborn Uchiha falling on the floor and perhaps losing a few precious brain cells. I smirked in victory as I lied down on _my_ bed.

"Katsumi," I heard a menacing growl a little too close to me for comfort.

"Sasuke," I swiftly turned around to see a pair of Sharingan eyes staring straight at me. Standing next to my bed, the Uchiha was glaring at me.

"Are you challenging me?" His glare never left.

"No," I growled. Was everything a challenge to him? He quirked his eyebrows in surprise. Usually, I was all for challenges, but I was just too tired. "Go away," I pointed to the door sooo politely, "Now."

"Here," he practically commanded as he threw me something. Of course, I caught it with ease. I stared at it. It was an earring………in the shape of a shirken. The same size, the same shape, it even worked! I looked up to ask Sasuke what it was for, but by now, he was out of the door. Oh, wait, I had an earring like that. Oh right, that fight!

* * *

_It was cold, it was dark, and I was hungry. Oh, let's not forget, I was also downright pissed. Guess who I had with me right now? No one but Sasuke! How was _he_ supposed to help with my mood when he was just as pissy?_

"_Are you gonna cook that shit?" I pointed to the unidentifiable meat on the leaves. There was no answer. "hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face, only to notice that his eyes were closed. Great!_

"_Shut up," He growled, "I'm sleeping."_

"_No you're not," I snarled._

"_Hn," he replied, trying to ignore me. That was the last straw._

"_Damn it Sasuke," I got up, aggravated, "You are so self centered! I'm fucking hungry and cold and wet and what the fuck do you do? SLEEP!" I threw my hands up in the air. You don't want to mess with me when I'm pissed._

"_Hn," Did he even care?_

"_If you were Itachi th—"_

"_Don't. Compare. Me. To. Him," he growled, suddenly not 'asleep'_

"_What," I shrugged, "afraid that he would be better than you?"_

"_Why you," he growled, gripping my neck. I took of my kunai earrings, with some struggle of course. After I got them off, I sunk them into his shoulders. He barely winced, but let go of my neck. _

"_Ouch," I rubbed my sore neck. Lesson number one: Don't piss off a Uchiha. I glanced at Sasuke, annoyed as hell, but hey, I'm not stupid. I'm out of energy right now and I don't want to pick fights that would lead me to my grave._

* * *

So that's where they went……. I stared at the still bloodied earrings. Sasuke, you are such an idiot.

**Was that good, bad, yes, no? I NEED NEED NEED NEED about 5 reviews to continue…….or three REALLY REALLY REALLY good ones :3**

**Note to tehbeastxx: I know that you've requested for an Akatsuki oneshot, but I'm planning to put that as a sequel to this. PM me for more info!**

**REVIEW :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Two in a week? I MUST BE ON A ROLE! You know the drill! R&R**

Whatever in the world happened to 'keep your friends close, but you're enemies closer'? Ha, seems like a bunch of random crap to me. Apparently, this didn't work for me. Actually, what does? Okay, a lot o things do, but you get the point. Karin, Karin, Karin. Only the devil would be allowed to look into the face of this stupid girl. Oh wait, shall I tell you what happened, since I'm oh-so-kind. Please do note the sarcasm.

* * *

"_Katsumi," She hissed my name like venom. She as in Karin, of course._

"_What?" I glared icily at her, with venom dripping from every word, "I don't have time to talk with you. Afraid that my IQ would fall if I did." I smirked, feeling accomplished that her facial expressions showed shock and embarrassment._

"_Listen," She hissed, "Get your filthy paws off _my_ Sasuke." And where were the guys when I needed it? Apparently, they would feed me the wolves than miss a day of vigorously training; what a bunch of jerks._

"_Your Sasuke?" I sneered. I swear, this was rather amusing. "Last time I checked, he belongs to no one."_

"_Well check again," She huffed; what a girl!_

"_Oh, what an interesting subject," I pretended to inspect my nails—sharp as always—just to piss her off. What can you say? An opportunity like this was just too good to pass!_

"_You think you own him, don't you?"_

"_No, but apparently, you do," I look my gaze of my nails and flashed a sickly sweet smile at her. You know, like how an adult tells a kid that's not their child to not do something without making them cry. Or a smile you give to an autistic person. Either works._

"_He. Is. Mine." She growled. I could almost see the steam rising out of her head. "Got it?" I stood up to look her in the eye. _

"_He's. Not. An. Object." I looked and talked to her as if she were autistic. She would certainly be better off that way._

"_Who said he was?"_

"_You own him,"_

"_He's __**mine,"**_

"_Point made,"_

"_You better stay away from him,"_

"_No can do,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Cuz I adore him oh so muuuch," I pouted at her childishly. Please do note the sarcasm. Judging from her looks (or lack of) she appeared to believe my utter prevarication._

"_YOU WHAT?" her eyes almost popped out of her head. Oh, won't that be a sight to see?_

"_I was joking," I smirked, "Chill." She eyed me suspiciously. I knew she was dumb, but really? I would rather eat a snail rather and say that. A live snail, shell and all. _

"_Or are you?"_

"_You tell me,"_

"_You like him,"_

"_How would you know," I smirked rather cruelly._

"_Call it woman's intuition," She puffed her chest proudly._

"_Or lack of," I shrugged innocently._

"_What d—"_

"_Look twit, anyone can tell that I hate the arrogant Uchiha. H. A. T. E. spell it out," My icy glare and deadpan expression suddenly turned to a sympathetic one saying 'I'm sorry for your stupidity' "If you can."_

"_I sooo ca—"_

"_What the hell to you see in that poor excuse for a guy anyways?" Kami help me, I'm speaking with Karin! Now I will become utterly stupid by the next day. Or I can educate her about Uchiha's egotistical self. Yea right._

"_He's hot, he's strong, he's………." Blah blah blah. She began to drone on about all the so called greatness of Sasuke. So far, all were just lies……..okay, maybe not. He's strong alright, and hot…….i guess, but he's what you can call a 'female dog' That's right, I said female. He acts like he's PMSing all the time! "…and he's so sweet," She sighed dreamingly. Wait stop time! Did she say sweet? Sasuke. Uchiha. Sweet? Oh my kami! I knew she was mentally challenged but _anyone_ can put 1 and 1 together!_

_Forgive me, but I started laughing my ass off. Scratch that, don't forgive me, I don't really give._

"_What?" she snapped at me, falling out of her 'I love sasuke' trance._

"_Did you say that he was sweet?" I dramatically pretended to faint by putting my hand over my forehead in a delicate manner._

"_So?" _

"_You are such a—" before I could go on with a string of insults….for both Sasuke and Karin, I was interrupted._

"_I'M HUNGRY!" Guess who? Sasuke was a man o few words, literally, and Juugo was what you can call a semi-gentle giant. So who was left but Suigetsu?_

"_Did you guys know that she likes Sasuke?" Karin grinned sadistically….or tried to. That was __**my**__ expression, and no one can pull it off better than me. Wow, Sasuke's cockiness must be rubbing off on me._

* * *

So that's what lead to this melancholic moment. Well, for me it was melancholic. Suigetsu was laughing his head off, Karin was making other people loose brains cells with her useless ramble, Sasuke was staring at me with his eyebrow quirked, and Juugo…..well, you know.

"Are, hahaha, seriously?" Suigetsu managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

"She admitted it," I could not believe what was coming out of Karin's mouth.

"You mean, _you_ admitted it," I refrained myself from strangling that little bitch.

"Team Hebi," Sasuke's commanding tone radiated with 'I am Kami, so you must listen to me'. Hell no.

"What?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Go fuck off, Uchiha,"

You can already guess who said what. Just so you don't know, the last one was me, hint hint.

"We're going into Midori Village to search for clues about the Akatsuki," He glared at me for telling him off. I really didn't care. I'm in an aggravated mood.

"Don't reveal our true goals to anyone," Everyone's were on me. Why? Oh let me guess, I was in the Akatsuki.

"What?"

"Don't you know their locations already?"

"Truthfully, no," I rolled my eyes, "Most of them are dead and besides, we only meet once in a while."

"Where's the meeting place?!" Suigetsu flashed a toothy grin.

"That's for me to know and you," I smirked, "To never find out." Suigetsu's face fell.

"We're leaving," Sasuke said; ordered would be much more appropriate.

"Now?" Suigetsu whined, "I'm hungry……."

* * *

Did Sasuke listen to Suigetsu? No, of course not. That's why I'm sitting here in a bush, in a stalker like manner. Goodness, the thought of it makes my blood turn cold. Why am I here, watching Sasuke fight Deidara? Simple. I followed Deidara's chakra. Okay, that's a lie. I in no way can follow chakra like that. I actually followed the sound of bombs. Back to the battle.

It's interesting that Sasuke is stronger than an Akatsuki member; too bad Deidara's the weakest of them all. I was—and still am, mind you—stronger than him. A fact I can be proud of. Knowing Deidara, he would probably blow himself up if Sasuke was about to win. And Sasuke_ was_ getting the upper hand. It's time for me to get out of this battlefield. I'll be sad if Deidara blew up, and _maybe_ I'll be sad if Sasuke went along with him; deep deep deep deep deep down in my heart. Well, Deidara always wanted to go out with a bang…..

* * *

"_What the hell are you making?" I rolled my eyes at the blonde haired chick—er, guy._

"_What does it look like?" He smirked, while adding finishing touches to a finely detailed bird. If it weren't for the color, I would have thought it was real; not that I would admit that._

"_A bunch of clay," I sighed exasperatedly. Apparently that pissed him off._

"_What?" he snapped his head towards me. Okay, great. I insult his art and he plans to blow me up. What can you say? He's a pyromaniac……and a terrorist bomber._

"_Nothing," I grumbled, hoping to cool him off a little. I wasn't in the mood for a blown out fight. Sasori would murder me._

"_What do you think of art," He grinned at me in an narcissistic manner._

"_Art," I sharply inhaled, "is whatever the heck you can use to express yourself."_

"_So you're saying that talking is art?" The blonde artist cocked his eyebrow and looked at me with his amused eyes……well, eye, since one was covered. Don't blame me for him being blonde…._

"_Not what I meant," I glared at him._

"_Art is a bang," He stared with a determined look, "It has a single fleeting moment." Not that I care, I thought to myself, refraining myself for blurting it out loud. "I'd like to go out in a bang," He smirked._

"_Maybe I could arrange that," I rolled my eyes, dripping with sarcasm._

* * *

I ran my ass off to the village before I got caught in an explosion. Who gives a rat's ass about the Uchiha though? Oh right, Karin does. Too bad.

**BOOM**

The noise of the bomb was loud and it shook the ground. _OH shit_ I was actually being a little sarcastic about the bomb thing. I didn't really expected him to actually……..damned idiot! I ran my ass back to the spot of the fight. I saw something laying on the floor.

Sasuke.

So many things raced through my mind. Was he dead? Was he alive? Is Deidara really _that_ blonde? My mind was going hay-wire. Okay, that was a little over-exaggerated.

I slowly approached Sasuke. He was on his stomach, so I kicked him over. To my surprise, he groaned. Dead people don't groan, do they?

"Katsumi," He glared at me with his icy orbs. He couldn't at least have been grateful that I saved him from rotting in the woods? The obvious answer would be no.

"Shut up," I hissed. He seemed pretty worn out, and I didn't want to make him even more tired. Wait, what?! The explosion must have messed me up.

"What happened," He groaned, trying to sit up. Luckily, he was near a tree, so he used that for support.

"You should be the one telling _me_," My voice lacked the sarcasm that was intended. Why? Did I actually care for this guy? No way in hell, heaven, earth, or anywhere!

"Deidara blew himself up," Thanks jerk. Way to make me feel sooo happy!

"Figures," I smirked sadly.

"Katsumi," He stared at me with a slight smirk.

"What?" I turned my head away from him.

"Is that a blush?" His smirk got wider. I. Hate. Him. So. Much.

"No," I growled, wanting to strangle him. But even _I _wasn't that low to attempt murder and a guy that's just drained out.

"Hn," He looked at me smugly. He looked so…. Ah, what the heck? I placed my lips on his softly, barely touching it. I looked at him with a triumphant smirk. Oooh, is that pink I see?

"There," I speaking confidently, but failed to, "Now we match."

"No," he glared at me. Told you he was a man of few words.

"You're just scared to admit that you blushed!" I scolded him, pissed that he had to have such a big head.

"I didn't blush," he quirked his eyebrow.

"Yes you did," I sighed. He was just too stubborn. "Why don't you just admit that you blushed instead of ma—" my words were cut off with a pair of lips. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth leave my lips. I looked up to see a smug Sasuke.

"What a nice way to shut me up," I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"TOLD YOU!" out from a bush came a grinning Suigetsu, a shocked Karin, and a stoic Juugo. How stupid was I? I swear I could feel my face turning red. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a poker face on.

"Let's go," he stated, while standing up, or trying too. Due to his lack of strength, he fell. And where does he land? On me, perfect! Just dandy!

"Katsumi!!" Was a threatening tone from Karin? I grinned icily. Just to make her more jealous, I put my arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him into yet another kiss.

Boy, Karin's expression was priceless. Sasuke stood up, this time not failing and regained his composure. Watch, Sasuke, one day, I'll make you lose your cool.

He began walking off, followed by his stupid posse.

"Wait!" I called out. Everyone had their eyes on me. "What's this feeling in my stomach? It feels warm, in a bad way; like someone threw bouncy balls into my stomach." Suigetsu laughed because of his perverted mind.

"it's called compassion," He smirked at me. Wait, no it wasn't.

_Grrgh_ my stomach was calling out to me……I think. _'I need to barf,'_ I thought sickly as I hurled my guts out on the floor. Gross.

"No Suigetsu," I grimaced, "That was Karin's cooking." I grabbed one of his water bottles as I was walking past him. I opened the cap and began washing away the bad taste.

"Hey, th—"

"Can we go now?" Karin twitched at my little display. She was red too. Hmm, I wonder why… note to sarcasm.

Boy, wasn't today interesting?

**More long reviews please! It makes me feel warm inside to know that you love this story enough to spend your time reviewing **


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my gosh! Greatest apologies for not updating faster! Gaaah! I couldn't update last week, but guess what? IT'S SPRING BREAK FOOLS! Muwahahhahah (chokes) haha, just kidding. Well, at least I got this chapter out. For some reason, I just didn't feel inspired last week, until I began reading Evermore and the sequels. Seriously check out the books; it's pretty good. Well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me a good critique so I can have more inspiration. **

**Love you all, **

** nAOMi**

The great Uchiha, laying in bed, fallen from exhaustion. It's rather a funny sight, yes? Karin had let him suck on her chakra; gross. Suigetsu was laying around, bored, having nothing to do. Juugo was……what was he doing again? Talking to birds was it? I believe so. Having nothing to do, I decided to scan the room. There was a small, traditional bed (that Sasuke was filling up), a small traditional table, and a traditional rug. Oh, heck, the whole room was traditional!

"Sasuke-kun," Karin's greatly annoying voice called out. Boy, that sure gives me chills. "Ninja are heading this way," I held my breath, "There are eight ninjas…..and one dog." I had to admit, she was good at chakra sensing….but fails at life. Pity.

"Konoha-nin," The Uchiha heir grimaced. Konoha nin? That's not good, not good at all. I had to get out of there, and fast. No way in hell was I going to let them take me back to Konoha! _Ever_.

"I'm out of here," I hissed. They all looked at me curiously, but who cares? Not me. Never me. I hated Konoha with all my heart, and I _cannot_ risk being shipped back there. I would rather die. Not waiting, or caring, to be frank, I ran out of the inn.

* * *

I ran, and ran, until I figured that the Konoha-nin was far away from me. Even the thought of them made me retch. Heck, I ran right into the Akatsuki base, figuring that I was safe there. Wow, didn't expect me to think that.

This particular base was small, barely the size of a house. Of course, it was well hidden from view. I mean, come on, we _are_ the Akatsuki for goodness sake.

"Darling," There was my mother. Again. Not being rude or anything, but I wanted to be alone. Now more than ever. There was so much going on in my mind. I swear, it could burst right now.

"What?" I spat. I was being rude. Who cares?

"Sumi-kun," She sighed sadly. Suddenly I felt guilty. She's my mother……or her ghost. Why she's here though? I never quite thought of that.

One thought hit me right then: I didn't know anything. The world's so big, and I know so little. Really, I didn't even know about my own clan's death. I felt small and unprotected.

"Mom," my eyes began to tear up. My life was never fair. Sure, life is never fair, but mine was even worse.

"Sumi-kun," She smiled, small, yet sad, "You're sad." I nodded, though she was not asking a question. "Listen," A smile never left her features. How can someone so dead can still be cheerful? That, my friend, I'll never find out. "Don't give up, you'll find all your answers someday. Trust me." I looked straight ahead, not wanting, or knowing how to answer. "You'll figure out about the massacre, about me, and about yourself," About myself? What the hell was she saying? I know about myself already. As if reading my mind, she replied, "No, Katsumi, you know nothing about your feelings yet."

"Why?" I croaked. I didn't notice that a fat teardrop had slid from my purple orbs. Wasn't this just great? The Kurayami no hime getting worked up over nothing; a sight to see.

"Why what, love?"

"Why are you here?" I stared at her translucent face. She was just as I had remembered her, kind and sweet. It was perfect—too perfect. There was a long pause. My mother hesitated, not wanting answer.

"I came back for you," She sighed, "I didn't cross the bridge to the other side, because I couldn't bear to leave you. You were my baby. I just couldn't bear to see you left with no one to protect you." I was shocked by her answer. She left dad for me……..me, the monster that everyone hated. This wasn't right. I knew what I had to do then, even if it _did_ leave me empty. Not that I wasn't already.

"Mom," I looked at her sternly, "Go back." Surprisingly, it felt good giving out orders for a change. Her facial emotions changed from a sad smile to just being sad. Great, now I feel guilty—making my dead mother sad.

"Katsumi," She sighed, "Before I go, I have something very important to tell you. You should listen—without any interruption. Ok?" I just nodded. Come on, I was curious! "First, let me warn you that all the stories, anywhere, about the Kurayami's massacre are fake. The only real one is the hidden one, the Booyaku Scroll. And there's only one other person that knows it—me. Look, the truth is, it wasn't the ANBU or anything that had killed the clan. Konoha put some sort of hypnosis on you to make you destroy the clan. The tapped into you're strongest points and pushed it to the limit. Then, when they finished the deed, they replaced your memory. I saw _everything_. They locked you up in a chamber, and gave you the memory of the childhood you have right now."

I stared at her. Maybe my mouth was wide open, I don't know. I….. killed……..the……….clan? I killed my family?! No, Konoha killed my family. That's great! As if I didn't hate those stupid elders already.

"Mom," I looked at her deadpan, "I vow to revenge you."

"Revenge isn't the answer. It's _never_ the answer," The small smile appeared yet again, "But if it completes you, then it's the right thing to do." Wait, my dead mother _supported_ me? Well, that's not what you hear every day. Imagine going up to someone saying, _"my dead mother just stated that revenge might be very nice."_ That won't do.

"Thank you," the words felt very… different coming out of my mouth, "But I want you to be happy, so go join dad." Now I felt this weird feeling in my stomach.

"I love you, Katsumi," she smiled brightly.

"Wait," I called out, right before she left, "Send a sign, mom." I felt a smile tugging at my lips, but ignoring that, I walked out of the room.

* * *

I already knew where Sasuke was going to be. Come on, it takes a five year old to figure him out. He was going to be fighting not just anyone, but Uchiha Itachi. Wasn't that just _great_?

So I ran. Ran to the ruins, where team Hebi were going to be.

And guess what? They were exactly where I thought they would be.

"Katsumi," Karin spat my name with venom. Ooh, that _scares_ me a lot.

"Katsumi," Suigetsu looked at me with a sneer, though the sneer wasn't as cruel as he wanted it to be.

"Katsumi," Juugo raised both eyebrows, as if surprised that I would be here. What, he thought that I was going to plop dead somewhere? Sorry, boy, but I'm still breathing.

And Sasuke….. well, he was the same—stoic. But was that a tint of amusement in his eyes?

"Glad to be back," I rolled my eyes emphatically.

"Hey, Katsumi," Fishst—er, Kisame—states with a toothy grin. That must mean that Itachi would be closer. Apparently, Sasuke noticed that, and his face tightened.

"What?" I spat. I wasn't in a mood to talk to Kisame. Really, I wasn't in the mood for talking to _anyone._

"Hey!" Suigetsu growled at Kisame, "Your fight's with me!" Suigetsu is such a hot head. For his information, Kisame wasn't _trying_ to fight with me. Kisame launched at Suigetsu and they began fighting. Obvious, much? "Sasuke," Suigetsu called out, "Go, I'll take care of Kisame!"

What was I going to do now? Hebi was fighting the Akatsuki. Gosh, how I felt like I was torn into two. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to follow Sasuke and find out how he's going to kill Itachi.

So I ran away from this scene. Gosh, I've done a lot of running today. I ran until I got to the Akatsuki base. There, there was the exact person I was looking for. Ask me five years ago, and I probably wouldn't have _ever_ ask for help from this person. And who was the person you ask? Zetsu. Yes, the plant man with a bipolar personality.

"Yes?" his white side declared, "**What the hell do you want?"** and there was his other side. Joy, isn't it?

"Take me with you when you go see Itachi's fight," I bluntly declared. What? I'm blunt sometimes.

"**Hurry up then,"** His dark side was annoying me, "Please?" Goodness. I'm already ready.

"Where to?" I spat at him. I'm not scared of some stupid plant. I can burn him for all I care. Frankly, I don't care.

"The Uchiha's secret base,"

* * *

I watched the battle, eyes wide open. I wanted Sasuke to win. Really, I did. Like I was going to say that out loud.

Sasuke had his snakes all around and Itachi was in his final form. I really had no idea what was going to happen and who was going to win, but Sasuke seemed to be having some advantage. Itachi advanced over to Sasuke. And what did he do? He poked his forehead. Yeah, you heard right. _Poked._ No, not stabbed, poked.

And then they fell. Both of them.

I ran over to the spot where two brothers lay, sprawled on the ground. Damn, I was doing a lot of running today, wasn't i?

"Sasuke?" his chest was rising up and down, showing that he was alive and breathing.

"What?," he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He can still be a brat while being nearly dead. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was relieved that he was alive. Why? Well, if anyone was going to hurt him, it's going to be me. That's all.

Or maybe not, since I lowered my lips gently on his. I felt my eyes starting to water. Damn you, stupid emotions! I looked over at Itachi. He seemed dead enough.

Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. His mouth was slightly open, making him seem……..adorable would be the right word. Stupid Sasuke. How much I hated him, only Kami knows.

**Woo! I'm done. You know the drill!**

**Btw, I'm also in the middle of writing an Akatsuki oneshot. Requested by tehbeastxx!**

**I think I'll have it done by the end of the week……..at least. -.-" hey, it's a pretty long one-shot!**

**Ja ne!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes, yes, I know that my other one was very un-detailed and bleh……. Why, you fellow readers ask (or not, whatever)? Well, it's because I had no inspiration. For some reason, this one turned out pretty good……….in my opinion. Maybe it's because I'm listening to music right now -.-" Well, anyways, please inspire me! (For those of you that don't know what I mean…….. RATE!)**

**For those of you who rated on Chapter 16 so far:**

**KiraLeean: ****Great chapter:) We all know Katsumi doesn't hate Sasuke like she says she does:] update again soon please! Thanks:)**

**Me: Thank you! Glad you liked it :D And yes, I'm sure that Katsumi doesn't really **_**hate**_** him. Haha, I made her!**

**Ray-nee-chan:****aw dis chappy os adorable for some reson... lool! than u for da update ! plus update soon! :D hppy easter!**

**Me: Thank you! I felt like I was in a semi fluffy mood at that time. And happy easter to you too!**

**PsychicRocker:****I really...LOVE IT!!**

But yet, at some points of the story, I fell like the progression of things go too fast. I really do love your OC! She kicks ass!! But on "some" moments she can be a bit Mary-Sueish...

But, all in all, LOVE IT!!  
I'D give it 5 stars!!

**Me: Aaah! I feel so loved with the double exclamation mark and the caps! But uhh can you care to explain where she was mary sueish so I can fix her some more? The last thing I want is for poor Katsu-chan to fall into the pits of MarySue land :D**

**Tehbeastxx: ok. Wasn't particularly HAPPY about that chapter (mainly because Itachi died and Katsumi didn't really cared about DEI and Sasori D:) but it was good. Things are going a bit fast and there's little detail. Hm... What a suprise when you revealed Katsumi's truth? IS TOBI GONNA COME :D pls make him appear :D  
Oh and make him hate Karin as well :D :D :D :D :D :D  
YAY. One shot :D  
have you read the last chapter? Kabuto appears. D: Not happy. Anyway. Looking forward to the onesh0t. :D**

**Me: I was kind of in a rush, because I felt like I haven't updated in a long time. Truthfully, I wasn't very happy with it either……..BUT I HOPE THIS ONE IS MUCH BETTER. And thanks for the Tobi idea! X3**

* * *

Let's just say that I was unhappy. Wait, that would be a total lie. Frankly, I was furious. Why, you ask? Well, let's just say that Pein, no samma included, stated that there is a possibility that Hebi would join Akatsuki. I can't stand to be with them _every day._ Oh, right; he also stated that I had to 'help' them get accustomed to the Akatsuki's ways.

To make things worse, I'm locked in a room with Tobi, Karin, and Suigetsu. Not technically locked, but you get the point. I have to make sure that they don't get in trouble. In other words, babysit them.

Pein really _is_ a joy killer, granted that I had joy, of course.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi's abnormally squeaky voice bounced off the walls.

"No you aren't!" The stupid slut—er, Karin—huffed. She should know better than not to argue with Tobi. In fact, if she wants to be on my good list, she should avoid talking. Period.

"Tobi is a good boy," Suddenly, an orange mask suspiciously shaped like a lollipop covered my view of everything else. "Right???!" Great, he was asking _me._ Guessing that it wouldn't hurt to have some quiet, I just ignored him. Hopefully, he'll get distracted. We all know that if I say 'yes,' Karin would be blabbering her mouth of about how he wasn't a good boy. And if I said 'no'……well, wouldn't you like to find out.

"IS TOBI A GOOD BOY?!" What a stupid little brat. He knows better than to scream in my ear!

"Tobi," I forced a sickly sweet smile, yet my voice was dripping in venom. I know better than to scare little boys. Oh wait, I don't.

Clueless, like always, might I add, Tobi beamed. Or it seemed like it. It was hard to tell what his expression was behind that damned mask.

"Tobi," I tried again, except this time, adding a dark chakra whip into the scene. Boy, how much I would pay to be able to beat the shit out of this kid.

"Y-y-yes?" Good thing that he isn't _that_ stupid, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" And unfortunately, I was wrong.

"SHUT UP, TOBI. GOSH! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE ON MY….." I gave Karin a curious glare. I cannot bear to look at her and not glare. It's in my nature. "m-my……..um……..er…….PLAN!" She suddenly looked like she was victorious. Sorry to break it to you, girly, but you lose. And you always will, so just give up.

"We all know that you're dreaming of Sasuke naked and in bed with you," I shrugged nonchalantly, as if I were stating that the sky was blue. Karin, on the other hand, turned beet red. "So I was right, huh?" I sneered at her, with eyes showing mock pity. I love to toy with other people's feelings. To be frank, it gave me joy to see others cower in fear—because of me, of course.

"N-n-no," She pushed up her glasses in an annoying fashion. Forget about paying to hurt Tobi; I'll just kill _her._ "I bet that's what you're thinking," She forced a smirk onto her reddened face. Me + Sasuke=War. She should just do the math. Oh, wait, she's not smart enough to.

"Sorry, girly-poo," I mock pouted and grinned sadistically, "But I'm not you. I'm glad about that too." I looked over at the sky—er, roof nonchalantly.

"What the hell?!" She fumed. I swear, I could see an anger mark on her forehead and steam coming out of her ears. "You're the one who was making out with him." I glared at her, wishing that she would just crawl under a rock and rot. That way, she would do the world a deed.

"What," I smirked victoriously. I got this, "You jealous?" I pretended to be in shock. God, I'm such a drama-queen sometimes. Oh well, it gets what I want.

"N-n-no," She did that thing with her glasses again. I swear, if she did it again, I would rip it of her face. I looked over at Suigetsu, who was a little quiet….a little _too _quiet.

"Suigetsu," I sharply barked. He immediately snapped back to a little place I like to call Earth. "Well?" I looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. He just grinned his usual toothy grin. Was that……amusement in his eyes?

"You both like him," he shrugged and looked at us innocently. What? Me. Liking. Sasuke?

"HAHAHAHAH," I exploded into a laughing fit, only it sounded like an sadistic laugh. This was just too funny. "you're kidding," I stated. No need to ask. I already_ know_ that he was joking.

"No," he answered my unasked question. Ok, now my left eye twitched.

"I don't like him," I glared at the shark-like boy, and turned to Karin, "but I know that you do." I growled, "And I don't care if you get him. You can have him for all I care."

"But you _know_ that you like him," Suigetsu……he was going onto my hate list.

"No," I growled almost in an animalistic way.

"Yes," He stood up to face me.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Y—"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" We all turned to the crazy, sugar-high guy. "Tobi thinks that Katsumi-chan hates Sasuke-chan," I smirked. Good Tobi. "**But** Tobi thinks that Katsumi-chan also loves Sasuke-chan very much." Oh, that dreaded 'but'; bad Tobi. "And Tobi thinks that Karin-chan is an icky pervert for thinking of Sasuke-chan with no clothing." I would have laughed out loud if I hadn't had years of composure training. Never mind, good Tobi again.

"W-w-what?" Karin twitched, trying to regain the composure that she never possessed. Poor, lonely soul; oh, how much I pitied her.

"Suck it up," I rolled my eyes emphatically, "And I'm not talking about Sasuke's non-existing manhood either." I smirked at her. We all know how nasty Karin can be.

If it was possible, her face got even redder. "W-w-what?" she replied flustered. I'm beginning to wonder how many brain-cells I've mercilessly killed by trying to talk to Karin.

"Wait," Suigetsu looked at me cruelly, "How would _you_ know that his _thing_ is non-existing?" He smirked. I could almost feel my face getting red. _Almost._

"I don't," I replied, my face lacking emotion, "But I'm guessing that _you_ can tell us, eh, Karin?" I turned to the flushed female. Man, how pissed (and disturbed) Sasuke would be if he knew that we were talking about his manhood.

"W-w-what?" It's official: her catchphrase is 'W-w-what?'

"I wa—"

"TOBI GO BYE BYE!" **POOF** Stupid little idiot disappeared. Oh, well.

"You were saying?" Karin looked at me with a pitiful attempt of rage.

"You're pathetic," I sighed. I was tired of playing with my prey—time for the kill.

"Look who's talking," I looked into the mirror conveniently stored in the room.

"I looked," I smirked.

"Stop being such a damn smart-ass!"

"Unlike you, I'm actually smart,"

"Yeah right! Whores like you don't come smart!"

"You might wanna consider changing the 'you' with a 'me'," I replied smugly, "Then it might be accurate."

"Stupid asshole,"

"Dumb-shit,"

"Ho,"

"Over-obsessed fangirl,"

* * *

"You're just jealous that you're not as pretty as I am," the monster of humanity—Karin—flipped her hair. I heard Suigetsu stifle a giggle.

"Lying is never good," I smirked. How long was this going on? It's been an hour and it can _definitely_ last a _long_ time since there were so many things I could insult her on. Not to mention that her unbelievably terrible insults were easy to hurl back at her.

"You lie!" She pointed accusingly at me. I'm so tired to playing with her feelings now.

"Ok, girl," My smug face immediately turned sour, "Why don't we just fight it off?" She suddenly looked scared. Like I cared.

"Y-you!" Me what?

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a very…….._transparent_ Pein. What do you expect out of a hologram.

"What?" I snapped at him. I _will not_ respect him just because he's the leader and he can kill me. Call me stupid, but I'll just say that I'm stubborn and independent.

"Katsumi," He glared at me. He was like an older brother that I never had…….and one that I'd want to kill once I have one, if you get what I mean.

"Pein," I smiled sweetly, sickly sweet, that is.

"Forget it," He sighed, "Meeting in the meeting room." Where else was the meeting going to be in? "Bring _them_ too," he said 'them' as if they were just pests. I'm on the same page as him, for once.

When he left, I turned to the two staring idiots. Was I growing an extra head? I didn't think so.

"Get your lazy asses up and move it to the meeting room," I snapped at them.

* * *

"Where's the teme?" I asked all the Akatsuki members, or what was left of them. I kind of miss them. _Kind of._ Aw, what the heck, I missed them to hell.

Pein looked at me with a quirked (and pierced) eyebrow. Konan had a smugly curious look on her face. Kisame smirked. Zetsu looked as…black and white as always. Tobi looked a bit off, like his hyper charisma faded, and the fatigue was left behind. Suigetsu looked like he was about to snicker. Karin looked as hideous as ever—which was beside the point—and as if she was going to rip my head off. I'm guessing that she already knew who I was talking about.

"Teme?" Konan asked, chuckling.

"Sasuke," I sighed.

"How cute," Konan smirked. I wanted to kill her now, if it were not for the fact that I missed lashing out at the Uchiha.

"No," I shook my head, "Where is he?"

"I told him to come," Tobi's voice……was deeper. It was as if he instantly went through puberty. What was going on. "But you should go check on him."

* * *

Forget about knocking on his door. I just kicked it down. On the bed was a figure—Sasuke (duh). His hair seemed different. He looked hot in it. Wait, what? Arguing with Karin really _did_ kill my brain-cells. Other than his hair, his whole aura seemed more depressing.

"What the hell's up with _you_?" If he was sad, too bad, because I fail at the sport of cheering someone up. It just wasn't in my system. He just stared at me, Sharingan activated.

"I'm going to destroy Konoha," Ok, that was random. I know that he hated Itachi and all, but destroying Konoha? Wait, that would be good for me.

"Good for you," I noticed that he seemed more touchy than usual, "What's up _your_ butt?"

"How the hell would _you_ act if you found out that you just killed the last of your family?!" he suddenly snapped at me. Gosh, he must have like three sticks up his ass. And I'm not talking about his duck-butt hair, ok?

"I would be wallowing in sadness," I rolled my eyes emphatically. Damn, I should be a little bit more helpful.

"Bitch," he growled. I take that back. I will _not_ be nice to him. And he must have a whole forest smashed up his ass.

"Look—" Wait, did he say that he regret killing Itachi? Am I missing something? "Sorry." The word sounded weird coming out my mouth. It was as if I sounded mechanical.

"I don't care," He glared me, "I will avenge Itachi." What the hell was wrong with the world?

"What happened?" I sounded genuinely curious, minus the malice that was left in my voice. I was just about to chock him a second ago. He just glared at me, daring me to ask again……or beg. "I'm not begging you know?" I walked over to his bed and sad on it, not that he was giving me permission to.

"I wasn't asking you to," He just glared at me, really looking like he could kill me.

"Whatever," I sighed, "Sasuke……." I pecked him gently on his cheek and wrapped my arms around him. What? He looked just _sooo_ sad. A sad Sasuke is a weird Sasuke, I'm telling you. From an angle, this would have looked very wrong. I was sitting on his legs, my own thighs wrapped around his legs. And I was facing him. Why I did that, only Kami knows.

I pulled out of my hug and sat _normally_ on his beg again.

"Tell me," I half begged, "And for the record, I still hate you."

* * *

**And that's the end. Wow. Katsumi is a bit OOC, don't you think…….but then again, she IS trying to figure out her feelings. Poor child……….JK!**

**Well, I'm gonna go work on my Akatsuki oneshot. I'll tell you all when it's out. **

**Ja ne!~**


	18. Chapter 18

**My master plan is revealed in this chapter! I was going to make the plan appear in a sequel, but I just decided, oh what the heck, might as well just put it in this and make the sequel something else……if there **_**is**_** going to be a sequel. I might just follow the canon story (ish) all the way, with my own plot twists, of course. Unless Sasuke dies or something…..-.-" then I'll just switch it up a little. But if the writer of Naruto makes Sasuke die, I'll be sad…….OKAY ENOUGH OF MY RANT! Please read and review!**

* * *

Tobi, Madara. Madara, Tobi. Tobi is Madara and Madara is Tobi. The thought still fails to leave my whacked out brain. Of course, everyone was just as surprised as I was. Well, the ones that knew, of course. Pein and Konan already knew that Tobi wasn't who he seemed to be. Kisame had already suspected that. I'm sure that Zetsu knew as well. Sasuke still had his stupid composure glued to him.

Okay, that goes against the fact that everyone was surprised. Oh, what the hell, it was only me. Yeah, I was shocked, aghast, whatever. I thought that Tobi was rather…………._okay._ Madara was alright as well, I guess. Frankly, I couldn't care less about him. Nonetheless, he didn't seem to be a threat to me. Whatever that meant.

Sasuke seemed more cold than usual. I don't blame him. If I found out some truth like that, I would be mad as well, but I wouldn't be wallowing in my grief. Oh wait, I _do_ blame him. Really, he can be so moody sometimes.

Karin was just as annoying as hell. Enough said about her. Suigetsu was annoying as well, but not as annoying as that stupid red-head. Juugo was…….well, quiet?

Why am I ranting about these random things, you ask?

Easy. I'm bored. _Really_ bored. Team Hebi, or Taka as they call it now, left to capture the eight tales. Sad, really. And I'm _supposed_ to go look for the Booyaku Scroll. I know that I won't survive if I go alone, so I have to create a team. Sponsored by Pein. Just kidding……to some extent.

"We're back!" Great, it was the she-devil herself. Wait, that would be me. No, this was the brain-cell killer. Yea, the one and luckily only, Karin.

"No one cares," I rolled my eyes emphatically. She looked over at my figure. I was sitting on a loveseat, with my leg and head thrown onto the arms, if you get what I mean. Basically, I looked like I died of boredom. Truthfully, I'm glad that I didn't. Yet.

"I'm sure that at least _one_ person cares!" She whined. I _hated_ people who whined for no reason. It annoys me to no ends.

"Seeing that I'm the only one in the base," I closed my eyes, trying to relax and not lunge at her, "**No one**__freaking cares." I was already mad at the stupid Leader for not taking me to the next base. He could have, but _nooo_, I had to wait for these idiots here.

"They're in here too," She pointed to Sasuke, Juugo, and…….was that white blob Suigetsu? I'm guessing that it was. And there was also this guy with white hair, probably the eight tales. Let's not forget to mention that he was unconscious, soon to be dead. Did I care? You tell me.

"Do they care?" I was getting fed up with her.

"Y-ye—"

"Actually, Karin, we don't," Suigetsu smirked at the stuttering, flustered female. And let's just hint that it wasn't me. Before I could say anything, Sasuke stood up, carrying the old man that seemed dead.

"All of you shut up," His voice was cold—go figure. It also seemed really aggravated. I really couldn't care less. Oh scratch that, I just did.

"Make me," I can't stand his commanding tone. Let's face it, we really can't stand to be in the same room for over an hour. If we tried, only one of us would walk out—alive, that is. The Uchiha just ignored me and gave me a death glare. Was that supposed to be scary? "What, Uchiha," I mused cruelly, "Is that glare supposed to make me cry?" In reply he just scoffed and walked out of the living room, muttering 'brat' under his breath. He was going to get lost in the base. Maybe he'll starve to death as well. Oh well, a girl can only dream.

"Don't trip, bastard!" I cried out, "Oh wait, you should! Maybe you should break your pathetic little skull as well!"

Suigetsu ran after him like an obedient little duckling. Me, on the other hand will _never_ do that. _Ever._

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke!" A certain guy ran after me when I left the room. I didn't want to talk to anyone now. Stupid Katsumi and her stupid attitude. There's just so much I hate about that brat. Funny, she thinks of _me_ as the brat. "Did you hear me?" He was starting to annoy me, so I just ignored him and kept moving.

I walked into an empty room, where I threw the man down with no effort. I didn't care if he broke his head. He was going to be dead anyways.

"What?" I finally turned slowly to glare at the shark-like boy.

"You like Katsumi, huh?" He grinned at me, which really annoyed me. What made him think _that_?

"No," I looked at him deadpan. She was just another girl. As if reading my thoughts, Suigetsu looked at me with amusement.

"Come on, we all know that you feel _differently_ for her,"

"Hn,"

"So you do?" Smart, Sasuke. I should have just said no.

"She's less annoying than Karin," I continued to glare at him. Anyone could be less annoying than Karin. I wished that I could just get rid of her, but I still need her. Not like that.

"So you _like_ her, huh?"

"No," I growled. Me liking her was the last thing that would happen.

"She's pretty mad at you now," He pondered, "Maybe you should apologize to make her like you more. Or maybe you could write her a love letter. I heard girls like the romantic stuff. Or maybe you can give her some roses!" He looked triumphant at his ability to think. I doubt that Katsumi would like that crap. Truthfully, I doubt that she liked _anything_. Wait, why the hell do I care? I don't.

* * *

Great, now that Sasuke and Suigetsu dragged their pitiful asses out of the room, I'm alone with Karin. Right, Juugo was here was here as well, but he was so quiet, it's like he's not here, if you know what I mean.

"What are you looking at, bitch?" Karin spat at me. I wasn't even _looking_ at her. I was staring at the wall, pondering about some useless crap.

"Will you shut the hell up?" I glared at her, feeling like I could murder her any minute. Oh hell, if she pisses me off one more time, I will snap her damned neck in two!

"Why the hell do you think that you can be in charge all the time?!" She growled at me. What a pathetic little brat.

"You must be talking about your _dear_ Sasuke," My voice was beginning to quiver. No, not out of sadness, but of anger. How could she accuse _me_, when her so-called-great Sasuke was only about a thousand time worse than me?

"I'm talking about you!" She threw a kunai at me. I jumped off the couch just in time.

"You wanna play like that?" A sadistic smile was plastered over my features. I drew out four senbon needles, placing them strategically between my fingers. I let my dark chakra seep into them as I circled Karin. Ha, I almost pitied her.

"W-what are you doing?" She stared at me with pure fright in her eyes. I don't blame her for looking that way. It only empowered me.

I threw the needles at her, making sure that she would still get hit even if tried to dodge. Check mate.

"AAH!" She yelped as one of my needles hit her in the arm. Now, it was time to unleash the dark chakra into her body.

"What the hell are you doing?" Suigetsu's voice seemed mildly curious and mildly afraid.

"Let her go," Perfect. Just perfect. Just as I was about to have my way, the stupid Uchiha brat had to step in and interrupt me.

But I didn't. I wanted to let her feel at least _some_ pain. I slowly slipped the dark chakra into her system, all the while wearing a smirk of satisfaction. I could see that she was struggling not to scream.

"Katsumi," Sasuke's tone showed that he wanted to be in charge of me—not happening—and, probably something that only I noticed, that he really didn't care what happened to Karin. Good. Wait, why do I even care. I glared at the Uchiha, who was returning it.

"I hate you, Uchiha," I spat. I really hated him. _Really really._

"Hn," His gaze shifted to Karin. Weird, he didn't glare at her like he did to me. He just stared, blankly. What's _his_ problem?!

"Did Pein pick up the eight-tails yet?" I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down of this weird feeling. Was it jealousy? Okay, now that was funny! Me, jealous? Of Karin? Because of Sasuke? Hah, next thing you know, the world would be inhabited by flying pigs.

Again, the Uchiha muttered his signature 'hn'. Really, that guy needs to expand his vocabulary if he wants to communicate. Then I remembered something—the Booyaku Scroll. I needed the scroll, but I needed to get to the main hideout first.

"We're going to the main hideout," I stated calmly, immediately standing up. They were staring at me as if I had an extra head. What, was I strange in some way? Guess not. "Take a picture it takes longer," I sighed, "Let's go."

* * *

A few minutes later, we arrived to the base that was hundreds of miles away. How? The teleporting scroll, of course.

"Finally," Kisame gave me his usual toothy grin. I just nodded in response and turned to Suigetsu, who was held back by Sasuke and Juugo.

"I WANT HIS SWORD!" He half whined and half growled. Was he really a seventeen year old guy? What an oddball. And imagine that _I_ was the one saying that.

"No," I commanded emotionlessly. Gosh, I sound like Sasuke. But the Akatsuki means business……..most of the time. Okay, that's a lie. But still! I want—no, _need—_the Booyaku Scroll.

Suigetsu just pouted as I walked over to Pein's room. Shark boy really needed to grow up. Hint, I wasn't talking about Kisame.

* * *

"Katsumi," Pein stared at me with no emotion. Typical. No 'hi', no 'hello' but a _friendly_ stare.

"Sumi-chan," Konan smiled. She was the only one that called me that, because if someone else had called me that, I would have beheaded them. Knowing Konan, she would be _very_ hard o behead.

"That's my name," I smirked, "Don't wear it out." Pein just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Konan chuckled and shook her head slightly.

"Don't be rude," Pein told—commanded would be the most accurate word. I just rolled my eyes. I might have been the only damned soul in the world who was brave (or stupid) enough to be rude in front of Akatsuki's 'Leader'.

"Katsumi," Another deep voice rang out from the dark room. What's with people and greeting me with my name?! Gosh.

"Tobi," I rolled my eyes emphatically, "I mean _Madara_"

"You _do_ understand that the Akatsuki is dying right?" The masked man asked nonchalantly. Way to state the obvious, smartass.

"No, we are _very_ much alive," My words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Very funny," Madara said with a tone that was _anything_ but funny.

"Okay, get to the chase," I wasn't a very patient person to begin with, and my patience was already worn thin by stupid Karin.

"We need to revive the dead Akatsuki members," Oh, and how exactly are we going to do that, oh great one? Gosh, really? Reviving the dead? I could almost laugh.

And that's exactly what I did.

"Katsumi, take this seriously," Konan scolded with a motherly tone. I just mouthed a very annoyed 'sorry' to her.

"You're lucky I don't kill you, Katsumi," Madara chuckled, as if mocking my ignorance. Please, I get that threat almost every day by duck butt. Yeah, I'm talking about Sasuke.

"I get that every day," I sighed, "Anyways……"

"Right," Madara looked at me with his visible eye, "Use the Booyaku scroll's power to revive them." It was that easy?

"Where is it?" I asked impatiently.

"The Ruins of the North," He stated icily, "otherwise known as the Shinnegami Ruins." I remembered people talking about that place before. It was somehow associated with the Kurayami Clan. And death. Major death. Wasn't that just lovely?

* * *

**Have you ever felt like you didn't have any inspiration or will power to write? Well, I'm starting to feel a **_**tad**_** like that, so before I feel like not writing…..PLEASE INSPIRE ME, FELLOW READERS! What **_**really**_** inspires me to write more is a lot of reviews or some really good reviews. Not just your usual "good job." Yes, those do make me want to write more, but it doesn't inspire me. It's like eating candy. It's only good for I while……I guess. **

**What do you think of Katsumi?**

**Is anyone too OOC?**

**Is the plot any good?**

**Is the romance good enough, or not enough?**

**Please review :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! I've been told that I needed to make my story a little looser. This chapter isn't that loose, but trust me, once I unleash the Akatsuki once again –insert evil laugher- it will be **_**much**_** more loose and such. I'm just going to be kind of following the canon plot, but the timing is going to be different. Like the time from when Sasuke catches the eight tail to the time when he kills Danzo is going to be longer, I guess. And yea…. That's about it. Anyways, all **_**you**_** need to do is read and review. Give me an inspiring review, fellow readers! And you just leave the hard stuff (writing) to moi :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be rolling in something that Kakuzu likey very much. I'm not.**

* * *

So I was supposed to go to the Shinnegami Ruins, huh? If I didn't know Pein better, I would have thought that he was trying to kill me. Probably is though. Apparently, no one wants a sadistic little brat. Isn't life just wonderful?

"So, who are you taking with you?" Konan was genuinely curious. I liked her _much_ better than Karin. That might explain why I use the term 'friend' with her and not 'enemy'. The only good thing about going to the Shinnegami Ruins was......okay, there was no good thing. Except that I got to pick my own team (and boss their pitiful little butts around) and that there was a tiny _tiiiny_ chance that I could get the Booyaku Scroll. They say that only a true Kurayami could get the scroll. Apparently, I wasn't a very good Kurayami, since I 'killed' my clan. Sad, really. "So?" Konan's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Right," I shook my head a little, "Who should I take?" As much as I hated asking for help, I had to. I never really was a part of a team. I was more of a lone wolf, if you know what I mean.

"Take someone you can work with," She closed her eyes, as if that will help her think. Wow, she sure put on a butt-load of makeup, something I would _never_ do.

"I work alone," I shrugged. No offense, but I doubt that anyone could keep up with my fighting tactics. I didn't mean that in an arrogant way.

"But it's too dangerous," She sighed, "You used to be able to work so well with Deidara and Sasori." _Used to._ They weren't here anymore. "And you worked well with Itachi and Kisame as well," She sighed, remembering the good days………before I met Sasuke. Itachi was like an older brother—somewhat—to me and Kisame…….he was just weird. "You also did pretty well with Hidan and Kakuzu," She smiled sadly. I could tell that she missed them. I had to admit, I really _did_ miss all the Akatsuki members.

"You only know what you're missing when it's gone," I sighed. My life wasn't fair, but then again, who's is? Konan just nodded and then looked at me with a look that clearly said, 'what's wrong with _you_?' "What?" I smirked, "Did I grow an extra head?"

"It's nice to see that you have feelings," She smiled with her eyes closed, as if actually _happy_ to _finally_ to discover that. Really, Konan?

"I _do_ have feelings!" I fumed at her. She was like my sister and best friend, really. Why? Well, for one, she's _unlike_ Karin. (Thank God) And she's not pushy or nosy. And not whiney!

"Like the ones about Sasuke?" She mused with a sly smile. I could feel my face going hot. Damn, why did I let my guard down.

"I don't like him," I think, "that much." I said the lather very _very_ softly. Hopefully, she didn't here.

"So you _do_ like him," I guess that luck hates me. I felt like beating her up right now. How could she accuse me of liking him?! Him?! That…… idiot!

"If I liked him, then the world would officially blow up," I threw my hands up in defeat.

"People once said that the Akatsuki were impossible to kill," She smiled sickly. Why me? "But they managed, huh?" She stared at me with a glint of accomplishment in her eyes.

"Forget it!" I threw my hands up in defeat. This girl was absolutely impossible, "Let's just keep packing." The blue haired female nodded and jammed my bra into my bag. "Hey!" I pouted at her, "Could have been a little more gentle you know. That think was expensive!" She laughed.

"Like _you're_ gentle," She smirked. I couldn't deny that, but I wasn't going to accept defeat, so I just rolled my eyes.

I felt someone's chakra near to door. To be specific, it was Pein's chakra.

"So," He stared at us with a confused look. Why? Well, let's just say that Konan had half my bra in her hands and I had the other half in mine. No, it wasn't ripped. "Who are you taking with you?" He finally spoke after what? Eons?

"I need a just need a three man team," I closed my eyes to think this over, "including me." He gave me a look that clearly said 'continue'. Duh, what else was I supposed to do?! "I plan to take someone who's good at infiltration, fast, and strong," I grimaced, "And that immediately scratches out Karin."

"I'm guessing that you want Sasuke in your team," Konan smirked slightly. I mentally groaned, but she was right. I needed Sasuke in this mission. He was fast and strong. His infiltration skills on the other hand was a bit…..daring. I guess I should take Konan too then. She's fast, strong, _**and**_ good at infiltration. Plus, she knew some medical jutsu. To answer Konan's 'question' I just gave a 'hn'. Hah! I stole Sasuke's signature!

"And Konan," I turned to Pein, as if trying to confirm the fact that I took his lover away from him. Come on, we all know that they're an item. He just reluctantly nodded and turned away with…..was that a blush on the _great_ Leader's face? Notice the sarcasm, ladies and gents?

Then, he just turned to leave. No goodbyes, just left. Hey, that's Pein for you.

"Nice picks," Konan smirked and gave me a mysterious look. I _hated_ that look with all my heart, "Sasuke, huh?" Was she implying that I only took him because I _liked_ him? Please, don't make me laugh.

"He's strong," I said with a stoic expression, "I better not have to drag him out of here." I sighed, hoping that getting him to come along was easier than what I had playing in my mind. It's not like that, you perverts!

* * *

"Fine," He simply stated. How dare he—what? Did he just say fine?

"Wait," I shook my head, "Did you just say fine?"

"I wasn't saying that _you're_ fine," His lips were curled into a slight smile, but his eyes gave away that he was amused.

"That's not what I meant, you dumbass!" I growled. Really, boys can be so immature some—most—of the times. "You're really leaving that easily?" I was still in shock that Sasuke would……….._agree_ with me so fast. Usually, it took hours, if not days to get him to agree on something.

"Hn," he nodded his head. From what I can tell, he seemed bored. "I _did_ say okay." So now, he was going all smart-aleck with me, huh?

"No," I smirked victoriously, "You said _fine_" if he was going to become a smart-aleck, then so will I.

"Same thing," He glared at me with his endless onyx eyes. Of course, I just glared back with my deep purple orbs.

"Fine and okay are not the same," I retorted, feeling the need to activate my Itami Yamigan. "They're spelled differently."

"In this case, they _are_ the same," He stood up from his bed to face me—without looking up. Okay, now he was kind of looking down a bit, since I was a few inches shorter than him…..about two.

"I wasn't talking about this case," I grimaced. He was definitely looking for a fight.

"Face it," he gave a very evil smirk, all the while advancing on me, "Uchihas are always right." Him and his egotistical pretty head. I _had_ to hate him.

"No," I growled, beginning to lose my cool, "_I'm_ always right." Okay, that was definitely an overstatement. He glared at me, while still holding his devilish smirk. Now, we were practically pressed together. "I hate you," I muttered, as gravity somehow slowly pulled us together. I placed my lips expertly on his and wrapped my arms around his neck to get him closer—if that was possible. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. Wait, what the hell was I doing?! Feeling shocked at my behavior, I pulled back, regaining my composure almost immediately.

"if that was hate, I wouldn't want to know your definition of love," He smirked with amusement, "And I didn't know that I was such a good kisser." He stared at me, eyes full of amusement. God, I hated this arrogant bastard, but saying that he was a bad kisser would have been a little lie…….okay, a _big_ lie. He was amazing, but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

"I hate you to hell," I growled, knowing that I was lying to myself. No, I _did _hate him. Let's just say that I would have cared enough to drop flowers off at his grave if he suddenly died.

* * *

"Are we all set?" I quirked my eyebrow at my….odd group. Konan was glaring at Sasuke, kind of like he was a bad kid. Hey, aren't we all? Sasuke was just glaring back like a rebellious teenager. Frankly, he was. He was rebellious and stubborn. Not to mention that he was egotistical and rude. I don't know what I see in that brat. Oh wait, there's nothing. Ending their little staring contest, Konan gave me a small smile and nodded. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at me. I hope his eyes fall out of his sockets.

* * *

**Click the review button and the Akatsuki will plop out of your screen and glomp you. hehehehehe.**

**So, are you clicking?**

**Please give me all your opinions, good and bad. Flames are okay. I just think of them as **_**very**_** emotional critiques. :D And I'm not telling you to go emo on my story and cut it. . Good luck trying though.**

**I should just stop ranting randomly, yes?**

**Also, PLEASE check out my Akatsuki story. I only got one review so far and I worked my butt off on it see my virtual tears? I'm that sad.**

**SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW IT! Yes, I'm asking a lot out of my fellow readers.**

**Bai Bai!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay! This is a pretty long chapter :D Please continue to inspire me, fellow readers! I can't believe that I'm already on chapter twenty I feel so accomplished! I need five reviews for me to write the next one! Unless I get too lazy to wait for waiting. Won't that be great? hahaha. Well, you know the drill. R&R**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to even put this?**

"Gimme the map," Sasuke growled. Apparently, we took the wrong turn and are in a random village. Lovely, isn't it?

"No," I hissed back. I was going to find out how to get back on track. _Me._ Konan was just looking at us with clear amusement. Stare all you want, I couldn't care less. "It's not _my_ fault we got lost," I growled. I wanted—needed—the scroll and here we are, lost. How? Well wouldn't _you_ like to know?

* * *

_The road was rather easy to follow. That is, until we came to a place in the path with a fork—four forks, that is. We had a map, sure, but the map only had two forks. Great, huh?_

"_We go this way," Sasuke pointed to the one on the right—the one closest to him. I had a bad feeling about that way. _

"_No," I stated, deadpan, "I have a bad feeling about it."_

"_The map says it's that way," the stubborn Uchiha just glared at me. Great!_

"_The map doesn't have this road on it," I hissed. I was just this close to losing my patience and lashing out at him. This guy really does wear out my patience, and trust me, my patience is rather……….thick, if you know what I mean._

"_This road is the closet one to the one that it points to," He was trying to be calm, but his eyes gave off how aggravated he was. "So we go this way," He pointed to the road that I had a bad feeling about. I felt—no, knew—that it was the wrong road. But nonetheless, getting lost was better than a dead Sasuke, right?_

"_Konan?" I looked to see if she was actually there. Weird, whenever I argue with someone, the audience is always quiet. The blue haired female looked up from her origami flower and quirked her eyebrow at me. "You were very quiet," I answered her unasked question with an exasperated sigh._

"_Trust me, you're kind of creepy when you're mad," She chuckled and let her flower deteriorate into the air. I just rolled my eyes, smirk playing on my lips, and walked off into the path that the stupid Uchiha brat had picked. I'm never choosing him for missions again._

* * *

"I hate you to hell, Sasuke," I growled, preparing to lash out at him. He just looked at my angered form with a smirk and….amusement? How can that idiot be amused at me in a time like this?!

"Then do I get another kiss?" He looked at me challengingly, remembering the last time I said that I hated him. Poor Konan, getting involved in all of this.

"Katsumi," She chuckled, "I didn't think you would like that type." I fumed. It was two against one. That was unfair! I swear I had that anger mark and smoke fuming out of my ears. Oh, let's not mention that my cheeks were warm, meaning that I was blushing……like crazy. "No, actually, if you ended up with any other boy, I could bet my life on it that they would be dead after three days." I couldn't disagree with her. She used to set me up with random boys and…let's just say that they didn't turn out too happy.

Boy #1: A shy boy that barely talked and blushed every time I talked to him. Let's just say that I left him emotionally scarred for life.

Boy #2: A major pervert. He tried to seduce me every second—literally. One day, he walked out of the base….and never came back. His body was found by the river, and Konan started scolding me. You tell me what it looked like.

Boy #3: A **super** hyper boy that I hated with passion. He was sugar high…..every single damned second. And he wouldn't stop talking. **Ever.** So…….he just…….disappeared one day and I was left unconscious. Yeah, you guessed it, I used the Hoshi Yamigan on him. What? I was pissed at him.

Boy #4: A stupid emotionless duck-butt head that gets on my nerves every day. He constantly tries to pick fights with me and never cares for anyone but himself. He's also too prideful and arrogant to admit that he's wrong, thus our situation right now. Plus, he thinks that Uchihas are the best and that they can trample anyone in the world. So, why isn't he dead yet?

"Katsumi," Sasuke tapped me with his katana, snapping me out of my little trance. I heard Konan muttering Sasuke's name to get him to stop. "What happened?" that would have sounded compassionate, if he didn't say it in an annoyed, yet bored tone.

"I was daydreaming about unicorns," I waved my arms emphatically, while holding a tone full of sarcasm and malice. "What does it look like to you?" I spat.

"Hn," He just glared at me, daring me to do that again.

"Is hn all you can say?" I was raising my fist in the air, getting ready to punch him square in the nose for getting us here, and just because I felt like it. I trusted my balled fist forwards toward his face with all the force I can muster. And guess what?

It made his nose bleed! Ha, a girl can only wish. He stopped it easily, just with his hands. Great, way to go, Katsumi.

"I can say more," He stated with a smirk, as if the punching incident never had happened, "And don't try to kill someone with only your fists."

"Why y—"

"Katsumi, Sasuke," Konan glared at us, telling us that it was going a bit too far. Frankly, I didn't care. But I respected Konan….not that I was saying that aloud. "We need to split up to find information about our whereabouts. The rendezvous point will be the fountain in the middle of this town." She stated matter-of-factly, making her seem like the leader. I was amazed that she could say that in one breath.

"How do you know that there was fountain?" I quirked my eyebrow, my fist still held by Sasuke. She pointed to the fountain behind us. Duh. Great, I felt like such an idiot. I just muttered a 'whatever' and walked off into a random direction to find out where we were.

* * *

After scanning the village, to see if I could pick up our whereabouts without talking to anyone, this was all I found: the village's name was Midori. I could tell why. It was very….spring-like here and very green. Guess I had to talk to some strangers than.

I saw a blob of pink hair sitting together with a blob of black and yellow. I immediately recognized them as Sakura, Sai, and Naruto. Great. Just perfect! I grabbed a summoning scroll out of my bag and quickly opened it. I bit my thumb, and smeared it on the scroll.

**Poof**. My faithful phoenix appeared. I had no actual idea how in the world a phoenix was going to blend into a town. Really, a big-ass bird with its big-ass wings in a small-ass village. You tell me how this was going to work. Nonetheless, no one really cared. Oh, maybe it was the fact that I was hiding in an alley. I took out two scraps of paper and took out my pen.

_Sasuke, get your stupid duck-assed hair and you hidden, because the Konaha-nin are here. You know, that loud Naruto kid, the annoying looking pink haired Sakura, and the guy that people say look like you. Sai, was it? Really, I don't see how the hell he looks like you. You're hair is bluer and it's spiky. Plus, he doesn't even act like you. Come on, let's just admit it, you're just an asshole. Since I'm writing this already, I might as well vent my anger out in it. Too bad I can't hit you through writing. You've made me mad. Hah, I sound like a pouting child. We __**better**__ find the Booyaku Scroll at the end of the day. I meant that figuratively of course. There's no damned way we can find the Scroll by nightfall. So better hide, duck ass._

_Hate, Katsumi :D_

I folded it neatly and gave it to the phoenix, while motioning for it to wait for me as I wrote the next one.

_Konan, there are three Konoha ninja here. One ANBU in training, one chuunin, and the other, the kyuubi. Just stay hidden, okay?_

_Bleh, Katsumi_

I folded it just as neatly as the other and gave it to the phoenix.

"Take this to Sasuke," I cooed, pointing to the fatter wad of paper, "And this to Konan," I pointed to the thinner, possibly kinder as well, fold of paper. The phoenix set flight, very quietly. I hoped that it wouldn't be seen. Then I felt something. _Someone_ was touching my ass. I twitched.

I swung around skillfully, hand immediately armed with a kunai. I pressed the kunai to the man's neck. It was a man around his twenties, with plain brown hair down to his shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. I glared at him, daring him to make a move. The look on the guy's face pissed me off to no ends. He was smirking, as if he wasn't frightened by my kunai.

"So you're a fierce one, huh?" He trailed his eyes down, down, down, until it reached my cleavage. "Nice package," He commented with an air of arrogance. As if my patience wasn't already worn……this guy just made every ounce of my patience disappear.

"I wouldn't be so arrogant if I were about to die," I replied smugly, looking like a dangerous predator. I heard some rustling from behind me. The people had very low amount of chakra, telling me that they weren't ninja. I attached a string of dark chakra onto the kunai and held it there with it. It was a skill that Sasori had taught me before. The man's eyes suddenly widened.

"Y-y-you're a ninja?" He stared at me, eyes full of fear. The only thing that it did was encourage me some more. I just smirked, waving around an air of mystery. I turned around to observe that there were three other guys around the same age, with the same, boring, usual brown hair, brown eyes. Though they didn't quite look alike.

"Let him go!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll whoop yo ass!" I scoffed at that. There was no way they could even lay a finger on me. I began walking towards them, with the kunai still pressed to the first man's neck. As I progressed to them slowly, I silently wrapped some of my dark chakra around them, making sure that they couldn't move. I slid a few strings behind me to wrap around the first man as well.

"Check mate," I smirked. Then, I jumped up high as I tugged forcefully on the strings, making the four men collide together, disabling their movement. "Now, you guys better be good boys and tell me all you know," I glared at them. They looked at me with a confused look. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "About the village and shit, you dumbasses." They all looked at each other and nodded.

"No," The man that approached me first stated. My poor ass, being infected by that….thing. Wait, did he say no? I just glared at them, activating my Itami Yamigan. They immediately had an emotion that could be described as fear. Soon, that expression changed to one of pain. I could tell that they were trying to hold in a scream. "F-f-fine," the leader, I assumed, panted.

* * *

I ran out of the alley with accomplishment that I had coaxed—er, pried—the information out of them. Then, as I began to slow down into a walk, I felt someone touch my ass……..again! I hated this village. I swerved around, ready to face a taller man, hand on a kunai. I looked up to see no one. I let my eyes travel closer to the floor until I saw a child. A boy about the age of four, with tears welled up in his eyes. Come on, wouldn't _you_ be near tears if there was a lady pointing a kunai at you—and if you were four?

"M-m-miss," He sniffed. I had to admit, he was adorable. "Have you seen my mommy?" Great; I didn't want to help some sniffling toddler find his damned mother. He can do that himself.

"No," I twitched, almost giving in to his damned cuteness. He had pitch black hair, similar to Sasuke's and ocean blue eyes. He was such a cute kid, really. If it weren't for the eyes, he could have looked exactly like little Sasuke. "What's your name?" I sighed. I hated how a girl had maternal instincts.

"I'm Koaru!" He flashed me a big smile and hugged me, assuming that I had said yes to help him. Not only does assuming make an ass out of him and me, it also made a four year old follow me.

As I continued walking, the boy got tired, so I had to carry him. Wasn't that just great? Allow me to answer that with a big fat no.

"I'm hungry," he pouted at me so adorably, I couldn't refuse. I just forced a smile onto my face and walked over to the nearest ramen restaurant. What I didn't know was that Naruto liked—scratch that, _loved_—ramen.

"IT'S YOU!" He accusingly pointed his finger at me, immediately standing up and knocking his bowl in progress. What a knucklehead. I just quirked my eyebrow. And stared at him nonchalantly.

"Is that y-your kid?" Sakura twitched. I gaped at her, shocked by what she thought. I could tell why she would think that—she was stupid. The only thing I resembled with the kid was his skin tone. I had dark, dark, dark purple hair and the kid had raven black hair. I had purple eyes and he had blue. Really, Sakura? "Who's the dad?" She stared at me wide-eyed. I just glared at her, wished that I could kill her right there. I felt something wet on my shoulders. I shifted my eyes over to the kid, only to find that he was asleep….and drooling on me! I mentally slapped myself for being stupid enough for letting him get to me.

"No one's the dad," I growled, "Because he's not mine." I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down.

"WHERE'S SASUKE?!" Naruto blasted into my ears. I could tell that his tone was a bit angry. I glared at him, making him shut up. Surprisingly, the kid was asleep through it all.

"Shut up," I growled, "I don't want to wake this brat up." I sighed. If he woke up, I had to talk to him. And I sucked at talking to little kids. "Plus, who cares about Sasuke?" I had a hard time accepting the fact that he actually had…..friends.

"We do," Sakura looked at me with pleading eyes. I hated her already. From what I can tell, she was a fangirl like Karin. "So where is he?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged nonchalantly. Or I tried to…..it's hard to shrug with someone sleeping (and drooling) on your shoulder. Technically, I wasn't lying.

"You're pretty," The Sai guy finally spoke. I hated him too. He seemed annoying.

"Don't care," I glared at him menacingly, "If you dare hit on me, I'll kill you." I turned to Naruto, "Bye." I turned to Sakura, "If you try to stalk me for Sasuke, I'll just murder you." I turned to the owner of the restaurant, who was staring at me with wide eyes, "Hope I didn't disturb you." I flashed my famous fake smile and ran off.

* * *

I got to the fountain only to meet a very annoyed looking Sasuke and a confused Konan.

"Mommy," The kid on my shoulder started to stir—finally—after leaving a puddle of drool on my shoulder. Now I needed to shower. Luckily, I tied my hair up to prevent that from getting slobber on. The expressions of my _darling_ companions suddenly changed to…..shock….?

"Katsumi?" Konan looked at me as if she was going to scold me to death. Sasuke just tried to hold in a snicker. "Is that yours? It looks like Sasuke," She stared—no, glared—at him. He suddenly stopped his trying-to-hold-in-snickering thing and glared back at Konan.

"I had nothing to do with that," He spat icily at her. Konan then turned to me with a curious look.

"Where the hell did you get him from?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I want my mommy," The kid started bawling randomly on my shoulders and started clinging onto my neck. Now I'm wet from tears—and drool. Great. Just perfect. I patted the kid's head rather awkwardly. As if on cue, a blonde haired female with blue eyes ran over to me.

"Koaru!" She called out as she looked lovingly at her kid. At least I think it was her kid. The eyes were exactly the same.

"Mommy!" He cried out as he literally hopped out of my arms and dug his face into his mom's neck. "That scary lady kidnapped me!" He pointed accusingly at me. I growled at the little kid. Why, he was such a little devil. The mom glared at me with such hatred.

"How dare you kidnap my child. If you wanted one, just make one yourself!" She cried out like a little schoolgirl.

"Look lady," I glared at her kid, "He came up to me and asked me to find his mom." I huffed. Her expression suddenly changed from a angry glare to a reassuring smile.

"Oh," She smiled at me, "I'll be sure to punish him." She looked at my wet shoulder. "Would you like to have a free bath at my hot springs?" She smiled kindly, "I'm sorry about my son. He can be such a little devil sometimes." She smiled sadly. She kind of reminded me of my mother.j

"Su—"

"We need to get going," Sasuke growled, while rolling his eyes.

"A hot bath would be nice," Konan smirked. "Plus, you wouldn't want your girl to be cover with some kid's tears, right?" She mused. I could have killed her. The blonde lady chuckled and muttered something along the lines of 'young love'. Young love my ass!

"She's not my girl," He growled. And turned a different direction. To hid his blush? Perhaps.

"Trust me," I glared at him with a smirk, "I wouldn't want to be. I'd rather die." He turned to return my icy glare. This is going to be a fun trip to the hot springs. Joy.

**When I wrote that the kid was such a little devil, I was listening to ****Run Devil Run**_** by SNSD**_**What a coincidence! :D The next chapter will be about the trip to the Ruins. What fun! Or should I make it about the hot springs? I need your opinions!**

**Was Sasuke too OOC?**

**Review :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Today's the last weekday of my spring break……..and I'm sad that it has to pass. That means that updates would come much slower –sobs- but please don't give up! I **_**will**_** update! Lalala. Well, read and review :D**

The hot springs were gorgeous—really gorgeous. Everything looked so refreshing, and so crisp. The water was very relaxing as well. It was _much_ better than the last time I went to the hot springs. I almost shuddered at that nightmare. I would rather die than go into a hot spring with Karin again. Really, I'm not even kidding. She's like a nightmare on legs. Or something of that sort.

"You have a thing for Sasuke, huh?" Konan looked at my wryly. I hated it when she looked at me like that. I found it rather annoying.

"A thing as in hatred?" I cocked my eyebrow at her. The only thing I felt for him was hatred. That, and nothing else. Frankly, I hated everyone to an extent. Hatred is just my way of affection. Wait, then it must mean that I have a lot of 'affection' towards Sasuke……okay, scratch that, hatred was _not_ my affection.

"No," She sighed, "I remember you used to be like this with most of the Akatsuki members." She sighed, as if remembering the good old days. "You used to fight with Deidara all the time, and he even threatened you with a bunch of bombs." She smiled sadly. "And you were very close into becoming Hidan's sacrifice." She chuckled, as if that was _funny._ It was _not_ funny. At all! I was only fourteen years young and I didn't even know what the hell was going on!

"We better go now," I sighed. I didn't want to get out this warm haven, but I was going to get a major headache soon, something that I didn't like. Come on, who likes headaches?! Konan just nodded and jumped out of the water with her towel covering…..er, what needed to be covered. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me and jumped out as well.

* * *

I walked to our room, after dressing, of course. There was just no way I would walk the halls like a nudist. I slowly inhaled as I pushed the door—screen—open. Really, why the hell do hot springs have paper as door? I could just punch through it, and that's saying something. I look into the room to see….

Uchiha Sasuke. Clad in nothing but black boxers.

I could feel the heat rising to my stomach as I watched him turn to my slowly with a towel on his head, held by his hands. He was drying his hair, apparently, when I had um…….. interrupted him? I noticed that his face was tinted a little pink, probably from anger. He was glaring at me, but that was not all I saw. He had a _nice_ body. I wasn't even kidding. He had a body that could make any teen celebrity cringe and cry in a corner. I could swear that my eyeball was travelling up and down his body. I had to stop that, so I just face palmed myself.

"What?" Uchiha asked, frustrated and flushed. I could feel his glare through my palms. Isn't that just dandy?

"Why the hell are you half naked?" I still haven't removed my hands from my face. I slowly put them down and folded them in front of me.

"I forgot my clothing in here," He answered simply, as if he was stating that the sky was blue. I just groaned in response and walked over to him, slowly. I sat down next to him, where he was tousling his hair with his towel.

"You're stupid," I rolled my eyes. I continued to stare at him. I had to admit, he was hot, but he was seriously a jerk.

"That would be you," He quirked his eyebrow. See, my point of him being a jerk just got proven. I just scoffed and lied on the floor. I really didn't want to have a fight. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared above me, on fours……if you get what I mean. I could really feel the heat rush to my cheeks. Then, he slowly lowered his lips onto mine. Somehow, we both got up without breaking the kiss. His arms snaked around my thin waist as I wrapped mine around his neck, pushing us closer. I couldn't think right now. To tell you the truth, I was drunk by his kiss. I felt his tongue on my lips, asking for entrance. I decided to tease him a little and close my mouth shut. Big mistake. The Uchiha bit me! Of course, I was stunned, so I opened my mouth, just enough for that bastard to slip his tongue into my mouth. If I wasn't drunk before, I was now. Before long, we were full making out.

I heard someone clear their throats in the doorway, snapping me back into my sober state. "Having fun, are we?" A female voice I knew to be Konan's called out from the door—paper. I immediately jumped back about five feet—away from that stupid Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, remained completely calm.

"Didn't you see that we were in the middle of something?" He glared at Konan, as if actually _pissed_ that our little moment was ruined. I still shuddered at that thought.

"Don't get too touchy with her," She glared back at Sasuke, as if she was a mother bear. And her cub, which would be me, got taken. Lovely, wasn't it.

"I wasn't," Sasuke, being the rebellious brat he was, snapped back at her.

"Your hands were _everywhere_," She sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. No, not the temples where you pray. That would be……just weird. "I think it's time we have the birds and bees talk, Katsumi." I stared at her with a look that should be described as disgusted shock. Sasuke, having his clothes _fully_ on, began retreating out of the room. "And you too, Sasuke," Konan's piercing blue eyes turned to glare at Sasuke. He just simply turned around and leaned on the wall casually.

"Konan," He glared at her, as if trying not to lash out at her. Seriously, I don't blame him. Konan just stared emotionlessly at him.

"I don't think I need this, Konan," I sighed, frustrated that she would actually consider that. I mean, gross! If she weren't my best friend, I would consider killing her. Really, I would.

"You sure?" She looked at me with a quizzical look, as if she didn't believe me. I wouldn't have blamed her. Oh yes I would. I just nodded lazily and Sasuke just gave his signature 'hn'. Typical.

"None of this ever happened," I glared at both of them. You can guess what their response was. Konan responded with a 'fine' and Sasuke gave his usual 'hn'. Wasn't that _sooo_ unpredictable?

* * *

"Why don't we get a new outfit for you?" Konan asked me with a smile yearning smile. I guess that shopping could take her mind off of…that thing. One thing about this girl—she _loved_ fashion. Hello? She wears eye shadow while fighting. I don't wear anything at all. See the difference? I muttered a 'fine' and Sasuke looked like he was about to go kill someone right this second. I wouldn't blame him. I wanted to get my ass out of here as well, but knowing Konan….it was practically useless arguing with her. I see where I get some of my personality from.

We walked to a random store that had decent looking clothing. Okay, that's a lie. It had everything from leotards to oversized T-shirts. Yes, I know, a big variety.

"Hello miss," A lady in the front bowed to me. She was about my age with strawberry orange hair tied into two low ponytails and bright green eyes. She looked to see who was behind me and immediately turned slightly pink. I could almost swear that Sasuke was right behind me. No, I would definitely bet my life on it. Why else would she be blushing? I mentally groaned. "Is there anything wrong?" She asked me, face full of fake concern. Oops, I must have outwardly groaned. Frankly, I couldn't care.

"Yes," I sighed, "What's up with all the girl's infatuation with Sasuke?" I grumbled. Really, I couldn't see what they saw in him. He was just a arrogant jerk. Maybe deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, _really_ deep down, he was nice. Please, don't make me laugh. Oh, what the heck, he was an alright guy. I guess. He _was_ hot, sure, but he could be such a jerk. Even if he tries to be nice, he does it in his own mean way. Gosh, he gives 'being nice' a whole new meaning.

"So his name's Sasuke?" She asked me with pure curiosity. Hey, they say that curiosity killed the cat. Too bad she wasn't a cat. I just ignored her. I really didn't feel like talking to her right now. She ran off to some random area. Of course, I was curious, so I looked over to see what the hell made her change her mind about asking me. I saw her talking—flirting—with Sasuke. This would have been so funny if it weren't that odd feeling in my stomach. Sasuke was squirming as if he were uncomfortable with her touch. She was putting her arms on his shoulder and fluttering her dark lashes at her. I heard something along the lines of 'Let's go together and ditch her.' To be frank, I couldn't care less if she pulled him away into her evil den, but I had a mission to complete.

"Hey girly-poo," I growled at her, staring her straight in the eye. I could swear she cringed. "Stop flirting and do your job," I rolled my eyes emphatically. Really, she shouldn't try to seduce her customers into buying crap. Talking about customers, I noticed that Konan was no longer with us.

"Hey, try these on," Speaking of the devil, Konan came up to me with a _mountain_ of clothing in her hands. Really, it was a lot.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The orange-haired girl looked at me with a sneer. How much I wanted to beat her up right now, you can only guess. "Or is he not?" She looked at with mock sympathy. Funny, I found that _she _was the one in need of sympathetic feelings.

"Oh trust me," I chuckled, "If he were to be my boyfriend, then the world would seriously explode." I rolled my eyes and decided to follow Konan to the dressing room. Really, I didn't want to waste my precious time on this stupid chick.

* * *

Outfit #1: It was a strapless, poufy, light-colored champagne dress with laces. I was really about to lash out at Konan for making me try this on. To make it worse, she added this _enormous_ bow to my head and tied my hair in two pigtails. Then she took a picture of it. I looked like some kind of Barbie doll! I wasn't even kidding about that.

Outfit #2: This was better than the first one. It had a kimono top and a tight, short skirt. It was very similar to what Tsunade wears, except one of the sleeves were long and the other was a long kimono sleeve, where I could hide my weapons. The only this was—I wanted shorts.

Outfit #3: I'm not even going to describe this. Let's just say that it was what you would probably wear to a prom—a royal prom. You guessed it, it was a really really big dress.

Outfit #4: I had to admit, this one was pretty nice. It was similar to my former outfit. It was kind of a halter top, but the straps connected to a chocker that had an amethyst in it. The top cut off below my chest and there were straps that were arranged in an X format on my back to connect the top to the bottom. Oh, and the back of the top was held by strings put into a crisscross pattern. The shorts were very short, but it was easy to move it. I also wore arm protectors and knee-high boots with it. The color of the thing was….amazing. If you looked at it one way, it looked light purple, but if you look at it again, it looked gray.

"This one is definitely the one," I sighed, glad that I finally found an outfit that I could easily fight in, and look good. The lady in the front of the store, with the orange hair—that I hate, let's not forget—walked in and twitched when she saw me. I could see the envy in her eyes. Now I wish that I could see fear in them. She reminded me of Karin, which I hate. Wow, I hate a lot of people.

"You look like a slut," Her eyes traveled from my dark purple hair to my boots with a small, sharp stiletto point. I glared at her with one of my coldest glares. I couldn't care less what she thought about me, but nonetheless, it was fun creeping her out.

"Have you seen yourself?" I questioned with a smirk. This girl was pissing me off ever since I walked into the store, so why not lash out at her. I had no good reason why is shouldn't.

"You're the one dressed in that!" She exclaimed like a schoolgirl in distress. I agree with the distress part. I really do.

"It helps me fight," I spoke calmly, with a wry look on my face, "And you're the one who tried seducing Sasuke." I scoffed at her.

"You're so damn possessive of him," She growled, trying to be menacing. That's right, _trying_. Let's not even mention that she was failing as well. Oops, I just did.

"No," I sighed, "I just can't seem to understand why girls crowd around him like he's like some kind of sex god." I rolled my eyes emphatically. He's just a freaking normal guy! Wait, he was _not_ normal, just saying.

"Y-you just d-don't u—"

"Whatever," I cut her off. I didn't have time to listen to her crap, "I'm buying this and going." I smiled sickly sweet, but my eyes held unmistaken venom. The girl just huffed and stormed off. Funny.

* * *

After stocking on weapons, antidotes, poisons, and some scrolls, it was already night. Great, I just wasted a day cradling a slobbery devil, boiling myself in hot water, and becoming a little Barbie doll. Wasn't that just great?

"We should stay in an inn," Konan stated matter-of-factly. Way to state the obvious.

"No really, Konan, we should sleep on the floor," I rolled my eyes emphatically. Sure, I was being a bitch, but I had a bad day. Konan just softly chuckled.

"You can share a bed with Sasuke," She smirked, "Just don't be too loud." She laughed softly after that. I swear, my face turned about fifty shades of red. Sasuke just looked a little awkward.

"I'm getting my own room, thank you," I stated with a soft chuckle.

* * *

**Today's Friday meaning that it's the last weekday of my spring break. After the end of this week, I'm going to update maybe once or twice a week. I know, that's sad…… I can't believe that I have about sixty reviews already! :D I feel so loved! I love all you readers! Especially the ones that stuck with me from the beginning when Katsumi went to Orochimaru as a spy. –Sigh- good times, good times.**

**Oh well, be sure to inspire me!**


	22. Chapter 22

**First off, I'd like to thank tehbeastxx for giving me the idea for the first part :D yay! Gosh, this chapter turned out kind of serious, but I think the after next two chapters it's going to be AWESOME! I'll let you people hanging, guessing what it would be…..MUWAHAHHA. okay…….but I have a very important announcement! This is probably the last time I update for this week, because I would be busy tomorrow and I can't update on school days. Harsh, I know, SO LEAVE ME A BIG BUNDLE OF INSPIRATION FOR NEXT WEEK! :D**

* * *

I don't understand. I seriously don't. It's like Sasuke has an attractive pull that makes every girl see him fall for him. Well, _most_ of them. It's like he just gave 'chick magnet' a whole new meaning. Oh wait, he did. What kind of guy can make thirty year olds drool over you? Apparently, Sasuke can, thus making this day one of the worse days in my life.

"Sasuke-_kun_," A hotel lady—who looked disgustingly thirty, might I add—cooed over Sasuke. Come, on, she could be his mother for goodness sake! Frankly, it was just gross. Sasuke just stood there, very _very_ uncomfortable. Good for that bastard. He definitely deserves it. Me on the other hand, felt like laughing out loud. Would the lady like it? No. So did I do it? Definitely.

"What the hell," I chuckled. I didn't care if I was rude, really, the lady was purely grossing me out. She reminded of a pedophile. Didn't I tell you that it was disgusting? The lady just shot me a disgusted look and began talking—or trying—to Sasuke.

"Would you like to eat something?" She lightly—and yuck, flirtatiously—touched his shoulder. She fluttered her eyelashes that were coated with mascara. Oh, what the heck, her whole face was coated with makeup. I don't really want to see how she looked under it. She was already ugly enough with the mask of cover up. Apparently, makeup didn't work for her.

"Go away," Sasuke grumbled, "You're annoying." The lady looked shocked for a second, but immediately went back to groping him. She was literally clinging onto him. Was I disgusted? Yes. Was I jealous? I'd rather not answer that. I slowly got up, all the while glaring at that old slut, and turned for the door.

"Katsumi," Sasuke growled, practically begging me to stay. I turned around to glare at him. His eyes said that he was pissed, but he was practically pleading me to do something to get the lady off of him. If I were him, I would too. I sighed, deciding to help him, since I was _sooo _nice. No, I was just annoyed of the lady.

"Hey," I glared at the thirty year old lady, "Get your old saggy body off my boyfriend." I hissed, sounding _very_ convincing. The geezer just stared at me, shocked and perhaps embarrassed. I hoped so; she deserves it. She immediately got up from her sitting form and formally bowed.

"I'm _sooo_ sorry," She wheezed in a tone that make me want to barf. For one, she seemed like she was mocking sweetness, and secondly, I didn't miss the tone of malice behind it. Boy, I hated her already.

"Better be," I turned to Sasuke, "Get your ass up and let's go." He glared at me and I glared back. Hah, he's my boyfriend, yeah right. "Sasuke-kun." I forced a sickly sweet smile onto my face and a tone that matched it to make it more believable. When he got close enough to me, I grabbed him into a hug and pulled my lip to his. I felt him smirk into the kiss and snake his arms around my thing waist. "Bye," I grinned at the staring lady and waltzed out of the inn, dragging Sasuke with me.

* * *

"Katsumi," Konan tousled her perfectly neat hair with her perfectly manicured nails out of frustration. Gosh, she how can she have a nice manicure and perfect hair while kicking ass. That, I would never know. "You forget your kunai and you take how long getting it back?" She quirked her eye at me and Sasuke. I could already tell what she was thinking. "A little sidetracked are we, Sasuke?" She smirks at Sasuke. Well, you can already tell that Sasuke was trying to glaring a hole out of her head.

"You can say that," Sasuke continued glaring at her while remaining his composure. Gosh, I hated him so much. I could tell from the glint in Konan's eyes that she was thinking something completely differently than what he had in mind. Way to owe it to Konan to twist around ideas in the wrong way. That lady…….she's twisted. I'm guessing that's why she's my friend?

"He meant that a thirty year old lady was molesting him," I dramatically rolled my eyes with a scoff. And leave it to me to make things sound worse than it actually was. But seriously, that's what it looked like from _my_ point of view. Well, kind of anyways. The _great_ Uchiha just scoffed and rolled his eyes. I think he picked up from me. Figures. Konan shuddered and just looked at me suspiciously. "Trust me," I sighed, "For once, I'm not lying." Okay, that was a lie and Konan knew it. She just smirked and turned to the road. Following her made me feel inferior—again.

I just realized that I had spent one whole day cradling a drooling devil, boiling myself in some stupid hot spring, becoming a stupid Barbie doll, and watching someone's mom flirting with Sasuke. Gosh, the thought of it made me shudder.

* * *

Travelling had taken the whole entire day. I'm not even kidding. We left at dawn and now it was night. I could see the stars in the sky—the ones that are connected to my eyes. Being able to control someone's life just like that makes me feel powerful, almost like I was Kami. I guess I _am_ power-hungry. The question is, who isn't?

The hill I was sitting on was green and well—wet. Oh, maybe it's because it just rained. Oh, I don't know. Not the sarcasm. The stars were bright, but it reminded me of the monster I was. Hey, don't get me wrong, I kind of liked being a monster if this is what it was.

"Katsumi," Sasuke called out with absolutely no emotion—typical. But I sense a bit of amusement in his voice. I had to admit, it was hot. Not that I was saying that out loud. He snapped me out of my little melancholic moment, I'll give him that.

"What?" I cocked my head so I could get a clear view of him. He can over to the spot I was sitting at and plopped himself down. Hey, did I say that he could sit here? I think not. I continued to stare at the stars. Maybe I'm drawn to them. Who the hell knows?

"Nothing," Sasuke spoke after what? Five hours? Okay, it was more like five minutes, but still. You get what I mean. I felt a chill of wind and damn, was I cold. I hate to admit it, but I scooted closer to that teme for warmth. Damn, I felt like a poor, helpless little puppy. I felt the Uchiha tense as I came into contact with him.

"Sasuke," I sighed as I buried my head in his chest. What? I was cold. You would be too if you were barely wearing anything. Now that made me sound like a slut. He rested his head on top of mind. I had to admit, it was funny how stiff he felt as first. Luckily, he loosened up. Wait, why the hell did _I_ care?

"I feel like the third wheel now," Konan sighed, sitting next to me. Great, now I was turning into the middle of a human sandwich. "And Sasuke," She glared daggers at the teen. Sasuke just glanced back, looking bored and frankly, like he didn't care. "Get too touchy with her and I'll kill you." She turned her head sharply and stared at the horizon. Like that proved a point. I heard Sasuke chuckle lowly….and darkly, might I add. "Both of you get some sleep now," Konan turned to look—er, glare—at us. She looked at us as if we had, what, three heads? Last time I checked, I was normal, thank you very much. Sasuke just scoffed and lied down. I rolled my eyes emphatically and plopped onto the grass. As soft as it looked, trust me, it was _not_ soft.

* * *

Shinnegami ruins? _Ruins?_ God damn it, it was a freaking shrine! I was expecting this whole array of disintegrating buildings, but no, it was one, just one, building. Was my expectation of ruins a bit larger? Well, you could say that.

I stared at the building. The corners were starting to crumble, but it was in better shape than I had thought. It was definitely creepier than I had expected it to be. Why? Well, call me crazy, but I swear I could see people from the cracks and windows of the building. They were translucent and well—creepy. I could stare at some idiot being killed all day and not give a shit, but I…..dislike, let's just say….of spiritual beings. Really, I hated things like that.

"Are you just going to stare all day," Sasuke snapped at me rather impatiently, "Or are we going to go in?" He scoffed, as if pitying me state. Okay, I looked like an idiot. I was staring at the building, with my brows furrows and my eyes full of fear. I'm not going to admit that aloud though.

"Sasuke," Konan snapped back, sensing that I was afraid. She put her arms around me, trying to sooth me. It didn't work. "They say hugs make things better," She stated with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"Or not," I eyed her weirdly, as if she got crazy. I pried her arms off of me and walked over to the door. No freaking way was I going to show fear. Some people—normal people—would have pushed the door gently, but I'm nothing normal. People should now that by now; so I kicked the door down. The door must have been very weak since it fell down. The sight I saw could have made me pee in my pants, but I didn't.

It was a fucking room full of fucking ghosts. Cliché? Well, too bad, because that's what I saw. Apparently, neither Sasuke nor Konan saw that. Lucky bitches. How much I envy them right now. I stood at the doorway, looking like a complete idiot, gaping at the 'empty' room. Empty my ass. And that was _not_ an invitation.

"What's wrong?" When Konan brings out her sympathetic voice, you _know_ that something's wrong. But when _I_ bring out my sympathetic voice…let's just say that history was made. She muttered something I couldn't hear to Sasuke. The only word I heard was 'help'.

"I don't need help," I snapped at her. Well, she was trying to help me, sure, but I really didn't need it. I closed my eyes, trying to center my mind. Yeah, try that while feeling a bunch of ghostly chills on you. I snapped my eyes open and sprinted for the scroll.

It was beautiful. The scroll was pure black with an amazing contrast of white patterns on it. On the front was a gorgeous print of 'Kurayami'. I lowered my hand onto it and I felt a surge of something amazing.

Power—absolute power. I felt at least a thousand times stronger. Okay, maybe not that much, because that's just crazy. I turned around and noticed that the ghosts were gone. Perfect. No sarcasm—really, it was great.

"Katsumi?" Konan looked at me, concerned by my……weird, let's just say…actions. Sasuke looked at me with something that could be described as a cross between scorn, pity, and amusement. Oh, and he also looked rather bored while I was having a scare of my life. What a stupid bastard. I hope that the female ghost mentally rape him or something stupid like that.

"Got it," I smirked, while throwing the scroll up and down. That is, until Uchiha immediately snatched it out of my hands. What a stupid jerk!

"And that's what an enemy could do," He stared at me, with a smirk starting to play at his lips. Yeah, Uchiha, I fucking know what an enemy could do! He just worn out my patience. "I'll hold it." I couldn't believe my ears. He was holding _my_ scroll. Wow, I sure was possessive.

"No," I growled, "That kind of belongs to me."

"Says who?" He quirked his eyebrows, as if challenging me. I just scoffed.

"I think you're newly found Mangekyou Sharingan is blinding you," I smiled in a mocking tone, "if you couldn't see the 'Kurayami' clearly sprawled over the scroll. Sasuke just growled and tried to stare me down. "Let's go," I smirked, taking the position of a leader just so I could piss him off.

Isn't life a _big_ bowl of fun? Note the sarcasm.

* * *

**You know the drill :D**

**Omg, did you know that Deidara's seiyuu can sing? Listen to Sleepless Night by Katsuhiko Kamawoto. It's **_**seriously**_** good. Go Deidara! :D And Sasuke's Seiyuu can sing too……but I bet a lot of people already knew that.**

**What I **_**didn't**_** know was that his Shippuden voice was done by someone else. :O I'm such an idiot, really. **

**I bet the Akatsuki are just a big boy band, except for Konan :D ~ quoting someone from Youtube.**


	23. Chapter 23

:O sorries for the late update! First of all, I was kind of busy with my Chinese school and star testing stuff……..and the other reason is: I ONLY GOT REVIEWS FROM ONE PERSON FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! I was so sad :( Thanks tehbeastxx for constantly reviewing and giving me hope about this story! You're my fanfic savior right now! Don't worry, even if I don't update in a long time, that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up on this fanfic. Promise! :D well, this chapter was more on the serious side, but I promise, the next chapter would be more funny! I think I might update this weekend………..i'm home sick right now D: wellll r&r

* * *

Let's just start off saying that I'm not happy—not happy at all. Would you like to know? Oh, yes you would. Konan left to report our whereabouts to Pein. And that leaves? Yeah, you guessed right. That left Sasuke and I to claw each other's eyes outs. Pitiful, isn't it? It's nightfall, meaning that it's too dangerous to travel……says Konan. Yeah right. I'm an experienced kunoichi with a sad excuse for a person. I think we would live.

"Katsumi," The Uchiha called monotonously. I couldn't care less. Really, I couldn't, so I ignored him. He said my name again, only this time, it was more growling than saying. Figures. The Uchiha doesn't really have a lot of patience in him. He called me name yet again, but this time, it was in a dangerous, low hiss. By now, I was annoyed. Didn't he know when to stop? Apparently not.

"What?" I snapped back at him, kunai in hand. His eyes darted to a nearby tree and guess what? There was an ominous figure sitting on the higher branches. As the figure stood up, I noticed that it was a female…..an old one too. Surely, she would be no threat to us, right? The female jumped from the branches rather swiftly for an old hag.

Damn, old hag was a good description for her. She looked like a witch. I'm not even joking. She looked like those 'traditional' witches, warts and all. She eyed Sasuke in the usual way, and I meant usual as in a fangirl way. What's with Sasuke and his magnetic pull? Only Kami knows. Anyways, the witch crept closer to where I was just peacefully lying down a second ago. Sad how my mood could be killed so easily. Sasuke glared at the figure with his usual expression—a mixture of anger and boredom.

"Did you take the scroll dear?" The old hag cackled at me, her bony hands reaching out for me. Me, being the _oh so nice_ girl I am, slapped it away immediately. The hag grinned at me, all the while grabbing something from her bag. She drew a single senbon needle from her beat up bag. She grinned, yet again, her scary grin and flung the senbon at me…from about five feet away. Luckily, I dodged just in time. I could sense that her chakra was a little off, and I didn't like it at all.

Immediately, Sasuke lunged at the elderly lady with his katana in his hand, eyes with clear killing intent. I don't blame him, I really don't. That witch tried to kill me! I snaked my dark chakra strings around the elderly lady, waiting for the right moment to pull it. And trap her, obviously.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked darkly, still not removing his katana from her throat. Why didn't he just slit it open? Apparently, he didn't care if this hag was trying to murder me. The old lady just cackled like how a witch would. I really didn't doubt that she was a witch. Come on, the resemblance was just so similar! Sasuke began to glare at the hag, Sharingan and all. The lady just smirked, as if she was winning and Sasuke was falling into her trap. Wait, was he? I stared at the strange person, who was grinning like a madman even though she was near her death. Was she? Her chakra was definitely off. There was something…..dark……..about her. Her chakra was nothing like Sasuke's. If I had to describe it in colors, Sasuke's would be blue and her chakra would be black. It wasn't Kurayami chakra either. It was pure evil chakra. Kurayami chakra was just dark chakra—the other side of the light. But who was this person? As if trying to answer my question, she immediately cocked her head towards me.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped. As a matter of fact, the whole word stopped. Nothing was moving—only me and her.

"You must be wondering who I am, yes?" She immediately appeared in front of me, baring her rotting teeth as me. I'm going to admit, I was scared—terrified even. This lady just stopped Sasuke Uchiha, with no effort too. The only advantage I had was age….and the fact that she probably knew nothing about my Kurayami blood. I just scoffed and began to circle her. "I am the protector of this tomb," She cackled. It almost seemed like there would be thunder and lightning. Yeah, she was just that creepy. "And to let you know," She smirked, "You will die soon." Yeah right. I just rolled my eyes, slowly wrapping my chakra strings closer to her, plotting my next moves. "BECAUSE ONLY A KURAYAMI COULD GET AWAY WHILE STEALING THE SCROLL! STUPID KURAYAMIS! THINKING THAT THEY HAVE THE RIGHT TO GET AWAY WITH THE POWERS OF DARKNESS! DARKNESS ISN'T THE OPPOSITE OF LIGHT!" She began going a _little_ psychotic. Okay, that was an understatement. By now, I was tuning her out. Instead of listening to her useless rant, I immediately made a shadow clone replace where I stood, as quietly and quickly as possible. Luckily, the old hag was too busy screaming profanities to notice. My shadow clone just stood there, pretending to listen, while the real me crept to where Sasuke was.

"Baka," I growled under my breath, hoping that Sasuke would here, but the hag wouldn't. Apparently, he did, since he rolled his eyes. So, he can't move his body, but he can move his head, huh? What a weird jutsu the witch just performed. I grabbed four senbons from my ninja bag and positioned them between my fingers. With careful aiming, I flung them at the witch. It hit all her pressure points and she froze, eyes bulging. I smirked.

"Pity," She spun around, to be face to face with a very surprised me. She shouldn't have survived. She was supposed to be unable to move. "I'm not able to die by physical pain," She grinned like a psychotic idiot. To prove her point, she bashed her head onto a nearby ruin. Her head soon became bloody and……let's just say that it was disgusting. If I couldn't hurt her physically, there was only one thing that I could do—deprive her of her soul. Luckily (wow, I'm so lucky today), my chakra was rather full. So I would perform something I've never done before.

The Hoshi Yamigan.

My eyes turned into a deep, midnight blue, with stars reflecting onto them. I pulled my chakra strings, immediately binding the witch, disabling her to move. Again, she just grinned like a person obviously deprived from sanity—blood still in her matted hair.

"Like I said," She looked at me with bloodshot eyes, "I can't be hurt." I just rolled my eyes, my very dangerous eyes. I stared at her, immediately activating the Kekkei Genkai. The only thing I saw before I passed out was a priceless face. She was shocked. _Very_ shocked and _extremely_ afraid.

Then, I blacked out.

* * *

Stupid girl and her stupid Kekkei Genkai. As soon as Katsumi passed out, and the stupid hag died, of course, I could finally move my body. Damn, I felt like a weakling, unable to do anything while a stupid little girl took care of the enemy. Pity that she had to black out. Now I had to carry her back to the Akatsuki base. One problem—I had no idea where it was. Isn't that just great?

Nonetheless, I knew that this was not a safe place for someone to just black out at. I decided to take her back to that Midori village. I didn't want to, trust me, but Madara would kill me if I didn't. I slowly walked over to the unconscious girl. Her chest was heaving up and down. At least she's breathing. Unfortunately. I'm not saying that I wanted her dead. I just didn't hate her. Scratch that, I _absolutely_ detested her. Never mind.

I put my arms under her slender, yet curvy body and picked her up. She was incredibly light. Or maybe I was just strong. Whatever. I slung her over my shoulders and ran to a that stupid little village.

* * *

"Room for two," I stated with no emotion at the hotel lady, who was annoying cooing at me. Why do elderly lady hit on me was well? I find that annoying. I shifted Katsumi's position before entering the village, so it didn't seem like I just murdered her. I held her bridal style instead, as much as it pained me. The lady just winked at me and threw me the keys for a random room and I slapped the money onto the counter. Simple. Easy.

I walked over to where room 195 was supposed to be. Once I found the door marked with the said number, I kicked open the door. What, my hands were full. I threw the unconscious girl onto the bed—the only bed, I soon realized. Wasn't that just great? I took her ninja pouch, which was inconveniently hooked onto her thigh. The pants, obviously. Let's just say that it was kind of sad trying to get it off. I flipped it open, after I pried it off her shorts, and flipped it open. The scroll was in there. It just screamed Kurayami. It was a royal purple color with golden swirls on it. It was exactly like Katsumi—arrogant-looking, and beautiful. Ha, what a joke. Beautiful? Yeah, right. I looked her at the said female. She was tossing and turning in the big bed, as if something was chasing her in her unconscious state. I lazily walked over to the bed to check on her. Not that I cared about her. I sat her up, as well as I could of course, and shook her shoulders violently. That should wake her up, right?

* * *

_Running._

_Running for my life._

_That's what I was doing right now. The pain was terrible. It was almost like I was dying. _

Suddenly, someone—or something for all I know—was shaking me very violently. I snapped my eyes open to come face to face with the arrogant Uchiha I know and hate. He smirked at me, as if he was happy that he shook my awake. Thanks to him, I now have a stupid headache. Joyous, isn't it?

"What's wrong with you?" He let go of my shoulders, making me fall back into the bed. Fortunately, the bed was very soft. I can't believe this egotistical bastard. I just get knocked out because of my Hoshi Yamigan _while_ killing an enemy that had trapped him and what does he do? He makes me fall. What a caring and _wonderful_ young man. Please note the heavy sarcasm.

"What's wrong with me?" I snapped at him, ready to lunge at his pitiful self, "What's wrong with _you_?" I would have strangled him, but wait, I'm out of chakra.

"I asked y---"

"Shut up," I growled, I was too tired to argue. In fact I was too tired to anything at all. I plopped down on the feather soft bed, "Good night."

"I'm not sleeping on the floor," He stated with his 'I'm better than you' tone. Hell no, Uchiha, you are _not_ better than me. I couldn't care less whether he sleeps on the floor and breaks his back or not. Actually, I _wished_ that he would sleep on the floor, so I might 'accidently' step on him.

"Yes you are," I growled, not opening my eyes.

"I saved you," He pointed out oh-so-cool-like. I had to admit, he did. I wasn't too full of pride (unlike a certain someone) to not acknowledge the fact that someone saved my ass. I just huffed and fell asleep. No sooner than I fell asleep, I felt someone go on the bed, and I felt the bed get just a little warmer. Damn, how much I wished he would sleep on the floor.

* * *

I need at least 5 reviews………from DIFFERENT PEOPLE to write the next chapter…. So please review! And anonymous reviews don't really count -.- also, if you have a community and you want to add my fanfic to your archive, please pm me…….not that anyone will *sob*

Ja ne!


	24. Chapter 24

**I had so much reviews! :D now I'm as happy as Hidan on Jashin day! :D if that made sense. Well, whatever……..READ AND REVIEW :) you know you want to, so why wait when you could divulge in a little something called Kurayami no Hime!**

**Please Review! And yes, I don't care about flames. I find them…….very emotional critiques! xD**

**Ps: thanks tehbeastxx for the idea on the Ramen shop!**

* * *

Who would have thought that I would feel so at home with a bunch of criminals surrounding me? Okay, a lot of people……but still, you get the picture. I got the Booyaku scroll; great. But the teme had to carry me around because I fainted; terrible. Fainted? Gosh, I sound like some maiden in distress. Sad, really. Whatever, at least I'm at my home (or close enough), resting my tired little butt off.

"Katsumi!" Scratch that, I _was_ resting—until now. Stupid Karin. I mean, really. I'm not even joking when I say that her conversations are IQ dropping. Being the _kind_ girl I am, I ignored her. I'd rather _not_ voluntarily kill my brain-cells, thank you very much. Unfortunately, that stupid red haired chick ran into my room—no knocking, no anything. I'm guessing that she wasn't civilized enough to do such a thing. "Get up!" She hissed at me, trying to sound menacing. That's right, people, _trying_. Should I also add that she wasn't succeeding?

"Get out of my room," I gave her an 'Itachi glare'. If I do say so myself, I can do it better than Itachi himself. Talented, no? I continued to glare at her and I noticed that she was beginning to twitch. It was hilarious. No, that was _not_ sarcasm. That was literally funny.

"Pein told you to come," She squeaked, probably a little freaked out by my sudden chilliness, if that's a word. What a pitiful loser.

"Tell him to tell me himself," I scoffed, but it soon turned into a smirk, "If you can understand _that_ much." I grinned at her mockingly. Funny how my aura can suddenly change. The profanation standing in my room twitched, yet again, and pushed up her glasses in an annoying fashion.

"Why don't _you_?" She huffed, crossing her arms in a childish manner.

"Because I'm tired," I sighed nonchalantly, twirling a kunai from my fingers. I would use it if she pissed me off.

"It's not all about you, you know?"

"Don't care,"

"Stop acting like you know it all!"

"Trust me, I don't,"

"Stop being such a smart aleck!"

"No thank you,"

"Stop hitting on Sasuke-kun!!!!"

"N—" What? Did she just say that I was _hitting_ on him? More like hitting him. I burst out laughing. What? It was hilarious!

"What?" She looked at me confused, as if I took her _wittle_ Sasuke-_kun_ away from her. It was priceless.

"Okay, get out of my room," I glared at her deadpan.

"No," She pouted childishly. Gosh, she's so annoying. For once, I _almost_ pity Sasuke. Almost. "Not until you either admit that you're trying to steal my Sasuke-kun, or admit that you're a bitch."

"Watch your language," Konan stood at my doorway, glaring at the poor (not even) Karin. The persistent little booger, being the terrible girl she is, freaked out.

"S-s-sorry," She stuttered, immediately putting on a teacher's pet act. Was she _scared_ of Konan?

"Stop stuttering," Konan stared at the girl emotionlessly, "Akatsuki doesn't need weaklings like that." I could almost laugh out loud right now. This is why Konan is my buddy and Karin isn't. Don't you see the difference, ladies and gents? "Katsumi," She gave me a small, barely visible, smile, "Drag your lazy ass to Pein-sama already." Oh, and she tells Karin to watch her language.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat and dragged my legs out of the room. There goes relaxation.

* * *

"Did you find it?" Pein-_sama_ asked for the millionth time today. What a persistent little booger! He should be patient. He really should.

"No I didn't," I twitched, refraining myself to lash out at him and strangle him. I know that he wants his precious little minions up from the dead, but come on! So, I continued reading.

_~~Secret Power: Resurrection~~_

_The Kurayami clan's most well guarded secret is the art of Resurrection. Some have tried, but most have failed. The Act of Resurrection is complicated and can only be performed by a Kurayami that has activated his/her Itami Yamigan or Hoshi Yamigan. The said Kurayami also must be able to absorb dark chakra from the surroundings._

_Need: _

_A star with six tips in a circle. The star and the circle must be made out of dark chakra._

_A person to control each of these elements: water, fire, earth, air, lighting, and the final one, darkness. The one who controls darkness should be a Kurayami._

_Get something that belongs to the person (or people) and place it in the middle of the star._

_Everyone must simultaneously—_

"Found it?"

"Shut up,"

…_.insert chakra of their element for three days and three nights._

"Now I'm done," I sighed, shutting the scroll. Resurrection seemed easy enough. I guess.

"So?" Pein raised one pierced brow. Man, was this guy curious. But hey, it was _his_ minions that died, not mine. I explained to him about the resurrection, the Kekkei Genkai, whatever. "Who's going to be your elements?" I thought about for a while.

"Kisame can be water; unfortunately, I'm placing Sasuke on fire; one of your bodies can be earth, air, and lightning. And obviously, I'll be dark," I mentally thought about the consequences about making Sasuke do the fire. Worse thing that can happen was that I get burned, right?

* * *

*3 days later*

"We done yet, kid?" Kisame asked for the hundredth time in three days. Trust me, it can get annoying. Now I know how Pein feels when he's extracting bijuus. My respect for him has just sky-rocketed.

"Shut up and concentrate," I stated, lacking emotion, while keeping my eyes closed.

**Poof**! I look up to see—

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Kakuzu. One problem—they were all naked. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and into my nose. Great. Said liquid started leaking out of my nose. Luckily, I had a random piece of tissue.

"Go. Put. Some. Clothes. On," I growled, keeping my poor virgin eyes shut.

"What happened, un?" Deidara asked. Did I mention that they were still naked?

"Don't know," Itachi replied monotonously. "Hello, little brother." Sasuke probably stared at him like 'wtf'. Oh, so he notices his brother, but not the poor (only) female in the room, protecting her eyes from further damage. He really _is_ becoming blind.

"How's our money?" Kakuzu asked Kisame (I think; my eyes were still closed)

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed, palms still over my eyes. The room suddenly got quiet.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there, _hmm,_" Deidara asked, as if taunting me. Yeah, right. I bet he knew that I was here all along.

"Whatever," I growled, "Just put something on," I immediately jumped up, and walked out of the nudist room, eyes still closed. Hey, I would make a good blind girl!

* * *

"So what are we doing about the money-stupid swearing Jashinist?" Kakuzu asked, obviously not caring what we were going to do. Everyone's eyes shifted to Pein, as if asking for an answer.

"So let me get this straight," Deidara stared at nothing in particular, looking as if he were in deep thought, "Katsumi used some weird voodoo witch magic to bring us back to life, which we're keeping a secret." Voodoo magic? Witch? If I weren't in an Akatsuki meeting, I would have beat the shit out of that feminist. He really _is_ a blonde.

In response to Deidara's little confirmation, Pein just nodded. "I'm sending Katsumi and Sasuke to Konoha to dig up Hidan. Also, Kakuzu should go as well." Pein stated. I could notice Sasuke stiffened up, as if the thought of Konaha was too much for him. So Konoha plotted against him—whoop-de-frikken-do. They used me as well and you don't see me so uptight about it, do you?

"Can I collect some bounty along the way?" Kakuzu asked. Much to my delight, almost everyone screamed 'No'.

* * *

We changed our appearances once we got into fire country. Come on, I was in all the bingo books, Sasuke was a village traitor, and Kakuzu….he was just Kakuzu. I took on the appearance of a blonde girl with purple orbs. Yes, I was mirroring my mother. I tied my 'blonde' hair into two high ponytails and wore a black ninja outfit. Sasuke changed his appearance to a teen with blue hair and matching indigo eyes. Kakuzu took on the appearance of a man with wavy brown hair, tied into a lazy ponytail.

"You look like a slut," Sasuke commented _oh so kindly_.

"No one asked you," I spat back. Lucky for us, the gate was just in sight. There were five guards and an ANBU instead of the usual two guards. Thanks a lot, Hokage.

"Who are you?" A guard asked suspiciously.

"We're from the snow," I smiled kindly and sadly at the guard, "But recently, there was a sickness in our village and everyone died out except for the three of us." I immediately put on a mask of sadness, adding in a few teardrops for show.

"How did you escape?" Another guard asked warily, but his tone was very sympathetic. So they're falling for it.

"We were on a fishing trip at that time," I broke down into a loud sob, "I should have stayed with my mother at her dying moment," I buried my face in my hands and continued the fake (yet amazingly real sob), "But I was selfish and wanted to go on the fishing trip with my friends. It's all my fault that my mom died lonely and sad!" I bawled into my hands.

"Well, there _was_ a breakout of disease in the snow recently," the guards talked among each other.

"But what if they were Akatsuki?" another guard replied.

"We'll take you to the Hokage," the third guard nodded to us. Great—we were going to the Hokage.

* * *

"Even when the village had shunned me when I was little, my mother was always there for me. And I left her at her dying moment! I left her sad and lonely! It's all my fault that she had to go this way!" I sobbed into my hands once again. Konoha people were just so easy to trick.

"And who are they?" Tsunade pointed to the two guys behind me.

"He," I pointed to Sasuke, while blushing, "is my b-boyfriend." Sasuke gave me a quizzical look and I just returned a look that told him to shut up. "And he," I pointed to Kakuzu, "Is his uncle." A small stream of tears slid down my face. Damn, if I get kicked out of the Akatsuki, I can become an actress!

"Fine," Tsunade sighed, "You may stay." That might have been the worst mistake she's ever made.

* * *

To not cause suspicion, Kakuzu decided to have all the fun, digging up a decapitated Hidan. I hope that he falls into the hole and drown in mud. That left me and Sasuke to do……..whatever the hell we pleased as long as we don't spend a single penny and maintain our disguise. Great. So where do we end up? At Ichiraku's.

"Sakura-chan," The Naruto kid looked up at Sakura sadly, "I'm so sorry if the nine-tails hurt you." Unlike most of the people I know, he sincerely looked sorry. (cough—Sasuke—cough)

"You didn't hurt me, Naruto," Sakura smiled at him, "I just hope that you didn't hurt yourself." By then, I had lost interest in their conversation and turned to Sasuke.

"How did you stand them?" I scoffed, "They're so….nice." Sasuke looked like I had another head growing out of my shoulder.

"Sakura is not nice," He whispered, as if he feared her, "Her and all those," He barely shuddered, "_fangirls._" I could not believe my ears. Out of all the things in the world, Sasuke was afraid of fangirls. Really? Wow, that's hilarious!

"Fangirls?" I put my arms on his strong shoulders, "Surely _I'm_ not one, but you should still fear me." He leaned in the same time I did. You can only guess what happened next.

"Hey kids!" I jumped back in shock. Damn, I forgot that we were in a _public_ area. And Sasuke's hand somehow found its way under my shirt. I'll have to screw him up after. "No making out here," The owner of Ichiraku's gave us a small smirk.

"Sorry," I muttered under my breath, hoping that he didn't hear. But he did, and he laughed.

"Are you two new?" Sakura put on a fake, kind act and looked at us curiously, "Well, he's cute." She stared at Sasuke, not knowing who he was. Great, even when he gets a disguise it had to be cute. I could almost see jealous rays coming out of Naruto. Funny.

"No, we've been living here our whole lives. That's why you never saw us," I rolled my eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. Then, sadly, Sasuke elbowed me. I shot him a look clearly stating 'what?!'

"Haha," Sakura scoffed at me, "Really funny. I don't really like you." Wow, way to state the obvious.

"Who said you had to?" I grinned wryly. Girls hate me, boys want me, but can't get me. I'm rather a loner, aren't I? I saw Sakura fuming. She turned to Sasuke.

"Is she your girl?" She mustered up fake sweetness. I glared at Sasuke, urging him to stick to the cover story. He grunted his signature 'hn'. Bad mistake. "Wow, you remind me a lot of Sasuke." Way to go, Uchiha.

"Never heard of him," Sasuke replied smoothly. Good, because if he blew our covers, I would have hacked him into millions of pieces, leaving his head, so he could watch it all.

"Well, he was the most handsome, good looking, nice……." She continued listing various adjectives about him, which more than half was a lie. "…. Until he left." She suddenly looked sad. Whatever. "But I believe that he's still the good person he is deep down, and he's still hot." She smirked at me, "Too bad a slut like you never met him." That ticked me off.

"For your information," I refrained myself from saying that I knew him, "I don't give a shit." I threw a senbon needle at her, which hit her large, billboard forehead. An anger mark appeared. She came closer to me with a look on her face that was a cross between wanna-be evil and complete psycho. She pulled her fist back, aiming to punch me. As she swung it, I jumped up onto the roof of Ichiraku's. I looked at Sasuke and nodded. We both undid our transformations.

They looked at us with a look of surprise. We ran.

And ran.

And ran.

Behind us, a whole hoard of people, mostly ninja were chasing us. Lucky for us, I had a transportation scroll. I opened it swiftly and activated it, transporting us back into the Akatsuki's main base.

"About time," Kakuzu glared at us, "Did you use any money?" So he doesn't care if we almost died, huh?

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard and just sew me back together!" The cursing 'priest' screamed at the money whore, "And what are you looking at, bitch?" He glared at me, willing me to make a move. I just threw a senbon needle into his eye—yes, _into._

"Insult me and you'll be blind," I growled, waltzing off into my room. Wait, I don't waltz, I stalk. Actually, no, I just…….walk.

* * *

**Next time, on Kurayami no Hime:**

**Vacation? With the Akatsuki? To an island where people worship the Akatsuki? Oooh fun! But I better watch out for a mad (and money-less) Kakuzu!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update……I think. I can't believe that I have almost eighty reviews -.- I'm SOOO HAPPY! **

**Anyways, I want to write an Akatsuki story, but I don't want to **_**really**_** write it, you know? Soooo, if any of you –points to you- are interested in writing one (I'll give you my ideas!) Then please PM me, because I really want to read a good Akatsuki/OC romance/humor story. There are a lot that are great, but the more the better :) **

**Bleh.**

Who in the world would associate the word 'vacation' with the word 'fun'? Okay, a lot of people…….but you get the point! Vacation. Was. Not. Fun. Oh, wouldn't _you_ like to know why. One word: Akatsuki. Yes, try going on a vacation with the Akatsuki. No, not the Akatsuki, _the_ Akatsuki. Yes, there is a difference there.

"Katsumi," Pein solemnly called out, interrupting my semi-self pity time. I snapped my head in his direction and glared. "I need to remove the memory block Konoha put on you years before," He stated at me in a stoic manner. Rinnegan and all. I sighed emphatically. Way to leave it to the leader of Akatsuki to bring back bad memories. I dutifully stood up—if there _was_ anything dutiful about me—and dragged my tired ass to him. I sat myself down in a chair in front of him.

I do all that for him, and what does he do?

Stab a needle into my neck. Of course, it wasn't a needle _needle_. It was a needle with medicine in it. I bet if it weren't for the other Akatsuki members, he would have tried to poison me with it.

The pain. The pain was excruciatingly….painful. It shook my mind senseless. It was as if someone were driving a dull knife to the center of my brain. Whether I screamed like a little girl or not…..well, let's just say that I sounded pathetic.

As soon as it appeared, it was gone. My mind was bestowed with an incredulous amount of clarity. It was as if I could see—really see. I could easily distinguish what part of my memories were real, and which were phony, wanna-be memories. I turned to the guy who conveniently jammed a long-ass needle into my neck.

"Thank you," I grumbled. The words felt foreign and strange from my mouth. It even tasted acidic. No, wait, that must have been the side-effects of the medicine.

"Hurry," Pein (in the ass. Ha, get it, pain in the ass… never mind) smirked evilly. His smirk put Sasuke's smirk to crying shame. I just scoffed real un-ladylike. Who said that I was ladylike anyways?

"The expenses for the clay is just too much," grumbled a certain money whore. As he complained, he shot a death glare in Deidara's direction. Oh, right. We were travelling Deidara's clay bird—well, a bigger version of it—to avoid 'money problems', as Uncle Scrooge (talking about Kakuzu, just so you know) wouldn't whine his sewn ass off about it.

"It is real art, un," Deidara shot an arrogant smirk at the elder man's direction.

"This is not art," Sasori glared at the blonde, with a tone of superiority in his voice. Great, way to start an argument, Sasori.

"Yes it is, un," Deidara stood up, looking rather cockily triumphant.

"Art is everlasting," Sasori closed his eyes, that were no longer wooden, due to the revival process. Well, looks like Pinocchio got his wish.

"That's where you're wrong, Sasori-danna. Art is a bang, un," Deidara emphasized the 'bang' with a sweep of his arms. Boys will be boys. "What do _you_ think is art, Katsumi, _hmm_?" He stared at me with his baby blues, in a egotistical way. Frankly, I had no idea what I think of art……but hey, I'll wing it.

"Art is something you use to express how you feel," I sighed, using a dictionary definition. Creative, aren't I? Deidara just huffed, obviously unhappy with my answer. He turned to Konan.

"What is art to you?" He glared at the bluenette, who just stared uninterested at him.

"Art is expression," She sighed, basically saying what I said in a cooler fashion. Darn her.

So, Deidara, as you know it, started asking everyone about what art is. Answers? Well, here they are.

Itachi: Life.

Kisame: Fighthing.

Hidan: Blood.

Kakuzu: Money.

Pain: Shut up, Deidara.

Sasuke: Hn.

Karin: Love.

Suigetsu: Water.

Juugo: Birds.

Zetsu: Plants.

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY~!!! ( I can't believe that he still kept up his Tobi façade)

After decades of that terrible flying, courtesy of Deidara, we arrived at the island. And the island, well damn, it was a lot bigger than I thought that it would be! And it was one word—gorgeous. Who would have thought that a bunch of asswipes like the Akatsuki would own something this beautiful? Well, definitely not _me._ But then again, who cares about little 'ole me?

The island was tropical, with lush, green palm trees, practically pure white sand, and a deep, aquamarine ocean. Let's just say that it was what you would find on travel brochures.

If I thought that the island was pretty, the house we were staying in was _gorgeous_. The gigantic windows, light wood, and white walls gave it a light, airy look, while the dark furniture added a touch of sophistication. Here and there, there were abstract paintings, adding a splash of color. Well, I'll be damned—the Akatsuki _can_ be stylish.

"We have enough rooms for everyone," Pein stated nonchalantly. Well, we bettered.

"But wouldn't Katsumi want to share a room _and_ a bed with a boy?" Karin looked at me with a look that was between innocence and malice. The only way I could have described that was 'ugly'. Oh, but isn't everything about her ugly?

"Don't mistaken for you for me, sweetie," I flashed a smile of _true_ malice that made her pathetic little self turn into a blob of human yuck. A girl can only wish. Karin looked at me with a glare that could send chills through, what, a bunny? Let's just say that she wasn't very scary.

"We all know that you want Sasuke!" She yelled, sweeping her hand around the room. By now, everyone already left to deal with their own pathetic little businesses, so there was only Deidara, Sasuke, Karin (the booger monster), and yours truly. I saw Sasuke twitch slightly, before returning to his stoic state. Damn Uchiha and your calmness!

"Karin," I sighed melodramatically, "you really _are_ more pathetic than I thought." I smirked wickedly. The said female gave a sharp scoff, trying to act like a damsel in distress. More like a distressed damsel.

"Y-you must be talking about yourself!" She pushed up her glasses rather comically, having nothing left so say.

"Damn, un," Deidara exhaled sharply, as if entranced in our little exchange of ideas, "Girls are hot when they're angry, un." He drilled his blue eyes into my purple orbs and flashed and arrogant smirk.

"You're pathetic," Sasuke scoffed at Deidara. The blonde turned to the raven.

"No, you are, un," He huffed, obviously pissed at Sasuke's little comment.

"Cat fight," I grumbled under my breath, hoping that they didn't hear, but wishing they did. But then again, I never get what I wish for.

"I don't have time to argue with the likes of you," The arrogant raven haired bastard glared icily at the blondey.

"Then don't, un," Deidara bore his eyes into Sasuke's, probably trying to burn a whole through his head. What? He was blonde! "And _I'm_ the blonde one." He smirked egotistically. If there was someone more cocky than Sasuke, it would be Deidara. Okay, maybe it was a tie.

Sasuke just glared, having nothing left to say.

"You're both stupid," I sighed, rolling my eyes. They immediately snapped their heads in my direction. Happy, no?

They both looked at me with killing intent. This was not looking good for me. Deidara, being the kind little freaker he was, threw a little clay birdy at me….. a bird of doom! No, I'm not kidding.

"KATSU!"

**BOOM!**

The bird blew up, luckily, I jumped out just in time. And luckily for me again, Karin got scratched by the miniature explosion. I'm having a real lucky day.

Scratch that, I smelled burning. And oh, looky, the floor was burning. The floor was fucking burning! Damn those butt-wipes to hell.

"Suiton, Kuro Tsunami no Jutsu," I growled, after doing a series of hand-signs. A tide of black water— no racism intended—washed through the Akatsuki living room and took out the fire.

And of course, the commotion caused the rest of the beasts to come flooding out of their dens.

"My money," Kakuzu looked at the floor sadly. I could imagine him weeping about it.

"Don't cried over spilled money," I smirked at him. Cruel, I know.

"I wasn't sad," He glared at me, trying to prove a point, "I'm infuriated!" If steam could really come of a human's cranium, I'm sure that Kakuzu's ear would be sprouting a rather large amount right now. I just shrugged nonchalantly, showing that I didn't give a shit.

"I'll call the repairs men to come," Konan left the room as soon as she came in. Apparently, she didn't find burnt property amusing.

"Who did this?" Kakuzu glared around the room, trying find the culprit that would make him waste his money. Immediately, Deidara pointed at me. I would _love_ to be his friend. Kakuzu glared at me with killing intent. "_You_," His voice went down at least an octave. And it was creepy. That man was serious about his money.

"It was that dumb blonde over there," I jerked my finger in the said person's direction calmly.

"We all know that you can do fire jutsus, un," Deidara glared at me, slightly pouting in a childlike manner. Wasn't he just _adowable_? Note the sarcasm, you buttwipes.

"But they don't go **bang**," I yelled the word 'bang' to create extra emphasis, "Now do they?" I smirked evilly at the violently twitching Deidara. He crossed his arms, stuck his nose in the air, and huffed. You get the picture. It's kind of what a girly-girl would do when she doesn't get her way.

"Dei. Dara……" Kakuzu glared at him threateningly.

"Why don't you guys go to the beach?" Pein sighed, hoping that they wouldn't cause the rest of the house to burn to the floor in a sad pile of ash.

And go to the beach we did. I wore a black bikini with red fire designs on it. Naturally, all the perverts on the beach couldn't keep their sad eyes off me and naturally, I had to be held back from trying to claw their eyes out.

Now Karin, that female dog, was another story. Her bikini _barely_ covered what was absolutely needed to be covered. For Kami's sake, her bottom piece was basically a thong! Naturally, she tried to seduce anyone being that had two legs, and naturally, failed.

I tossed my lavender beach blanket far away from the crowded part of the beach. I needed the peace and quiet. So many things have changed since I was little. I could easy remember what was real and what was fake wanna-be memories now.

_Danzo—that old fart—yanked my frail little arm harshly. I was six, a year after my parents died in my—no, Konoha's—hands._

"_Go back into your room," He commanded harshly. More like cell. The so called room was a dingy little thing. It was dark, cold, and just plain sad._

"_But people would know that I'm gone," I looked at the old geezer with sad eyes. I sure was pathetic._

"_I told them that you were in the ANBU forces," He smirked evilly. I wish that old age would catch up with him and BOOM! Knock out!_

"Katsumi," A certain Uchiha ruined my perfectly healthy daydream section. I noticed that he was sitting next to my, very _very_ closely. I mentally groaned and outwardly sighed.

"What?" I snapped, bearing my deep purple orbs into his never ending obsidian ones. I felt like I was falling into them. Okay, it was definitely time to mentally slap myself!

"Nothing," He stated nonchalantly, glaring at the horizon, with one hand on his knee. Man, what did the horizon do to you?

"Sasuke," I cooed, placing my head on his shoulders. Gross, what have I become? I lifted my head of his shoulders and planted a small, yet sweet kiss on his cheek. Being caught off guard, his cheeks reddened up. SUCCESS! I smirked, "Aww, is Sasuke-_koi_ blushing because of _me_?"

"You say that as if I liked you," He glared at me, smirking his damned egotistical smirk in the process. Was it _that_ hard to lift _both _ corners of your mouth? Apparently so.

"But you do," I pouted mockingly, putting on my cute act—as cute as I could go.

"In my nightmares," He shuddered. Oh, now that was just cruel.

"God you're so mean," I hit him upside the head.

"What was that for?" He growled.

"Because you ruined my peaceful alone time," I huffed, standing up slowly.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" A euphoria of fangirl squeals erupted from next to Sasuke, and I was pretty sure it wasn't him making that noise. I slowly turned around, all the while twitching.

Next to him was _le slut_, otherwise known as…….heck, I didn't know who the hell that asswipe was. She was a teenage girl with long, wavy, reddish hair, green eyes, an ivory complexion, and…….oh yes, an annoying squeal.

Sasuke _oh-so-nicely_ pushed off the nice lady (insert coughing noises here) and stood up.

"Do I know you?" He raised his eyebrows so _awesomely_. Yeah right.

"Would you _like_ to know me?" the girl stated flirtatiously, batting her long, dark lashes at him.

"No," Sasuke stated monotonously.

"Rejected," I smirked at the little poop-bag.

"And who are _you_?" She grimaced, looking me up and down.

"Take a picture—"

"Don't care," She rudely interrupted, while flicking her stupid gay-ass hair. This girl was pissing me off—bigtime.

"You know what, bitch?" A sadistic smile appeared on my lips as hatred flashed in my eyes.

"What?" She looked at me, as if challenging me to say something.

"_I don't give a fuck who you are, but if you fucking mess with me, you're going down," My eyes turned into a shocking bloody red and it made her gasp. Funny, really. She screamed in agony. This reminds me of old times._

"_I can kill you just by thinking about it, so I think you should just shut up," I said with a sickly sweet smile, but my tone was anything but sweet._

"_W-w—who are you?" Ai stuttered out of complete fear as my eyes turned blood red._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk," I pretended to be scolding her with an expression so full of 'care' that can scare, "Honey, you shouldn't talk to strangers." I activated my Kekkei Genkai and the hall was echoing with her screams._

"_PLEASE! PLEASE STOP, PLEASE!"_

"_Since you asked so nicely………..no" I stated simply._

"_PLEASE! ST—" the whole hall looked at her limp body with shock and horror. They were in the sound village, but they've yet to see something as cruel as this. Pity._

Now that I think about it, I was _pretty_ insane back then. When I came back from my lovely trip from the road of memories, the girl was limp. Not dead, but limp, and Sasuke was giving me a 'WTF' look.

"Why'd you do that?" He looked at me curiously.

"Why do you care?" I asked with a devious smirk. Wow, déjà vu.

"I don't," He smirked. Obviously, he was remembering the past as well. He snaked his freaking hands onto my thin, yet curvy waist and the distance was closed in no time. If you don't know what that meant, you deprived of reading fanfictions.

I felt his tongue travel across my lower lip. Oh heck, I granted him my entrance.

I felt his hand go under my shirt. Instead of groping my boobies, he began slowly massaging my back, closing in the non-existing distance between us.

And damn, this felt just right, as much as I hate to admit.

When we broke apart, we were both more than a little out of breath.

"You're a jerk," I panted, smirking deviously.

"Hn," He smirked back, while _still_ possessing that darned composure!

**For those of you who don't know, when Sasuke and Katsumi talk about 'why'd you do that'/'why do you care' / 'I don't', it was the exact same convo they had in the first chapter! It makes me want to cry, reminiscing on the sweet memories **

**If anyone has an idea for the next chapter, please PM me AS WELL AS LEAVE A GOOD KICK-BUTT REVIEW!**

**I love the house of nights series! **

**AND I ABSOLUTLEY LOVE NARUTO! That's why I'm writing this**

**Sayonara ja ne!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! This is a…….rather long chapter :) Thanks tehbeastxx for the idea……again!**

Some people say that one can never change. I beg to differ. I've been there and done that. Not the begging part. Being thrown into Orochimaru's den was probably the best, yet obviously worse, thing that's ever happened in my life. At first, I was just a spy, but then……okay, I was a spy until the end. Point is, so much has changed since then. Before, Sasuke used to be a stupid jerk. Now, he's still a stupid jerk. (I'll talk about _him_ later).

While I was in Orochimaru's pitiful excuse for a posse, I had been cruel. Well, at least _now _I thought I was—and that's saying something. I used to hurt people just for the heck of it. Sasuke was my main enemy at that time. And I was naïve, ignorant, about the truth of my clan.

Once Orochimaru was slain, by Sasuke (and a considerable heap of help from yours truly), I 'joined' Hebi. Let me tell you this now, they were a pain in the ass. Suigetsu was like a naggy brother that I would never even dream of having. Juugo was…..well, I have nothing against him. But Karin. Oh, that poor little bitch! I hated her with all my passion. As a matter of fact, I still hate her. And last but not least—Sasuke.

Okay, I'm not going to lie to anyone anymore. Oh, and the 'anyone' only pertains to myself. I'm falling for Sasuke, not that I was going to say that out loud (even the mere thought of it sickens me), and I hit the floor—hard. I mean, Sasuke was good looking. Oh to hell with that; he was the type of guy that I would stop to look at on a busy street while cars casually trample over me. Plus, he could be smart and……..nice? In a half-assed, attitude filled manner, of course. Don't get me wrong, I still hate him with all my heart.

The sunlight was drenching my sight, even though my eyes were shut closed. Wait, sunlight? Last time I checked, most of the Akatsuki's base didn't even have fluorescent lights, much less _sunlight._ Oh that was right, I was on that dreaded (loved) Akatsuki _island_, not the base.

Seeing that it might have been a good idea to flutter my tired eyelids open, I did. My room was more than beautiful, it was goddess-worthy. And I'm not just saying that because I'm in here. Just kidding, but seriously, it looked as if some freaking topical goddess decided to bunk here and just left. That's what I call luxurious.

My bed, canopy lined with gold and all, was on a pedestal, as if someone were to worship me while I slept. That would have been just a little, over-the-top awkward. Anyhow, two sofas was perched on the 'pedestal', sandwiching my bed. The rest of the room was in the same theme, made from what I believe was the finest materials. Kakuzu must have been really mad.

Stretching, I made my way over to the over-sized bathroom. No need to explain my daily routine, so I won't.

"Morning," Konan greeted me with a small smile as I elegantly entered the kitchen—not. I was in no way _elegantly_ entering. See, I just got lost in the god-forsaken place! There were maps in my room, but I decided to use my _uber good_ ninja skills and try to find my way to the kitchen. Thanks to my stupid ego, all I learned was that: 1) I should never get too prideful. And 2) Whoever built this house _must_ have loved pitfalls.

Wouldn't that be enough to explain the terrible clump of….thing…..otherwise known as Katsumi?

"Are you okay?" Konan asked, raising her eyebrow out of curiosity. Was Konan blind? A stinking two year old could tell that I was not okay! Not at all!

"Yes," I glared, my tone dripping—no, drenching—with sarcasm, "I look like I fell off a cliff, which mind you, I practically did, and I'm _perfectly_ fine! No, I'm better than fine, I feel like I'm in heaven!" I smiled with a mock sweetness, "So yes, I'm fine." Knowing me, Konan just rolled her eyes, as if indicating that she could never win. Either that, or she thought that I was an immature brat……and I don't like to think of myself as the latter, so my victory it is! "So," I looked at Konan curiously, who was making pancakes, "Couldn't they cook for themselves?"

"Only if you want this house to burn down," She replied in a cool manner with a tint of a smirk plastered on her face. I scoffed, knowing _exactly_ what she meant.

"I'm fucking hungry, you stupid bitches!" An angry so-called-priest yelled from the dining room, which, like the rest of the house—er, mansion—was grand. You know what I hated more than Sasuke? Someone calling me a bitch for no reason. Yes, that was a rhetorical question, kiddies.

"As if I care," I glared at Hidan, with a glare that only I could muster. Okay, maybe Itachi and Sasuke could to it too…….yeah, that glare.

"I don't fucking care if you care, you fucking bimbo," The white haired……thing……smirked at me while eyeing me suggestively. Oh, how I loathed that pathetic excuse for a human being!

"Bimbo?" I eyed him curiously.

"Yeah, you fucking whore,"

"I wouldn't call me that if I were you,"

"Why the fuck not, fucking _whore_," Bitch.

"Have I slept with some stupid bastard?! Have I been caught kissing ten guys?! Yeah, you tell _me_ what a fucking whore is! Unless you don't know the goddamn definition, which is _pretty_ possible, considering _your_ IQ! So unless you fucking know what the fuck and who the fuck you're running your mouth about, you better shut your goddamn mouth, got it?! If you don't, I will fucking cut off your non-existing balls and feed it to a dog!" I glared at him, fuming. What do you expect? This stupid so called priest just ruined my morning.

He looked at me wide eyed, as if a little nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be? I was holding a kitchen knife in one hand, and shouting like a crazed lunatic. To top it off, I was a mess from falling into the pitfalls. I looked like I belonged in a rehab center.

"You look like you need rehab, un," Deidara _magically_ appeared from the doorway, smirking at my form. I brushed the invisible dust off my arms and regained my composure.

"Wouldn't be talking if I were you, _Barbie_," I sneered, ready to throw the knife at anyone. Deidara just huffed and walked away, since Pein strictly said 'No explosion allowed in the compound.'

"You should eat," Konan quietly handed me a plate of……pancakes, I think. I wasn't so sure. It was more or less a pile of pancake like material. I poked it with my finger, wondering if it was edible or not. "Don't worry, it's safe," Konan smirked, as if reading my mind. I just scoffed and snatched the plate from her. Lady-like, aren't I?

The sun was warm, as if it were filling me up with life's energy. The warmth seeped through my veins and into my heart. What a load of bullshit. As if my heart felt warm. Thanks to a certain priest that curses like a sailor, I am currently deprived of my excellent mood, not that there was one to begin with. Again, I was on the beach, just relaxing in a bikini. This time, I wore a red one with a lacey, gothic look.

I observed everyone—and everything, as a matter of fact—on the beach. It seemed to me that the people here ranged from the mid teens to late twenties. It was definitely a party island. And I had no problem with that. Actually, yes I did. Unlike most girls my age, I hated to party. What was the point of staying up all night and getting drunk? It's not like I'm uptight; I'm just _not_ a party, clubbing, social activity girl. Being a ninja—an S ranked kick-ass one at that—would do that to you.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed that a guy was walking towards me. With raven black hair and stunning blue eyes, he could have passed for a Uchiha, minus the blue eyes, of course.

"Hey," He grinned, while sitting next to me. Apparently, people don't understand the concept of privacy these days. "I haven't seen _you_ around here. Are you new?" No, I've been here all my life, but I was invisible before.

"No. I was invisible all my life," I refused the urge to roll my eyes drastically. The boy, probably around 17, chuckled darkly.

"Smart-ass type, eh?"

"So you've noticed,"

"Good, I thought that you were some godforsaken squealing pigs—er, girls," I_ had_ to laugh to that. So I did. I think that he and I would get along pretty well. And that's saying something.

"And I thought that you would be those stupid bas—boys," I stated while studying my scroll, as if he weren't even there.

"Cliché,"

"Hn,"

"What's your name?"

"Take a guess," that would have sounded flirty, except that I was reading a scroll, practically ignoring what he was talking about.

"I'm smart, but not _that_ smart."

"Katsumi,"

"What?"

"You wanted my name, right?"

"Oh, I'm Ren,"

"Nice to know," The last thing I looked was interested, and I'm sure that he got the drift.

"I'm guessing that you're about 17?" Or maybe he didn't.

"16," I smirked and turned to him. And god, his eyes were _blue_. "Are you implying that I look old?"

"Nah," He smirked back, happy that I turned to face him. "You just look more…..mature." the way he said mature was _pretty_ suggestive.

"Good, because assuming makes an ass out of you and me,"

"You kind of already one, so that would only make an ass out of me,"

"What a nice first impression your setting," I rolled my eyes, not necessarily offended by his comment—I've heard worse.

"Thank you, I knew I was hot, but you don't have to stare," I realized that I was staring—glaring, actually—at him. More like his blue, blue eyes. I felt as if someone—something—was pulling me in. I didn't know what. For some reason, I _knew_ that I wasn't falling into his eyes for no reason. No, it wasn't that I thought he was hot. Well he was, but I wouldn't stand in traffic to watch him. It was like a pull I couldn't resist. It was like gravity.

"Cut the crap," I glared, my eyes suddenly turning crimson red, but not activating the Itami Yamigan. Yet. "Stop your thing too,"

"What thing?"

"Don't act innocent,"

"I'm not,"

"What jutsu are you using?"

"None,"

"Lies," I gave him a look that could make even Sasuke—the poster child for 'cool-boy'—cringe in a corner and cry.

"You got me," He threw up his hands comically in a sign of defeat, "It's my Kekkei Genkai. I can make girls fall for me very easily, but you were kind of hard."

"I find that as a compliment,"

"You should," He smirked, "It's hot." Okay, I was so out of here.

"Goodbye," I turned to leave, but that stranger just grabbed my arm. I yanked my arm back to me—the true owner of it—making him fall on his face. It was really amusing, really. "I meant it,"

"Sorry, girl," He smirked seductively, "Is that your guy?" He jerked his finger at a certain someone. A certain duck-butted someone.

"No," I glared at Sasuke, who was glaring at me with no emotions, or so it seemed. But I saw true him. I could tell that he was a tad amused and a lot……um…….angry? Who knows? "I don't know him," I hissed, already pissed that Ren was trying to win me over with something as stupid as a Kekkei Genkai. Sasuke continued to glare daggers at me—as if Ren wasn't bad enough.

I walked away from the two, not caring if they wanted me back.

After the little incident, I decided to go home and take a long shower. Sasuke hasn't been any less crueler to me. Sad, really. I had no idea where the rest of the Akatsuki were. Everything was great, until I saw Sasuke. Sasuke with Karin.

Karin was leaning seductively onto Sasuke and trying to lure him into her evil grasp. That happens almost every day. The weird thing was that Sasuke wasn't fighting her. He wasn't necessarily enjoying it either, but still. He. Was. Not. Fighting. Her. It might me want to cringe and rip Karin's throat out. Was this jealousy? Heck no; I was mad at Karin _and_ Sasuke. If Sasuke wanted to play this way, then I'm going to beat him at his own game. I swore I saw him glaring at me, as if saying 'revenge'.

Revenge was simple, and I could begin it as soon as possible. And me, being me, I did. I found Deidara in his room, making a clay sculpture—go figure. Where else would he be?

"Deidara," I called out, not really sure if I could ever regain my pride after this. Egotistical much? Yes, I can be.

"What are you doing in my room, un?" He glared at me, while throwing a kunai, which I easily dodged, in my way. What was _his_ problem?

"Stick up your ass?"

"NO, un,"

"Fine, so you have a forest up your ass,"

"Must be talking about yourself, un,"

"I'm here to ask for a favor so just shut up,"

"So you swallowed your pride, un?"

"I'm just making a good example for other people,"

"Don't throw it back out, now, yeah,"

"Shut up,"

"So……..the favor, yeah?"

"Right," I took a deep breath, "I met this guy on the beach and he somehow used his Kekkei Genkai on me that made me so transfixed on his eyes. Then, Sasuke comes over and acts like an ass, not that he wasn't anyways. I mean, what the fuck did I do to that damned asswipe anyways? So then, to get back at me, he's 'getting together' with Karin, which he sucks at pretending."

"And why do you care, _hmmm_?"

"I don't,"

"Really, yeah?"

"I just don't want Karin to feel any satisfaction,"

"Or are you jealous, un?"

"I can _never_ be jealous of Karin," And that was the truth. I mean, what's there to be jealous of? I just didn't like the idea of her all over the duck-butt. "I want you to pretend to be my guy," Ouch, my pride just got shot.

"Let me think, yeah," He comically wondered, "No, yeah."

"You _better_ say yes," I glared at him with a look full of pure hatred. It didn't make it any better that I was holding a kunai in my right hand a whip of darkness in my right.

"Fine, fine, yeah," He shivered, "Just don't kill me." I smirked triumphantly.

I left his room, dragging the blonde along with me, whether he liked it or not. I found Sasuke at the same place where he was before—in Karin's room. Knowing him, he probably got mauled there by her. Maybe I should have just left him there until he gets tortured enough. Actually, that was a good idea.

"Deidara," I turned to the blonde, who was more than a little pissed at me for doing this.

"What, yeah?"

"I change my mind," I grinned evilly, "I'll just leave him there." When I turned around, I saw that Deidara was already gone. I didn't think that I was that scary.

I stood in front of Karin's door for what seemed like _days _but was only merely five minutes. What can you say? I lack patience. Sure enough, Sasuke stormed out the door, barely glancing at me, while Karin was begging him to stay. What was wrong with him? He was cruel to me before, but never _this_ jacked up. Personally, I don't care.

"Katsumi," A cold voice that I surprisingly missed called out from behind me.

"What, you couldn't live without talking to me?"

"Who was that guy?"

"Are you my parents?"

"No,"

"So leave my personal life alone,"

"Who was he?"

"Why do you care?" I was on the verge of lashing out at him out of pure frustration. I turned around sharply to face him.

"I don't,"

"Then don't ask!" That was the final straw! This bastard was such a jerk. There were times that I wanted Sasuke to care about me, times where we got on each other's nerves in a light manner, and there were times like this….. "Why the fuck do you have to pry into my private life? That's what it is—private—meaning that you have no business to look into it! It's not like he raped me or anything, so stop acting like you own me, because we all know that you don't."

"Hn," He walked off, looking emotionless as ever, but also a little hurt. Okay, maybe I went a little over the top.

"Sasuke!" I called out, running after him. This sounds like some stupid cliché movie: Girl runs after boy. Or something of that sort. I followed him—which was rather hard, seeing that he was fast—all the way to the roof. What was he, a cat? Finally, he turned around.

"What?" He glared at me, Sharingan—Mangekyou Sharingan—activated. I stared at it wide-eyed. I was so absorbed into his eyes. Not because of beauty or any crap like that. It had raw power. _Now_ I'm jealous.

"S-sorry," The words tasted so foreign in my mouth. My pride was hacked into tiny pieces and I saw it fall right in front of me.

"Good," He smirked. Then I realized: he was acting all stupid and jerky………so I could say sorry? What. Was. His. Problem?!

"What?" I dared him to say that again.

"What's wrong with your hearing?" He still wore that amused smirk on his stupid, pretty little face….that I was going to break.

"Bastard," I hissed, ready to chase him down to the end of the earth and decapitate him. "Better start running. 3. 2." Before I could even say one, I launched out, ready to kill him.

Out of all the great guys on earth, why him?

**I was wondering………should I start an Akatsuki fanfic?**

**REVIEW :) AND INSPIRE ME, A LOT!**


	27. Chapter 27

**There ya go :) yaay! Chapter 27 took me two days to finish :( why? because I was rather uninspired……… so why don't you all inspire me?**

I kept chasing Sasuke and boy, can he _run._ I know that I was deprived of any stamina training during my so-called genin years, but his stamina made mines seem like a two year olds. Tired, I finally stopped. By now, the sun was setting, indicating that I've been running for well over an hour. How romantic.

"I give up!" I groaned as I raised my hand. I absolutely despised giving up. It was the last thing I wanted to do. The only problem was, Sasuke probably would be the last person on earth to accept defeat—even if he _did_ flat out loose—so I guess that outweighs my sense of loosing. Sasuke, seeing me keel over out of exhaustion, smirked arrogantly. It was those smirks that clearly said 'I'm better than you.' And it was one of those smirks I swear to wipe off his face.

Though I've given up on the chase to hack him to tiny pieces, I still hated him for being such a drama queen over such a little thing. Personally, I just wanted to smash his pretty face.

After the anger and exhaustion left my system, I analyzed my surroundings like a good little ninja. We were on the beach. The amount of trees have thickened and there were no people. And to sun—god, it was _gorgeous._

"We're lost," I grumbled, stating something that _no one_ knew.

"Hn," Sasuke remained his amused, but stoic emotion. I really didn't know how he did that.

"You might want to buy a dictionary or something to expand your lack of vocabulary."

"Hn."

"I'm not going to talk to you unless you say something other than that."

"Hn," This time, I knew that he did this one purpose.

"_Hn,_" I mocked him, using an unusually high sound. I saw his amused face turn into a hard glare. Just. Like. That. Wow, wasn't he just a charmer. "Sorry," I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to cause another problem. One was enough to end up getting us lost. Another one could have ended with us on the other side of the world. And trust me, I'd rather be dead than travel the world with this guy—no matter how insanely beautiful he was.

"We need to get back," Sasuke _finally_ spoke. Too bad it wasn't any necessary information.

"When you speak, you should at least say something useful," I sighed emphatically, rubbing my eyes out of fatigue.

"I could just leave you here," It was apparent that he was trying to defend his hurt pride. Guys.

"Then go," I challenged him, while sending him a spine-chilling glare.

"Fine," He casually turned to walk along the beach. That hit a nerve. How could he just walk away from me like that? That was pitiful, seeing that _he _was the one that got us here in the first place!

"Get. Back. Here," I hissed, voice dangerously lowered an octave. The Uchiha nonchalantly swiveled around to face me with an expression that could only be described in one word—annoyance. That's right. He was annoyed with me. Most girls, when they see the boy they like (it still pains me to know that I actually had…….._feelings_ for this jerk) look at them with a look of nuisance, I'm pretty sure that they would feel as if their heart was smashed with a hammer and thrown down a cliff.

Too bad I'm not like_ most_ girls. You see, frankly, my heart was perfectly fine and intact. I couldn't care less about what was going on to my heart. But I was pissed. I'm not talking about the kind of pissed where your friends jokingly take your things (whatever that may be) and hide it. I'm talking about the pissed when your mom throws your newly purchased whatever-the-hell-that-may-be and casually tossed it out the window into a pail of poison. Or maybe when a little sibling bleaches your favorite black shorts on _purpose._

It's too bad that I don't have family right now. But you get the drift.

"Apologize," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Is that a suggestion or a command?" he asked monotonously, with a small smirk tugging on his lips.

"How about you just do it," I glared at him, aggravated with his smart-ass attitude, "Before I break your face."

"I'd like to see you try," He scoffed, his arrogance seeping out of every pore of his body.

"Would you?"

"That's what I said." I twitched, suddenly realizing my inability to break anything with just my fists. I doubt that I could even break _Karin._ Yes, I could cause her to have an emotional breakdown or stab her heart out, but I really doubt that I could punch her.

"Hn."

"Stop that."

"Hn."

"I said stop!"

"Hn." I groaned, deciding that I should just let this argument go, yet a part of me wanted to punch his pretty face to the ground. Sasuke cocked his head to the side, as if in wonderment that I wasn't playing Devil's Advocate. "We need to get back," He pointed to the sky, as if indicating that it was starting to get dark. And who knows what's out here in the night. Plus, the idea of sleeping on sand wasn't as thrilling as it seemed.

"And?" I urged him to continue this conversation. Like I said, Sasuke was a man of few—very few—words. I would be scared out of my wits if he could manage to say more than three sentences in at a time, not including reading out loud. That was an understatement. If he said all that in once breathe, I would probably pass out from shock.

"Can you keep up?" His voice held the amusement that his expressions lack. I suddenly realized what he was going to do.

Running was the last thing I wanted to do right now. But then again, I never get what I want, so running it. Sasuke decided to run—not jog, run—all the way back to god knows where. Barely keeping up, I swore his name every step I took.

By the time I got to the house, I felt ready to dig my own grave and bury myself into it. Naturally, I completely blamed Sasuke for this.

"I see that you're back" the _other_ Uchiha, the one that I don't currently want to kill, stated blandly. Sometimes, I wonder if the lack of expression was a part of Uchiha culture. I'm pretty sure it wasn't, but a passerby could most certainly believe that.

"No," I rolled my eyes, my tone drenched in the poison of sarcasm.

"Hn," Itachi quietly retreated back in the house, as if I had said a simple 'yes' with a polite nod. See, that was the difference between the two brothers. Itachi was polite, yet harsh, while Sasuke was rude, brash, ignorant, arrogant, egotistical……shall I go on?

"Are you going in?" Sasuke, the Uchiha that I _did_ wanted to kill at this moment, sighed exasperatedly, seeing as I was blocking the entrance. I glared at him. Seeing the animosity between us at this moment, a glare was on par with a bear hug.

"No," I spat at him, just for the heck of it. Unlike his brother who would have just simply ignored me, he shot me a death glare and guess what? He pushed me. I immediately stood up from the little stagger. "What are you, three?" I scoffed at his _high_ level of maturity.

"I'm older than you," There it was again, his business tone. I hated it when people used a matter-of-fact tone with me. It made me feel like a kid that understood nothing.

"Your level of maturity certainly isn't," I hissed, the scowl still permanently fixed on my face.

"Katsumi," a female voice sighed. It was obviously Konan, since Karin didn't have the nerve to sigh at me like I was a naughty child.

"What?" I spat at her. It wasn't fair to take out my anger at her; I knew that—even _I_ had a moral, you know—but the irritation that Sasuke _generously_ bestowed upon me was still in my system.

"What's wrong?" She quirked her eyebrow.

"Nothing," I huffed, not wanting her to get into my personal business.

"Sasuke," She glared at Sasuke, her voice lowered dangerously. See, this is what I _loved_ so much about Konan. She gets in my business _and_ acts as if I couldn't stand up for myself. Sasuke turned to look at the bluenette, giving off an air of arrogance—like always. I refrained myself from lashing out at him the best I could.

"Stop looking at everyone like that," Too bad my level of restraint was at best, terrible. Sasuke, to my utter dismay, just scoffed, as if scorning my brashness. "Sasuke," I hissed, barely audible. Of course, that was what made it more ominous.

"Katsumi, Sasuke," Pein stood at the doorway, acting as if he were Kami. Last time I checked, he didn't even know how to successfully make his bed.

Of course, we still followed his every command. Well, most of them. Sasuke silently walked into the house, glaring at the _leader_, probably hoping that he would burn in hell. Just because Sasuke went quietly, didn't mean that I would go without a fight.

"What?" I glared at the leader, hoping that somehow my eyes cold burn a hole I his head.

"Don't Katsumi," if it was anyone that Konan would stand up for with her heart, it would be Pein. I growled, knowing that one teen could not win against two adults, even in a verbal fight. So, sadly, I trudged into the house.

Not like the rest of the day was any better. As soon as I was about to fall asleep, Karin had to 'accidently' walk into my room. Naturally, I kicked her pathetic ass out. And Karin, being….well, Karin, instantly became whiny—more than she normally was.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To say that my morning was excellent would be the lie of the century. I was awoken, very rudely, may I add, by Sasuke. He literally kicked me. Sadly for him, now he has about a dozen of cuts on his right arm. Breakfast didn't go that smoothly either. Suigetsu decided to challenge Kisame to a eating contest. Now, that was his loss, since we all knew that Kisame could eat like a shark! No pun intended….actually, yes there is. Anyhow, the eating contest would have gone pretty well—Kisame winning and Suigetsu crying in a dingy corner (not that there's anything dingy about this house)—but too bad it didn't. Suigetsu just _had _to overstuff his mouth. Then, he _conveniently_ threw up all over the dining table.

Now, here was the fun part. Okay, fun would be an understatement. Pein had kindly directed me to order Suigetsu around so he would clean the table up. Of course, it was more along the lines of 'make sure he cleans it up,' but hey, I need my fun.

Too bad my fun was short lived.

"We're going to the mall," Konan stated as she coated her eye with blue. I felt like someone just tore my heart out and threw it across the room. The…mall?

First, I was surprised that there was a mall on this island.

Second, I felt like killing her. But of course, even a two year old wouldn't advice that. Fighting against Konan when it came to buying things, aka shopping, was practically useless. But that didn't stop me from trying……..only to be dragged out the door. Fortunately for me, she dragged the whole entire Akatsuki along, so I could annoy them constantly.

"Why are we here," I groaned. I may be an experienced ninja, a deadly assassin, a skilled deceiver, but shopping was not my thing.

"To buy outfits for clubbing night," Konan replied nonchalantly as she looked through the pile of dresses.

"Clubbing?" I asked her, mouth gaped open in disbelief. I use many words, but I never thought that I would ever use the words 'clubbing' and 'shopping' at the same time. Konan just nodded, barely even paying attention to my pride draining down the toilet. I have nothing against partying, except for the bright lights, loud sounds, lecherous animals, and annoying bimbos. If you eliminated all those things, _then_ I might like the term 'party', not that I'm promising anything.

Konan began talking on and on about how fun it could be, though her facial expressions showed that she seemed bored, not counting that little smirk of hers. By this time, I had left her to find something else.

And that something was a weapon shop. Unfortunately for me, practically the rest of Akatsuki were in there. And where the Akatsuki were, fangirls would follow like little ducklings. Or in my case, fanboys. The mere thought of them made me want to drown myself.

"Katsumi Kurayami, a good catch, I presume," A guy around early twenties smirk at me—or rather, my body. This made me sick.

"I'm no fish," I spat in a smart-ass way. Leave it to me, to turn a compliment sour.

"Funny _and_ gorgeous," his husky voice sounded like throw-up to me. I just ignored him, finding it pointless to continue this conversation. "Why don't you come home with me?" I whirled around, my fist meeting his face. He staggered backwards and fell on the floor—with a very beautiful bloody nose. He looked at me in shock, and fear.

"I'm not in the Akatsuki for nothing," I scowled. The man stood up to face me.

"Beautiful, smart, _and_ strong. Even better," He would not give up. He began to close me to a corner. I swear, he was asking for his early death.

Suddenly, a shirken whizzed pass me and hit his arm, which was rather scrawny. I was shocked and annoyed to see who threw it.

Sasuke, my mortal enemy. The man gingerly pulled the shirken out of his arm and glared at Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke glared back, making the man cringe. Sasuke's glare made his seem like a pleading, puppy-eyed look. It was pathetic.

"What?" the man licked the shirken. I'm guessing that the people on this island are sadistic freaks, seeing that they practically worship the Akatsuki. "She your girl?" That comment made my want to upchuck.

"As if," I muttered under my breathe, only to be shot a death glare from Sasuke. as expected, I shot one back, just as hard.

"You just got rejected, boy," The man laughed darkly. Immediately, Sasuke jumped up, landing his katana onto the man's neck. Ouch.

"What?" He asked even darker than the man. It was too obvious that the man was scared, but he tried to laugh it off. Too bad it came out as a nervous—and rather pathetic—laugh. The store owner was rather pathetic. I mean, he just watched the whole thing in fear that his pathetic little head would be sliced off if he interfered. I don't blame him though—Sasuke can be aggressive and brash at most (all) times.

"Break it up," Itachi glared at his younger brother and the man. Must be respect or something, because Sasuke dutifully listened. Sometimes I wished that I was him, but a clone would work.

After that little incident, the rest of the day was rather dull. Konan bought me about five dresses—FIVE. For what? Some stupid club that I didn't even want to go to. Not only that, but she also bought me a hell load of accersories. I swear, that girl will die shopping one day.

I was happy to be at the island home. Actually, I was more than happy—I was ecstatic. I could just dance around the house in my underwear, but I choose not to.

Too bad that we had to go……..dare I say it…….clubbing tomorrow.

Now, I'm going to get nightmares. Scary, scary nightmares.

**Okaaay, this chapter was rather…….random?**

**Some things that would make me very happy to see in the review:**

**Why it's good.**

**Why it's bad.**

**A suggestion for a fanfic that I could read that centers around an OC character and a Canon character from : Naruto, Bleach, Shugo Chara, Fruits Basket, Vampire Knight, Kingdom Heart (one and two), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Please read my one shot about the Akatsuki if you're interested :) and review on that , please! I only got two on it -.-**

**Oh, and please inspire me to write :) **

**GOOGLE CHROME FTW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! Here's my weekly update! If you guys like Itachi or Deidara, please check out my new story, Tamashii Ai. It would make me happy if you reviewed on it! And review this one too! God, I sound so needy………..**

I woke up this morning with the thought of a club (including all that loud noise and drunk bimbos), which lead to a slight migraine. I didn't know what Konan was thinking. Actually, I didn't _want_ to know. Whatever she was scheming was probably something evil—though it never actually crossed my mind that she just wanted some fun. Weren't we supposed to be some hardcore bad-ass group of criminals?

Brushing my teeth while refraining myself to crack the toothbrush turned out to be a harder job than I thought. I spilled toothpaste on the beautiful white floor—or it used to be, until the green toothpaste made its home there. I didn't even bother to pick it up.

I then took a warm shower to relieve all the stress that was building up inside of me. Okay, yeah, we weren't supposed to stress on vacations, but I'm quite the essence of pessimism. The warm water did a very good job at releasing my sore muscles from all that running. Now that I think about it, _why_ did I chase Sasuke down again?

Sasuke.

I can't believe that I'm getting involved with him. It was sad—no, it was _insane._ I knew that I was only going to get my heart daintily smashed by some magical hammer, but hey, who's to say that I was a logical girl? I mean, I'm a ninja—a kickass S ranked one, as a matter of fact—so I can't manage to fall in love. That was it—I wasn't in love with sasuke. It was just a little infatuation……..which makes me sound obsessive, so I'll just call it a crush. That was definitely it, a harmless crush that I would get over some time or another. Yet, I still hated him with all my heart. Even so, he intrigued me. While everyone else is like a picture book—so easy to read and understand, he was like a complicated novel with twists and turns—not that I'm saying that he was twisted or anything. Oh wait, it's Sasuke we're talking about—of course he's twisted. Yet, I loved his dark side as well as his……not-as-dark side. Okay, loved is an exaggeration. Truthfully, he annoyed me to the brink of insanity by his egotistical manner. I didn't understand my feeling anymore. Not that I ever did. Gosh, I feel like some emo idiot here.

It took me a while to figure out why I was so cold. I've been sitting in the bathtub for so long that the water turned cold—well, colder than it was before. Anyways, point is, I've been sitting in the bathtub like an idiot, probably staring out into space for god-knows how long, while the rest of the world was moving. I really _do _think I'm practically insane.

Thinking that it was probably best for me to get out of the bathtub, I jumped oh-so-gracefully out, making water leap in every direction—almost…..but 'every direction' sounded cooler than 'almost every direction' so there we go. I sloppily threw on whatever was on the rack at this moment—which happened to be a laced tank top and black short. I didn't care much. I trudged out of the room, glowering nothing in a particular.

The kitchen was……….quite a sight. Deidara and Sasori were in yet another heated argument about 'art'. I swear, they were more than a little obsessed. Hidan and Kakuzu were bickering like an old married couple as well. It's a surprise that they're not. Madara was still in his Tobi-act. And Tobi was just…….Tobi. I wouldn't have doubted it if someone told me he was sugar-high 24/7. Karin was fawning over Sasuke—that wasn't uncommon—while Suigetsu was making fun of her. Itachi, Kisame, Pein, and Konan were nowhere to be found. Sasuke and Juugo looked so different just sitting there calmly while the others were fuming.

"Good morning to you too," I stated loudly. If anything, the whole room got quiet. They were looking at me like I had something growing out of my head. I glared daggers at every single one in the whole room, even Juugo and Sasuke, though they didn't exactly do anything…..

"What the fuck," Hidan looked as if we were about to kill me. What did he have, a log shoved up his ass? Actually, I didn't want to know.

"I just said good morning, is that a problem?" I eyed him curiously, as a wicked migraine began to develop in my poor, poor cranium.

"Don't use a fucking sarcastic tone, bitch," He smirked cockily at me. Yep, this morning was definitely the same as any other.

"What if I do?" I glared at him, challenging him to actually _do_ something besides throw strings of profanities. I doubted that he could do anything else.

"You fucking…." Unable to continue his sentence, he trudged to his room. Boys and their prides.

"What are you staring at?" I spat at the rest of the room. It was unfair of me to be so rude to them—not that I cared, really—but I was in a bad mood. And the headache didn't help. Maybe I just had a phobia of parties and those sorts of social gatherings.

"You look like you can kill someone," Sasori looked at me as if he were simply greeting me. I snorted real lady-like. Yeah, I probably figured that one out by now, I thought bitterly.

Everyone stormed out like good little puppies. They probably had something to do. I mean, most people would like a get-away on a tropical island, right? Meanwhile, I stared off into space, muttering a string of profanities.

To my dismay, while everyone decided to live their lives outside, in the fun, fun sun, Sasuke decided to stay behind, eyeing me curiously. I made my stomach do those flip-thingies. Oh great, will you look at me? I'm turning into such a girl. And we all know that I strive to keep a touch of brutality in my system. Now thanks to this poop-bag sitting in front of me, I'll eventually turn into one of those dotting girls, smiling at every single thing—even insults. I shivered at the mere thought of that.

"Take a picture," I scoffed, trying to wave off the Uchiha.

"What's with you?" His tone made it seem like he was a teacher—or a dad—and I was the kid that got in trouble.

"Nothing," I ensured him, not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Liar," He spat in his 'evil voice'. I hated him when he got like this. I don't even know why I bother with him.

"How would _you_ know?" I spun around, wanting to punch him, but decided that it was for the best if I didn't.

"I know you," was his simple answer. Wow. Really? He thought he knew me? Well, maybe he did, but saying that would be like shooting my pride. Not happening.

"No," I acted angry, when in truth………..well, I just didn't want to accept the fact that he knew me. it felt like an invasion of my privacy. He just grunted, showing me that he had nothing left to say. "Fight me," I spoke suddenly. I felt as if I haven't fought in a long time. And Sasuke would make a good moving target. The said person just looked at me with no particular emotion. Then out of nowhere, he quickly flung a kunai at me. I took that as a yes. I grabbed a kitchen knife from the counter and blocked the kunai right before I managed to touch me.

"A kitchen knife?" Sasuke looked at me with a skeptical look, as if scorning my choice of weapons. Truthfully, I had nothing on me at this moment.

The fight lasted longer than I had suspected it would. It felt great. To feel the adrenaline in my system was like an instant high for me. The taijutsu showdown continued, until Sasuke started blowing out fireballs. By this time, we were outside—thank goodness, or the house would have burned down. I evaded his massive amount of fire. It was just like that—he played the offensive side, while I played the defensive side, waiting for the final moment to attack.

Too bad that never came. I felt myself getting pulled into his Mangekyou Sharingan. He was my master. I would do anything the commanded. I staggered for a second. And it was a second too late. He threw a kunai at me, which I barely dodged. It grazed my cheek, a bit more than it should have. The cut was deep, really deep. The adrenaline rush was over. I didn't feel like fighting anymore with an ugly gash on my cheek. It wasn't any of those dainty cuts either, where you could only see one slit.

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered quietly. I had to strain my ears to catch that. Oh well, it was the thought that counted, I figured.

"No problem," I osculated his cheek slightly, making him go into one of his rare states of disbelief.

"Are you bipolar?" He asked with a smirk tugging on his lips. I didn't blame him if he thought I was—after all, I was planning on killing him just a minute ago.

"No," I grinned mischievously, "I wasn't mad in the first place." He looked as if he were about to cut off my tongue for a second, but just sighed and walked away.

The rest of the day went by with barely any interruptions. That was great—until the clock struck nine and Konan told—more like commanded—everyone to get ready to go to the island club.

Maybe it was egotistical, but I thought I looked good. My hair was a royal, almost alluring shade of purple. It was also pretty damn soft for a girl like me. My eyes were big and almond shaped, with long lashes and a curious purple color, a darker shade than my hair. I wasn't fat, nor was did I look like a walking stick. I had a C-cup bra and curves. If I were to rate myself, I would probably have given myself a ten out of ten.

But today, I was in the negative numbers. The cut on my cheek had healed a lot, thanks to Konan, but it was still an unnatural shade of purple. Wanting to feel the adrenaline rush again, I had challenged Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame to a spar. The cuts on my body had healed, but I still looked like someone used me as a mop. My hair was unkempt due to Deidara's stupid explosions. I even showered after that, but my hair was still messy. It was rather suggestive. My body ached from overexerting myself. Four fights with one of the most wanted criminals in a day was a sure way to commit suicide, if you ask me.

I decided to wear _none_ of the dresses Konan picked for me. instead, I put on a white tube top that showed my stomach and a long, short sleeved coat with high collars—white as well—over it. Really, it was long. It went to my knees. On my bottom, I had on white shorts. The outfit itself was pretty-- I might even consider it as one of my normal outfits—but I looked like I was struck my natural disasters, which wouldn't be too far off from what had really happened.

The walk—or rather run—to the club was terrible. Every muscle in my body protested and told me to just die on the floor, but my mind—and Konan—told me to hurry my ass along. Of course, I listened to Konan. By the time we got to the club, I felt like just burning the whole thing on fire so that I could go get some rest. Of course, Kakuzu would kill me, since this was _his_ club. God knows why he even owned this thing.

By the time I got inside, I just wanted to go in a corner and become a pet rock. It reeked to beer and sounded like someone permanently put the stereo on the highest volume.

"Hey baby what's your name?" A man slurred at me from the corner of the bar. Damn, he took my hiding place. He tried to pull me into an embrace, but I just calmly kicked him where the sun don't shine and scooted towards the emergency exit.

The night air never felt so good in my lungs. It was like heaven. It even looked like some romantic getaway. There was a big tree in the middle of a slight hill. The full moon added effect to it and made the fruit on the tree appear silver. Actually, it bathed the whole scenery silver. I dashed up the hill to get to the tree—or more like the figure sitting on the tree. Call me crazy, but I didn't find the person on the branch threatening, not that I could actually see who it was. But the chakra signature was comforting.

Of course, it was Sasuke.

"Hey," I looked up at him. He seemed to be peering off into the distance, with a sad glean to his eyes. Maybe it was just my over reactive imagination, but as soon as he saw me, I saw a glint of amusement in his jet black orbs. He jumped down from the branch, landing a mere centimeter away from me.

And soon, the distance closed.

The kiss filled me up with feelings that some smelly old club couldn't offer. I felt his sadness, his joy (granted that he felt that), and his……..passion. It was as if the world had stopped moving and we were the only people there.

What? I felt poetic.

When we parted, if felt more than a little breathless.

"I assumed that you would have liked being in there," He jerked his thumb to the building.

"So now I seem like a party animal?"

"I take that back. You can barely talk without aggravating someone."

"Haha, very funny."

"I know."

"Sasuke, why don't you like your fangirls?" I sat next to him under the tree, staring into his onyx orbs. The answer was obvious, but I wanted to prove him wrong—I _could_ talk without aggravating someone.

"They annoy me, and they only care about how I look," He stared at me, "You look horrible." Way to state the obvious.

"I blame you!" I stood up, pointing my finger comically at him. He just smirked as if feeling accomplished by his deeds. Asshole.

Too bad I loved—no, _crushed on_—him.

**Please inspire me greatly!**

**Remember: Tamashii Ai! New story!**

**I will still be continuing this one, don't worry—I love Katsumi too much to let her die in HIATUS!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey fellow fans! I just want to tell you that this is the next to last chapter of Kurayami no Hime! *gasp* Thirty Chapters in total…well, please enjoy! Well, this is the last **_**real**_ **chapter, since the last one will be an epilogue.**

Sitting out here in the middle of the night, right outside a skanky club, with an annoying, aggravating, arrogant brat—well, I wasn't going to lie. I loved it. The fresh island air was invigorating and energizing. The moon shone on every object, making it seem as if it was coated in silver. It was almost magical. And then, there was the idiot that I was leaning on.

"What time is it?" I yawned loudly, indicating that I was exhausted.

"Lady-like," Sasuke scoffed, not answering my question.

"What time is it?" I asked again, with more of an edge to my voice. He just stared at me, not saying a thing.

"Let's go in." He suddenly stood up, causing me to fall.

"Yeah, real chivalrous," I muttered under my breath, following him back into the club. Once we got in, more than half the girls turned their heads over to the 'new hottie' (according to them) that entered the building. Okay, sure he was hot, but I thought that they were overreacting. Half of the girls that stared ran up to him and started to practically bow down to him—practically. And the leader of the rabid pack of girls? The one and luckily only, Karin.

"Sasuke-kun!" Her high-pitched squeal made me want to punch her face in. Now, her drunk _and_ normally annoying voice made me want to kill her than kill myself.

"Let, go, Karin." His voice was cold—commanding, even. But Karin didn't let go. I debated on whether I should help him or not. Deciding that he was nice—enough—for today, I made my way over to the crowd.

"Hey, you. Rabid fangirl!" I singled out a single fangirl, having a plan in my mind. "That girl over there," I pointed to another random Sasuke fan-girl, "Thinks that you don't deserve Sasuke. Better give her a piece of your mind." The honey blonde girl gasp and waltzed over to the girl. I made my way deeper into the crowd and tapped the shoulder of another fangirl. "Those two don't think you deserve him." I pointed to another pair of random fangirls.

And so on. I felt kind of demoted going around in a crowd, randomly tapping people's shoulders. But the result was definitely worth it. There was no catfight like a fangirl catfight over a guy. I almost pitied these lesser beings.

"The time's 2:15," A deep voice whispered into my ear. I turned around and amethyst clashed with onyx black. Sasuke held an amused smirk, which soon disappeared. And so did he. The crowd basically swallowed him up.

"A normal person would have said thanks," I grumbled. But hey, who said he was normal? I take what I can get.

"Hey pretty lady." Some bulky, drunk guy loomed over me. I gave him a cold, hard glare.

"Hi and bye." I spun around to walk away, but the man grabbed my arm. His hand crushed my delicate arm and I held back a scream. I swore, if he gripped harder, my arm would have broken.

"Don't talk to me like that, baby." He spoke in a dangerous tone. With my other arm, I swiftly pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into the hand that he was holding my arm with. With a loud scream, the man's grip loosened. I pulled my arm out and ran the hell out of the club. Oh, it wasn't easy at all.

By the time I got outside the club, the man had probably found himself a little gang to beat me up with. Honestly, I bet that they would be all brawn and no brain, considering the big purple marks he left on my arm. Ouch. But not a smart thing to do.

No sooner than five minutes, the man, holding his bleeding right hand, came out of the club with six other big men. The men began throwing punches at me blindly, only fueled by anger. I dodged them all with ease, wondering if this was too unfair. I could beat them with taijutsu alone. I threw a shuriken at one man, hitting him in the eye. He yowled in pain and collapsed onto the floor. To make sure that he didn't get up, I wrapped my dark chakra around him, covering him in a blanket of darkness and pain. As another man lunged at me, I swiftly slit his throat, barely lifting a finger. I was pretty sure he would bleed to death. A third man, seeing his accomplices practically dead, brought out a switchblade. I was about to laugh. Honestly, did he think that a switchblade could hurt me? I instantly shot dark chakra out and claimed his switchblade. Just. Like. That. Then, using the same chakra, I wrapped it around his neck, slowly choking his life out. Meanwhile, the fourth man came lunging at me with blind fury. I stuck a kunai into him and quickly released dark chakra into him, causing him to fall on the ground pathetically. By this time, the other men had retreated. I smirked in sweet victory.

I doubted that Kakuzu would let me on his territory again.

"Katsumi," The said man growled form behind. "You killed my customers."

"If I didn't, they would have killed _me_, and Pain would kill _you_." My logic made sense.

"You owe me money." I gaped at him.

"Oh, yes, holy master." Sarcasm was dripping on every word.

"You're a lost cause." Kakuzu sighed, probably wishing that I disappeared. Soon after he said that, the rest of the Akatsuki members emerged from the building. The merely glanced at the dead bodies on the floor, having seen them too much. Only Karin stared at them, looking like she was about to faint. Truthfully, I wished that she would.

"I bet we're all very tired, especially Katsumi." Pein looked at me with no emotion in his ringed-eyes. Sorry Konan, but your taste in guys are a little off.

"Exhausted." I glared at the dead bodies, kind of hoping that they would burn.

"Why would you kill these guys?" Karin suddenly squealed at me. I pivoted around and glared at her. I probably looked like an insane serial killer. I mean, I was holding and knife and there was blood all over me. She winced. "You look crazy." Who said that great minds thought alike?

"And yet, I'm still more attractive than you." I figuratively spat at her. She gasped in horror.

"W-what did you say?" She used her 'tough girl' voice and I yawned out of boredom.

"Loud music _is_ bad for you." I shrugged nonchalantly and began running back to the house. Once I got out of the city, the scenery was being beautiful. It could make anyone believe that life was gorgeous and precious. But it wasn't. Life was precious, but it wasn't all a big, perfect masterpiece. Life was a puzzle. You had to figure out the pieces that leads to the perfect picture, and yet, there are still lines interrupting it.

Once I got back to the house, I was already done pondering about life. Should I try to make my life better? Should I even _try_? Questions were bouncing off my mind like little balls. And I hated not having any answers.

"That was slow," Was what I got as soon as I step foot onto the compound.

"Deidara." I growled. Yeah, I knew I was slow—and that's what sucked.

"Maybe she was out with her new lover!" Karin sighed dreamily at Sasuke, hoping that he would feel anything. He didn't even flinch. For some reason, it hurt. Like someone was pinching my heart.

"I was looking at the scenery." They all stared at me like gawking idiots. Actually, I didn't blame them—I never took time to appreciate the beauty of life (or anything, for the matter).

"You're going soft," Deidara scoffed, adding his signature un at the end of the sentence.

"No I'm not! I freaking killed five guys and you call me soft?" I glared at him menacingly.

"Dude. Just shut the fuck up, bitch, alright?" Hidan looked up from his sacred 'ritual'. I held up a senbon needle in my hand, hoping it triggered his memories and boy, did he look scared.

_They looked at us with a look of surprise. We ran._

_And ran._

_And ran._

_Behind us, a whole hoard of people, mostly ninja were chasing us. Lucky for us, I had a transportation scroll. I opened it swiftly and activated it, transporting us back into the Akatsuki's main base._

_"About time," Kakuzu glared at us, "Did you use any money?" So he doesn't care if we almost died, huh?_

_"Shut the fuck up, you bastard and just sew me back together!" The cursing 'priest' screamed at the money whore, "And what are you looking at, bitch?" He glared at me, willing me to make a move. I just threw a senbon needle into his eye—yes, __into._

_"Insult me and you'll be blind," I growled, waltzing off into my room. Wait, I don't waltz, I stalk. Actually, no, I just….walk._

"You know what? I'm going to sleep. So don't you dare interrupt me, alright?" I huffed as I sashayed into my room.

As I slowly turned the knob on my door, I wondered about a certain thing. Have I really changed? Frankly, I felt the same. Nothing was unusual. But deep inside, I knew that I felt different. I _was_ different. By the time I got to my bed. I had probably chanted 'I have changed' in my head over a thousand times. It was pitiful, really. Laying on my bed, I drifted to sleep, being carried away by the ocean air.

**Guess what guys? I have decided to continue Kurayami no Hime :D I really do love this story and I don't want to end it. I hope that makes you guys all happy!**

**BUT it will take me long to update so bear with me!**

**Please do check out Tamashii Ai and Dangerous sweet love!**


End file.
